YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 9
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Principio del formulario

Capítulo Noveno, primera parte: Sin sesión. Sábado.

Final del formulario

 **.**

 **Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

 **0:40h a.m. Sábado**

Casi cinco horas después, Mulder sí estaba cansado. Los ojos le picaban de mirar al frente, y las vértebras le crujían cada vez que intentaba estirar la espalda. El trasero hacia rato que lo tenía medio dormido de la presión contra el asiento.

Y ahora mismo daría un brazo por una taza de café bien cargado, u otra bebida con gas, con cafeína, o con cualquier sustancia ilegal que le ayudase a mantenerse despierto… y un retrete, o un arbusto frondoso alejado de los ojos y oídos de Scully.

No debían quedar más de veinte minutos hasta llegar a la puerta misma de la casa, pero después de casi 500 kilómetros, los treinta que faltaban parecía que no iban a acabar nunca… hasta que vio el mar en el lado derecho de la carretera.

Mulder estaba empezando a pensar que en vez de una mujer dormida bajo una fina manta, llevaba como copiloto un cronómetro.

Desde de que Scully se durmiera la primera vez, cuando llevaban recorridos apenas cincuenta, se había despertado sospechosamente puntual cada 150 kilómetros para rascarse la nariz, alzar el torso un poco para mirar por la ventanilla de su lado, y preguntar:

"¿Dónde estamos?".

Tres veces contempló divertido la misma secuencia. A los 200, 350, y 500 km. Cada vez, Mulder respondía con el nombre de la ciudad que estaban atravesando en ese momento. Ella asentía con los labios cerrados, y volvía a hundirse somnolienta en su pequeño refugio de lana y calor.

Esta última vez, el intervalo hasta el siguiente despertar sería mucho más corto, apenas 30 km hasta llegar a su destino. Mulder decidió despertarla él mismo.

Detuvo el coche al borde de la carretera, y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Como cada viaje que hacían, si duraba lo suficiente, Scully no sólo terminaba dormida, sino con la cara pegada a su brazo derecho. Ni siquiera hacia falta que el viaje fuera tan largo como este. Llevaba dormida y en la misma posición desde que el cuentakilómetros indicó que habían recorrido 50 kilómetros. Después se había despertado varias veces para orientarse en el tiempo y en el espacio y, una vez satisfecha, se volvía a dormir con el cuerpo bajo la manta, y la mejilla junto al brazo de Mulder.

El acercó el dedo y siguió con suavidad la línea de la ceja derecha.

"¡Eh, Scully!", llamó en voz baja. "Deja algo para el resto de la noche. Tienes que ver esto".

Ella abrió los ojos al instante, pero no se movió.

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?. Debes de estar cansado", dijo de repente.

Mulder hizo un sonido riéndose con la nariz.

"A pesar de las veces que has tenido que salvarme el culo de situaciones en las que me he metido voluntariamente, te aseguro, Scully, que no deseo morir joven. En este momento me doy por satisfecho si recuerdas dónde tienes la mano derecha".

Ella la sacó de entre pliegues de la manta, y la agitó delante de su cara para demostrarle que tenía todo bajo control.

"Bien hecho. Ahora ponte derecha, y mira por tu ventanilla".

Hizo exactamente lo que le pedía.

"¡Oh!".

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la noche y del hecho de que llevaba casi cinco horas con ellos cerrados, pudieran reconocer este inesperado despliegue luminoso.

Más allá de la carretera se extendía una pequeña llanura salpicada de vegetación y una franja de arena gruesa con rocas de un tamaño imponente repartidas al azar hasta la línea del mar, e incluso más allá formando pequeños islotes.

Sobre el horizonte, en el cielo, una luna llena enorme aparecía y desaparecía entre las nubes que impulsaba el viento. Scully miraba esa luna en el agua, donde su reflejo perfecto daba la impresión de que un satélite gemelo había caído del cielo. Alrededor del disco, una miriada de puntos de luz reflejada de las estrellas cubría la superficie. El viento suave ondulaba el agua rompiendo el perfil nítido de todos esos puntos de luz, dando la sensación de que el mar era una gran superficie de agua en ebullición, con rocas e islotes sobresaliendo aquí y allá a lo largo de la línea irregular de la costa.

"Es precioso", murmuró Scully extasiada, y algo adormilada.

"La casa está al otro lado. Tenemos que rodear esta parte de la playa hasta llegar allí, pero luego sólo está a medio kilómetro de distancia. Es un bonito paseo".

"Ponte en marcha, Mulder. Tengo ganas de llegar y salir del coche".

Los últimos treinta kilómetros los hizo Scully despierta y en silencio, sin dejar de mirar las luces del mar, que parecían moverse con ellos mientras avanzaban en la carretera paralela.

A la 01:05h a.m. las ruedas del coche pisaron por fin el camino de tierra suelta que llevaba hasta la mismísima puerta de la casa. En los últimos quince minutos habían visto media docena de casas más, de aspecto similar a la suya, separadas unas de otras entre medio y un kilómetro; lo suficiente como para sentir que estaban solos. Eso suponiendo que estuvieran realmente ocupadas porque, como la de la familia Mulder, solían estar habitadas únicamente durante las vacaciones de verano, o se alquilaban a los turistas durante esa época del año.

Los dos bajaron del coche a la vez y, mientras Mulder se dirigía a recuperar el equipaje del maletero, ella se quedó de pie junto a la portezuela estudiando la construcción y sus alrededores con la única luz de la luna.

Se trataba de una vivienda de una sola planta construida con madera tratada. El material cortado en forma de troncos y levantados unos sobre otros en sentido horizontal imitando las antiguas casas diseminadas en las zonas rurales de los estados del oeste, a finales del siglo XVIII.

Sólo en apariencia, por supuesto. La casa se construyó a finales de los años sesenta del siglo XX, poco antes de que William Mulder la comprase. No era el último grito en arquitectura y comodidades, pero más que suficiente si uno buscaba pasar unos días tranquilo, y olvidarse de la complicada y ruidosa vida en la ciudad.

Mulder caminó delante de ella con la llave en la mano.

La puerta de madera crujió por falta de uso, pero se abrió con facilidad dando acceso directo a un amplio salón amueblado en estilo rústico. Sencillo y cálido. La misma puerta servía de división, de modo que el lado derecho hacía las veces de salón, y el izquierdo de comedor.

Mulder dejó las maletas en la entrada y se dirigió al panel junto a la chimenea, desde el que encendió la calefacción, y accionó el interruptor eléctrico general para que funcionaran las luces de toda la casa.

Scully pudo ver el salón con detalle. Había dos grandes sofás de tela colocados en esquina bajo las dos ventanas, una mesa enfrente, y dos sillones con mullidos cojines y tapicería de motivos vegetales. Se los imaginó muy cómodos para dormir ante el televisor en las tardes de sábado, en invierno. En la esquina opuesta a los sofás estaba la chimenea.

"La calefacción es de gas y calentará la casa rápidamente, pero si quieres entrar en ambiente sugiero que encendamos la chimenea. Hay leña suficiente para aguantar lo que queda de invierno".

"¿Quieres que la encienda yo?", se ofreció Scully.

"¿Has traído cerillas?. Recuerda que el Gran Jefe Indio te estará vigilando".

"No las necesito. Las estoy viendo ahí, sobre la chimenea, junto a las pastillas de encendido. Es pan comido", aseguró, un tono desafiante en sus palabras.

Scully puso manos a la obra. Agarró un par de troncos de buen tamaño del montón apilado en una vieja cesta, junto al sofá, y los colocó en la chimenea. Añadió algunas ramas secas alrededor, y con la cerilla prendió primero la pastilla. Después de meterla entre las ramas, esperó de pie a que el fuego tomara forma. Las llamas no tardaron en rodear los gruesos trozos de leña y ocupar todo el hueco de la chimenea. Sonrió para sí, y miró a su compañero.

"¿Ves?", dijo señalando triunfante la hoguera, orgullosa de sí misma y de que por fin lograra demostrar lo que sólo había podido afirmar de palabra.

"¡Felicidades!. Sólo te falta atrapar algo ahí fuera, en el bosque, y ensartarlo en un hierro para que se vaya asando mientras deshacemos el equipaje. Si esta noche logramos cenar algo que hayas cazado, y cocinado en esa hoguera, te nombro ayudante primera del Gran Jefe Indio", prometió muy serio.

"O podemos abrir una lata de pasta con gambas, de esas que te gustan y que estoy segura de que has metido en tu equipaje".

"O eso", respondió con un dedo estirado hacia ella ante la aguda idea.

Se agachó entre las bolsas de viaje, en busca de la lata en cuestión. Hubiera preferido ver a Scully en modo amazona, moviéndose silenciosa por el bosque, acechando una presa… pero abrir la lata y dejarla en el borde de ladrillo de la chimenea fuera del alcance de las llamas para que se calentara lentamente, tampoco estaba mal. Una cosa era volver a la naturaleza y otra distinta dejarse tragar por ella, pero fantasear un poco con Scully siempre valía la pena…

"Vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la casa mientras se calienta la cena".

Fue un recorrido corto. Una cocina pequeña a continuación del salón, y después un cuarto de baño con una bañera que Scully calculó podría contener al menos el triple de agua que la de su apartamento. En silencio se hizo la promesa firme de no abandonar la casa sin probarla.

Al final del pasillo, en la zona más alejada y tranquila se encontraban los dormitorios. El principal, con una cama de matrimonio, y una bonita colcha que imitaba motivos tradicionales; a continuación el dormitorio que Mulder y su hermana compartieron durante cuatro veranos, antes de que ella desapare-ciera. Tenía dos camas pequeñas con cabeceros de madera labrada, y dos colchas blancas idénticas. En medio, una mesita con tres cajones.

"Tú estarás bien aquí, Scully", dijo señalando las camas. "La última vez que dormí en esta habitación fue el 30 de agosto de 1973. Tenía once años, y mis pies estaban a punto de asomar por el borde. Ahora no podría acomodar ni la mitad del cuerpo, pero tú estarás bien. Yo me quedaré en el dormitorio principal".

"¿No volviste a pasar los veranos en esta casa?".

"No… Samantha desapareció en noviembre de ese año. No volvimos aquí juntos como una familia. Ha estado prácticamente abandonada hasta hace catorce años en que mi madre decidió acondicionarla para los turistas".

Mulder dejó el equipaje de ella encima de una de las camas.

"Aquí dormía Samantha, ¿verdad?", adivinó Scully acariciando con un dedo la madera del cabecero.

En el borde superior aún se distinguía un pequeño corazón dibujado con rotulador rojo. El tiempo había apagado la intensidad del color y ahora aparecía rosa, pero seguía ahí, como si fuera la prueba irrefutable de que la niña realmente existió veinticuatro años atrás. No era únicamente el fantasma que había ocupado la mente y el alma de Mulder cada día desde que le conoció.

"Sí. Samantha con un rotulador en la mano era más peligrosa que un chimpancé con pistola".

Ella sonrió y se sentó en medio de la otra cama.

"Si no te importa, prefiero dormir en la tuya".

"Como quieras. Los turistas utilizan habitualmente esta habitación, pero si hubiera estado abandonada desde entonces, me habría gustado que fueras tú la primera persona que volviera a dormir en la cama de Samantha", comentó sincero.

No quería que Scully se sintiera de algún modo violenta, como si estuviera entrando en un espacio que no le correspondía.

De hecho era todo lo contrario. Mulder tenía recuerdos agradables de sus veranos con Samantha, pero la casa llevaba tanto tiempo abandonada, u ocupada por personas extrañas que ya apenas la sentía suya. Junto con su familia, había perdido gran parte del vínculo emocional que una vez le unió a la casa. Actualmente, apenas significaba más que una pequeña fuente de ingresos extra para Teena.

… Y ver a Scully sentada en su cama veinticuatro años después. De pronto, las sensaciones dentro de su pecho le devolvieron momentáneamente a aquel tiempo. A los veranos de luz, calor, agua, y risas sin preocupaciones. Para ser sinceros, ahora mismo no había nada de eso. El invierno aún lo cubría todo con su capa fría y gris, y ellos estaban aquí para tratar de olvidar aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, algo que les preocupaba.

Que les aterrorizaba a los dos.

Aún así, ver a Scully con su traje azul marino y su pelo algo despeinado sentada en la cama que ocupaba él cuando la vida parecía algo maravilloso aún por descubrir…le hacía sentir cómo si el verano continuase al día siguiente de ese 30 de agosto de 1973, en que vio a Samantha sonriendo sentada en su cama por última vez.

"Voy a dejar mis cosas en la habitación principal, y cambiarme de ropa, Scully. Si no te importa, pasaré al baño yo primero. Sólo será un momento, y lo tendrás todo para ti".

Una vez libres de sus respectivos trajes de chaqueta, Scully con su cálido pijama de algodón y Mulder con pantalón de deporte y camiseta, volvieron al salón. Sentados en uno de los sofás, los dos pegados el uno al otro en el lado que quedaba más cerca del fuego, compartieron la cena. Ni siquiera prepararon dos platos en que servirla. Era demasiado tarde, así que Mulder buscó en la cocina una bandeja en la que poner la lata sin quemarse los dedos. Entregó a Scully una servilleta de papel y un tenedor, y comenzaron a tomar bocados de pasta con gambas directamente del envase.

"¿Esta es la primera noche que pasas aquí desde 1973?", preguntó Scully mirando las llamas crepitar y retorcerse ante sus ojos.

"Sí. Volví aquí hace catorce años, cuando mi madre decidió hacer algo con la casa antes de que se convirtiera en una ruina. Viajé cuatro o cinco veces para ayudarle a organizar las obras y la limpieza. Hizo algunas mejoras, como la calefacción de gas y los electrodomésticos más modernos, pero básicamente está igual. Vine varios fines de semana a hacer lo que hiciera falta, pero nunca he vuelto a dormir aquí. Me quedaba en nuestra antigua casa, en Chilmark, con mi madre".

"Tengo la sensación de que lo que querías era olvidarte de la casa y de los recuerdos que te atan a ella", opinó Scully. "Me parece extraño que hayas querido venir aquí, en lugar de cualquier otro sitio, a pasar uno de los pocos fines de semana que no estás trabajando o investigando fenómenos parador-males por tu cuenta".

Mulder soltó el tenedor y se limpió los labios con la servilleta. Miraba el movimiento de las llamas reflejado en el rostro y cuello de ella.

"No quiero perder esos recuerdos. Fueron los mejores años con mi familia en un entorno que ahora puedo apreciar mejor que a los once años. Es sólo que desde que Samantha desapareció y el resto de la familia siguió su rumbo por separado, no he tenido nadie con quien merezca la pena volver, y crear recuerdos nuevos".

"¿Quieres decir que tenemos dos días para hacer algo, para crear algo que puedas recordar con una sonrisa dentro de veinticinco años?".

"Algo así, pero no que pueda…que podamos".

Scully soltó también su tenedor, la lata de pasta casi vacía, y se levantó a buscar en la bolsa de Mulder. Cuando encontró las bebidas, sacó dos cervezas y le pasó una mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar, con la espalda apoyada en el costado de él para mirar las llamas de frente. Mulder le rodeó con su brazo dejándolo estirado a lo largo del suyo.

"¿Y tienes algo en mente?", preguntó chocando brevemente su botellín con el de Mulder a modo de brindis.

"La verdad es que no, pero estoy abierto a sugerencias".

Scully se incorporó separándose un poco de él para alcanzar su móvil de la mesita de café.

"Sugiero que inmortalicemos la llegada", dijo levantando el torso para que su cabeza estuviera al mismo nivel que la de él, en lugar de descansar justo bajo su barbilla. Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo acercando su cara a la de Mulder, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Dí ¡pataaaaaaaata!".

Mulder no dijo nada, pero le salió una sonrisa amplia y sincera cuando sintió la piel suave junto a su mejilla, y la mano que sostenía la cerveza apoyada en su rodilla. Cuando sonó el _click_ , sus ojos no miraban a la cámara, sino a ella.

"Scully, no estamos inmortalizando la llegada a la casa. Yo diría que estamos inmortalizando la primera cerveza del fin de semana".

"Si tú no dices nada, yo no diré nada. Será nuestro secreto", dijo moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo a modo de señal significativa entre los dos.

"En realidad, la llegada a la casa ya la he inmortalizado yo", añadió llevándose la mano al bolsillo del pantalón para recuperar su propio móvil.

Pulsó un par de botones y la pantalla se iluminó con una fotografía que hizo enrojecer a Scully.

"He visto esta imagen docenas de veces en estos cuatro años y hoy no me he podido resistir. Tenía que hacerte la foto".

La imagen en cuestión era un primer plano de su cara visto desde la perspectiva de Mulder al volante. La mejilla izquierda presionada contra el brazo de él de tal modo que el ojo de ese lado quedaba oculto entre sus propios pliegues y los de la manga de la camisa. La boca semiabierta había dejado una pequeña mancha húmeda de saliva en la tela, y otra de carmín un poco más arriba. Al fondo, en un segundo plano desenfocado, la luna brillaba sobre el agua al otro lado de la ventanilla.

"¡Mulder, borra esa fotografía ahora mismo!", exigió escandalizada.

"Espera, aún falta lo mejor".

Pulsó otro botón, y la grabación se puso en marcha.

El rumor de la inspiración lenta por la nariz probaba que Scully estaba profundamente dormida. La expiración por la boca provocaba la vibración de los labios entreabiertos, con un sonido que Mulder estaba seguro de haber oído sólo en los dibujos animados.

"Parece que te lo has estado pasando en grande a mi costa", se quejó fingiéndose ofendida.

"El viaje ha durado más de cinco horas, Scully. He tenido que hacer esto, y algunas otras cosas que no quieres saber, para mantenerme despierto sin tener que despertarte a ti".

Scully frunció el ceño y con un movimiento rápido le arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

"¿Qué más fotos has hecho sin que me diera cuenta?", preguntó dispuesta a hacer un repaso por todas las imágenes para censurarlas antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos… pero no pasó de la siguiente fotografía.

"Esa es la única que no has visto. También es de hoy", señaló Mulder. "Justo al llegar aquí".

Efectivamente, la imagen inmortalizaba ese momento. Mulder tenía ya todos los bultos en el suelo; sólo faltaba cerrar el maletero. En ese momento se fijó en Scully, que se había quedado de pie junto a la portezuela de su lado, mirando atenta la casa.

Desde su posición, en la parte posterior del coche, veía su rostro de perfil silueteado frente a la luna, justo detrás de ella, creando un efecto de contraluz. A pesar de que con el contraste de luz no se apreciaban los rasgos de la cara, Mulder reconocía perfectamente a su compañera en el perfil negro sobre fondo iluminado. Distinguía la forma general de la cabeza, el corte de pelo rozando la línea de su mandíbula, la nariz ligeramente curvada, y la barbilla fina y algo sobresaliente. No veía ninguno de los colores que eran parte de ella. Ni su piel, ni sus ojos, ni su cabello. No podía ver la forma de sus labios, ni sus cejas. Ningún detalle. Sólo un perfil negro y, sin embargo, era tan claramente reconocible como un primer plano en color tomado a plena luz del día.

Mulder cerró el maletero despacio para no hacer ruido y preparó rápidamente la cámara de su móvil, antes de que Scully decidiera moverse.

Ahora, mientras miraba de nuevo la fotografía, pensó que era más que una simple imagen tomada de modo apresurado. La composición y el juego de luces y sombras poseían un matiz artístico que le proporcionaba un valor añadido.

"¡Oh!... Esta te ha quedado bien, Mulder", reconoció algo ruborizada al verse tan distinta a la fotografía anterior.

"Has quedado bien tú", admitió él.

Scully sonrió para sí misma. Mulder solía utilizar el humor y el sarcasmo en las situaciones más inesperadas, fuera o no oportuno. Y era igualmente capaz de mostrar atención a los más pequeños detalles, y ver algo distinto donde los demás ni siquiera habrían puesto el menor interés.

Scully le devolvió el móvil olvidándose de revisar el resto de las imágenes. Había dicho que sólo tenía esas dos disparadas sin su consenti-miento así que no había razón para dudar de su palabra.

El fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a decaer mientras la leña se convertía poco a poco en ceniza. Scully pensó levantarse a echar otro tronco, pero en su lugar estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó ruidosamente. Mulder comprobó la hora en el móvil.

"La 01:55h, Scully. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Yo estoy medio muerto".

"Sí, vamos. Mañana quiero levantarme temprano para conocer la zona. Tengo ganas de ver el mar".

Se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

Scully no encendió la luz. Orientándose sólo con la que entraba por la ventana, se quitó el reloj para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Echó las sábanas hacia atrás y se acostó boca arriba cubriéndose con ellas hasta la nariz. Inspiró profundamente tratando de reconocer el aroma, pero nada le recordó a su compañero.

Cuando Mulder sugirió que durmiera en la antigua cama de Samantha, ella rechazó discretamente la idea eligiendo en vez dormir en la de él. Scully no sabía hasta qué punto Mulder lo veía así, pero ella era muy consciente de que a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba a su lado, acompañándole y ayudándole en su búsqueda de la verdad, y de Samantha… ella misma se había convertido en la razón de que Mulder se despertara cada mañana empeñado en perseguir una Verdad que se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos.

Samantha llevaba años muerta, y Mulder seguía sin saber que fue lo que realmente ocurrió. Ya no había razón para seguir buscándola porque jamás aparecería. Sin embargo lo que le ocurrió, fuera lo que fuese, implicaba a hombres en el gobierno que a través del tiempo seguían manipulando los cuerpos y las vidas de personas inocentes. Mulder no podía ni quería mirar hacia otro lado. Su lucha y su búsqueda continuarían hasta el final mientras la conspiración siguiera afectando a personas cercanas a él.

Scully sabía que en la mente de Mulder, ella había ocupado el lugar que durante dos décadas perteneció a Samantha, y tal vez acabara igual que la niña. Muerta como consecuencia de los planes perversos de los hombres que se movían entre las sombras.

El castigo de Mulder no acabaría nunca y ni él, ni mucho menos ella, entendían qué había hecho para merecerlo…

 **Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

 **06:10h a.m. Sábado**

Lo primero que pensó Mulder fue que lo que estaba oyendo era la lluvia. Lo segundo, que caía muy fuerte así que mejor que no se le olvidara coger el paraguas al salir de casa para ir a trabajar.

Lo tercero, que era sábado y la almohada bajo su cara no era la que había utilizado los últimos días en el sofá de Scully.

Se sentó en la cama y trató de ver a su alrededor, pero lo único que distinguió fue la pantalla iluminada de su móvil indicando que eran poco más de las 6h de la mañana, y la lluvia parecía sonar dentro de la casa, en lugar de fuera.

 _Quonochontaug. Scully está conmigo._

Cuando notó que las telarañas en su mente empezaban a deshacerse se levantó de la cama.

Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño al comprobar que era el sonido de la ducha, y no la lluvia, lo que le había despertado. Sus nudillos estaban a punto de llamar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, de pie, vestido únicamente con la camiseta y los boxers. Dio media vuelta y volvió al dormitorio, a ponerse el pantalón del chándal de anoche, y dar a Scully unos minutos más de tiempo antes de preguntar si todo iba bien.

Mientras esperaba abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana. Aún faltaba una hora para que amaneciera. Desde este lado de la casa no se veía el mar, ni otras casas; ni siquiera la luna. Todo lo que Mulder veía al otro lado del cristal era un cielo negro salpicado de estrellas que no alcanzaban a iluminar el suelo.

El sonido del agua de la ducha desapareció dejando la casa en completo silencio. Sin moverse, trató de adivinar qué hacía Scully ahí dentro, pero cuando pasaron más de diez minutos sin que pudiera distinguir el menor ruido decidió salir de nuevo al pasillo. En ese momento, ella abrió la puerta del baño vestida con un grueso albornoz blanco, descalza, y frotándose el pelo húmedo con una toalla. Miró a Mulder en la entrada de su habitación con la misma expresión de sorpresa que él.

"¿Te he despertado?", preguntó algo preocupada.

"La verdad es que sí…pero no importa. Me preguntaba si ocurría algo. ¿Estás bien, Scully?".

"Sí. No deberías haberme dejado dormir tanto en el coche. Llevo una hora dando vueltas en la cama, así que me he levantado a hacer algo más útil".

"¿Cómo ducharte un sábado, a las 06:15h de la mañana?. No bromea-bas cuando dijiste que querías levantarte temprano para aprovechar el día".

"Tú, en cambio, has dormido poco. Vuelve a la cama, Mulder. Voy a vestirme y preparar un café para quedarme en el salón leyendo un rato. No te molestaré con más ruido".

"Dormir está sobrevalorado. Parece una pérdida de tiempo, excepto cuando lo haces tú. Espérame en la cocina y tomaré ese café contigo".

Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Ella hizo lo mismo en su habitación, y en apenas diez minutos estaba arreglada y lista para comenzar el sábado. Eran las ventajas de un día libre fuera de la ciudad. No tener que pensar en trajes, tacones, o maquillaje. Scully sacó los vaqueros de su bolsa, una camiseta blanca ceñida, y unas zapatillas de deporte gris claro. Dejó la chaqueta negra, de tejido ligero, en el respaldo de la silla para cogerla al final, cuando salieran de casa. Se peinó dejando el pelo hacia atrás para que se secara por sí solo, sin secador ni espejo en el que mirarse, y por último sacó el envase de crema hidratante de su neceser. Se la aplicó generosamente a los lados de la nariz para aliviar la piel dañada, y luego cambio el envase por otro mayor, de loción para las manos.

Una vez satisfecha del suave aroma del que se sentía rodeada, se dio así misma el visto bueno, y salió a preparar el café.

Ahora que Mulder quería acompañarle pensó que le apetecía algo más, así que entró en la cocina dispuesta a buscar entre las provisiones para preparar un desayuno completo. El había guardado algunas piezas de fruta y las bebidas en la nevera, mientras que el resto consistía en envasados que seguían dentro de la bolsa, sobre la encimera.

Lo primero que encontró fue el paquete de café, en cuyo lateral, Mulder había adherido varios sobrecitos de azúcar con ayuda de un poco de celofán, y después de eso… nada más. No había leche o crema, ni cereales o tostadas, ni crema de queso. Nada de bollería. Ni siquiera masa preparada para hacer tortitas, o beicon, aunque si lo hubiera encontrado tampoco lo comería.

Scully apreciaba demasiado a sus arterias.

Margaret debería haberse ocupado no sólo de preparar su equipaje sino también de hacer la lista de la compra antes de enviar a Mulder al supermer-cado.

Resignada, buscó la cafetera en los armarios de la cocina para preparar café solo, con azúcar, para los dos. Era demasiado pronto para salir a algún sitio a tomar un desayuno decente.

Oyó a Mulder salir del baño y dirigirse a su habitación así que esperó a que la cafetera terminara su trabajo, y llenó dos tazas. Scully decidió que no merecía la pena sentarse a la mesa de la cocina. En su lugar se instaló en el sofá del salón y dejó los cafés humeantes en la mesita mientras revisaba algunos libros en una pequeña estantería situada en la zona del comedor. No reconoció ningún título ni autor, pero había varias novelas de misterio y decidió probar. Si conseguía meterse en la trama al principio ya no podría parar hasta terminarlo.

Eso ocurrió dos páginas y media después. Tendría que tomar prestado el libro cuando volvieran a Washington. Cuando Mulder entró en el salón, después de comprobar que no estaba en la cocina, ella ya tenía un sospechoso en mente con su correspondiente motivo para acabar con la desdichada víctima.

"¿Una novela de misterio a las 6:35h de la mañana, Scully?. Sí que te ha sentado bien el sueño. La mayoría de los días, a estas horas, mi cerebro no puede procesar mucho más que el modo de subirme los pantalones".

Mulder se agachó para mirar la portada del libro que tenía en las manos.

"Llego a la página tres, y con un café solo no creo que pueda pasar de la diez. Mulder, sé que a ti te podrían dejar en una isla desierta con unas cuantas bolsas de pipas, y sobrevivirías. Creí que a estas alturas te habías dado cuenta de que para funcionar, yo necesito dormir y un desayuno como Dios manda".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"No hay nada con que acompañar el café".

Mulder consultó su reloj.

Salió sin decir nada, y Scully dio el primer trago a su taza en el momento que oyó abrirse la puerta principal. Antes de que le diera tiempo a alarmarse porque hubiera huido en busca de algún suceso extraño dejándola atrás, la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Mulder regresó al salón con una caja de cartón en los brazos.

"¡Tachaaaaan!... Yo también sé un par de trucos de magia con los que sorprenderte, Scully".

Ella se levantó del sofá al mismo tiempo que las cejas en su frente.

"¿Por qué has dejado las provisiones a la intemperie toda la noche, Mulder?", preguntó mirando lo que parecía una variada muestra de envases de comestibles dentro de la caja sin tapa.

"No he sido yo. Ha sido el señor Mancini, Jr", respondió como si ella le conociera también. Señaló con el dedo el frente de la caja, donde se podía leer el nombre en cuestión juntó al dibujo en blanco y negro de un hombre sonriente vestido con un delantal y una caja igual en las manos.

"¿El señor Mancini, Jr?".

"Es el hijo del señor Mancini, como seguro que ya has deducido. Ayer me enteré de que aún está vivo, aunque ya debe andar por los setenta y cinco años, y hace más de una década que dejó el negocio en manos de su hijo Pietro. Vino desde Nápoles a Quonochontaug hace cuarenta años, y abrió una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos en el pueblo, que incluía servicio a domicilio. Si le haces el pedido por teléfono, lo tienes en la puerta antes de la 7h de la mañana. A principios de los años setenta, el señor Mancini era muy conocido por aquí. En verano pasaba a diario con su furgoneta azul, repartiendo víveres entre las casas de campo dispersas por la zona. Investigué un poco, y resulta que su hijo sigue haciendo lo mismo. Durante los meses de verano tiene una clientela fija que le resulta muy rentable, pero si le llamas te trae el pedido cualquier día del año".

"¿Y nos ha traído el desayuno que a ti se te ha olvidado?".

"No se me olvidó, Scully. Me aseguré de que seguía repartiendo antes de hacer el equipaje".

Pensó que debería recordar más a menudo que Mulder no sólo era un hombre obsesionado, desordenado, y con tendencia a autoinculparse. También sabía mostrarse detallista respecto a las pequeñas cosas de cada día…sobre todo con ella.

Scully tomó las dos tazas de café y le siguió a la cocina, donde Mulder dejó la caja sobre la mesa para sacar los envases y comprobar que el pedido estaba completo.

 _Crema y leche para el café, pan tostado, zumo de naranja natural, crema de queso, mermelada de arándanos light…_ Parecía que había hecho el pedido pensando exclusivamente en ella.

En el fondo de la caja estaba el periódico del día.

Scully preparó el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina disponiendo todos los productos. Sabía que era demasiado, pero hoy tenían tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo tranquilos. Cuando lo tuvo a punto, agarró el periódico y separó la Sección de Deportes para entregársela a Mulder, ya sentado enfrente de ella.

" _ **Smart Girls Club"**_ , dijo en voz alta como si estuviera leyendo un titular del periódico.

Solo que sus ojos no miraban las páginas del diario, sino exacta y directamente al pecho de Scully.

Ella bajo la mirada al mensaje de su camiseta y se llevó la mano al frente como para cubrirse, algo apurada no sabía si de que la atención de Mulder estuviera centrada en su pecho, o en las palabras de la camiseta. Se sentó con los hombros inclinados hacia delante y los brazos en la mesa para que la prenda no se ciñera tanto a su cuerpo.

"Te queda bien esa camiseta, Scully. ¿Es nueva?", preguntó en tono casual.

Ella sentía el color subiendo de tono en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le había parecido buena idea esta mañana?. Si se hubiera parado a pensar sólo un minuto habría adivinado que, en cuanto Mulder la viese tendría _**esa**_ expresión en su cara. La que le hacía dudar de si lo que merecía era un buen izquierdazo en los dientes, o un mordisco de juguete en ese labio inferior en forma de ola…

"Gracias… No es nueva. En realidad la tengo desde hace diez años".

"¿Y por qué no te la he visto puesta hasta hoy?".

 _Probablemente para evitar esa mueca de medio lado en tu boca_.

Mulder seguía mirándola y esperando una respuesta perfectamente legítima porque, al contrario de lo que ella suponía, no era una pregunta retórica.

"No la uso mucho, pero mamá la ha puesto en el equipaje. Fue una idea que se le ocurrió a Melissa como regalo cuando me licencié en la Facultad de Medicina. Ella tenía una igual".

"Me gusta. Os va como anillo al dedo". Exageró la mueca estirando su mejilla un poco más. "Me alegro de no haber sabido de Melissa hasta mucho después. Cuando me conoció me consideraba un gilipollas, y en mi camiseta habría escrito algo muy distinto", bromeó.

"Tú siempre das un primera impresión muy distinta a cómo realmente eres, Mulder. Melissa te apreciaba más de lo que crees. La conociste en un momento difícil, pero me dijo que a pesar de tu ofuscación, la escuchaste cuando te recordó lo que de verdad era importante".

"Me convenció de que la venganza no iba a hacer que me sintiera mejor. Y de que la única forma en que podía ayudarte era permaneciendo a tu lado".

"Tenía razón. Creo que en aquella ocasión pude regresar porque te sentí cerca".

"Eso dijiste… Por eso ahora quiero asegurarme de que también estoy cerca. No quiero perderme en mi deseo de venganza por lo que te han hecho, o en una búsqueda desesperada que no me lleve a ninguna parte mientras tú luchas sola. Una vez dijiste que mi lucha se había convertido en la tuya, Scully. Saber qué le ocurrió a Samantha, la Çonspiración y corrupción del Gobierno te importa tanto como a mí. Pero sobre todo ahora tienes tu propia lucha, y es también la mía".

Scully tomó una rebanada de pan tostado, y extendió una capa generosa de mermelada. Su taza de café tenía ya la dosis justa de crema que a ella le gustaba. Sin azúcar. Sólo quedaba dar el primer mordisco, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar el dulce sintió un nudo de aprensión en la garganta. En lugar del gran bocado que le apetecía dar, sacó la lengua y, sólo con la punta, tanteó el sabor de los arándanos dejando que se extendiera despacio en el interior de la boca. Suspiró contenta al comprobar que de momento su sentido del gusto no pretendía jugarle una mala pasada.

"¿La mermelada sabe a metal?", preguntó Mulder mirando probarla como si temiera quemarse la boca.

"¿Qué?".

Dio un buen mordisco a su propia rebanada con crema de queso. No repitió la pregunta porque sabía que le había oído perfectamente.

"No… Está muy buena".

"Me alegro. Aprovecha para comer, y compensar para las ocasiones en que el sabor metálico te ponga las cosas difíciles".

"Mulder, ¿cómo…?".

"Tu madre me ha dicho que estos días has tenido problemas con la comida porque la radiación a veces hace que todo adquiera un sabor metálico".

Una punzada de irritación cruzó su mente por un segundo.

Su madre y Mulder…

Scully se alegraba de que Margaret tuviera un sentimiento positivo hacia su compañero desde el principio. Siempre hubo un lazo afectivo entre ellos que discurría en ambas direcciones como si con su instinto de madre, Maggie rellenara en parte algún vacío en el alma de Mulder. El, a cambio, necesitaba agradecer ese afecto haciendo cuanto estaba en su mano para mantener a su hija sana y salva. Esta necesidad había resultado una misión más difícil de cumplir de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y cada vez que fracasaba, y Scully resultaba de algún modo herida física o emocionalmente, Mulder sentía que les había fallado a las dos.

Sí, Scully daba gracias a Dios de que su madre fuera capaz de mirar más allá de las circunstancias, las ideas, o el comportamiento a veces irracional de su compañero, y ver que en el interior de su alma era un buen hombre… pero últimamente tenía la impresión de que esa complicidad que habían tenido siempre la dejaba a ella en medio, bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de los dos. No importaba las veces que se repitiera a sí misma que su único deseo era ayudarle y acompañarle en estos momentos duros. La sensación de tenerles encima, vigilando cada momento de su vida, a veces era incómoda.

Le daba miedo que llegara a ser insoportable.

"Margaret y yo no estamos conspirando contra ti a tu espalda", aseguró.

Scully no sabía si esa afirmación debía sorprenderle porque Mulder le hubiera leído una vez más la mente, o hacerla sentir avergonzada de que supiera que a veces era exactamente así como se sentía.

"…pero en cuanto hablé con ella le pregunté cómo había ido todo", añadió.

"Ya te lo dije yo cuando hablamos por teléfono. ¿No te fías de mí?".

"Me fío, pero siempre hay que conocer la versión contraria, agente Scully. Es el primer punto del tema _Cómo entrevistar a un sospechoso_. ¿No irás a decirme que ese día te saltaste la clase?".

Esta vez le dio un gran mordisco a la rebanada poniéndose así misma la excusa de que tenía la boca llena para negarse a darle la razón.

"No soy una sospechosa"

"¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer hoy?".

Ella se alegró de que cambiara de tema.

"Deberíamos ir a conocer el pueblo y los alrededores. Aún es pronto para acercarse al mar".

"De acuerdo".

Scully acabó su tostada, y apuró el último trago de café con crema. Iba levantarse para recoger las tazas, pero Mulder se lo estaba tomando con calma, y aún le quedaba la mitad de su rebanada con queso. Lo pensó mejor y se dijo a sí misma que él tenía razón. El desayuno le estaba sentando de maravilla así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar y permitirse un pequeño exceso?. Al fin y al cabo estaban de vacaciones. Agarró otra tostada y le puso una nueva capa de mermelada. Esta vez decidió acompañarla con un vaso de zumo de naranja natural.

Mulder la miraba encantado.

"Tengo que preguntar a Prieto si su ruta de reparto llega hasta Georgetown".

"Si pagas los gastos de transporte extra, por mí de acuerdo. Puede dejar en mi puerta cada mañana la crema para el café, el zumo natural recién exprimido, y las tostadas del día. Recuérdale que sea antes de las 7h".

Mulder sonreía sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Qué?", preguntó dejando el zumo en la mesa. Parecía haberse olvidado de su propio desayuno.

"Nada… Me gusta verte comer así. Me gusta comprobar que te sientes bien".

"Debe ser el mar. Tal vez necesitaba un cambio de aires más de lo que creía".

"Si quieres, podemos volver el próximo fin de semana", sugirió esperanzado.

"¡Uf!", resopló. "Hemos tardado más de cinco horas en llegar hasta aquí, y aún tenemos que volver. Vamos a intentar disfrutar del fin de semana, para que nos compense el viaje, y ya pensaremos qué hacemos el próximo viernes… En siete años, sólo has cogido un par de días libres para ir a Graceland, a visitar la tumba de Elvis, ¿y ahora pretendes salir de vacaciones cada fin de semana?. Créeme, eso no le va a sentar bien a tu cuerpo. Mejor vemos cómo llegamos mañana a Washington, y ya decidiremos qué hacemos la próxima vez".

"Si al volver haces lo mismo que al venir, no tienes que preocuparte de la distancia. Para ti, llegar hasta aquí ha sido como viajar en el tiempo. Te has encerrado en tu cápsula de lana para dormir durante el viaje y al llegar es como si hubieran pasado sólo unos minutos, mientras que yo me siento mucho más viejo. Ahora entiendo de dónde surgió la idea para tu tesis _**Nueva Interpretación de la Paradoja de los Gemelos de Einstein**_. Hemos hecho un viaje de 500 kilómetros. A mí aún me duele el trasero, y tú tienes mejor aspecto que ayer, cuando salimos de Washington".

Mulder contoneó sus cejas un par de veces. Se señaló su propia cara para hacerle notar que se había fijado en las pecas de sus mejillas y el lunar en el labio superior a la vista, sin rastro de maquillaje.

"Has dado un salto cualitativo en el problema de los viajes en el tiempo, Scully", continuó. "Deberías ir preparando tu discurso de agradecimiento para la ceremonia de entrega de los Nóbel".

Scully lamió lo último de la mermelada de sus dedos y los secó ligera-mente con la servilleta de papel. La arrugó en forma de bola y se la tiró a la cara.

"¡Cállate, Mulder!".

Apuró el vaso de zumo antes de recoger las tazas y cubiertos. Las dos partes del periódico seguían olvidadas en un lado de la mesa. Tendrían tiempo de mirarlo por la tarde, cuando se sentaran de nuevo al calor de la chimenea.

Mulder fingió comprobar la hora en su móvil y con disimulo disparó otra foto de plano medio a su compañera antes de levantarse para ayudar a limpiar. Scully simuló a su vez no darse cuenta, pero echó los hombros hacia atrás, y se aseguró de que sus pechos tensaran las letras del mensaje en su camiseta.

El pueblo estaba a sólo diez minutos en coche. Se levantaba sobre una colina que comenzaba justo donde acababa la línea de arena gruesa de la playa. Casi todas las casas tenían sus fachadas pintadas de blanco, y dispuestas en la misma dirección. Mirando al mar.

Mulder aparcó el coche junto a lo que parecía un pequeño campo de fútbol con el césped demasiado crecido, y los marcos de las porterías clavados en el suelo, en su posición, pero sin la red que debía parar el balón. El día había amanecido claro, sin una nube. Perfecto para pasear por las calles, y esperar a que el calor del sol adquiriese fuerza suficiente como para que mereciese la pena pasar algún tiempo en la playa.

"Bueno, supongo que en vez de Guía Indio, hoy debería considerarte mi guía turístico personal", comentó Scully siguiendo el paso de Mulder, que parecía haber elegido una dirección al azar.

"No lo conozco tanto como podrías pensar. De niño venía muy poco. Samantha y yo nos pasábamos los meses de julio y agosto corriendo de la casa a la playa, y viceversa. Había días que nos poníamos el bañador al despertar, y al irnos a dormir seguíamos con el. Mi madre solía darnos las gracias por ahorrarle algunas tareas domésticas. Apenas necesitaba lavar nuestra ropa".

"Tú siempre has sido muy considerado, Mulder", se burló. "Ahora sueles ahorrarte a ti mismo algunas tareas. No pierdes mucho tiempo haciendo la cama".

"El sofá de cuero negro es el primer mueble que compré cuando alquilé el apartamento. Es el dinero ganado con el sudor de mi frente mejor invertido desde que trabajo para el FBI. Ni mi televisor lo supera".

"¿Ni tu colección de vídeos?".

Mulder se agachó un poco para mirarle a la cara.

"La colección de vídeos no es mía", le recordó acercando el índice estirado a su cara, fingiéndose ofendido.

"Sí, lo sé, pero creí que la habías pagado con tu sueldo", insistió irónica inclinando aún más la cabeza para que no le viera apretar los labios.

Mulder arrugó las cejas un momento, no muy seguro de lo que insinuaba. En cualquier caso no iba a decir nada más. Era un asunto delicado entre Frohike y él.

"Vinimos unas pocas veces a hacer algunas compras, y dos o tres noches a ver un espectáculo musical que celebraban al aire libre, en la playa. No mucho más. Nos gustaba la vida solitaria y tranquila de los veranos en nuestra casa, tan distinta del resto del año en la ciudad".

"Y tan inclinada", observó Scully deteniéndose un momento a observar el entramado de calles estrechas y en pendiente que se veía en cada dirección. Su respiración era ligeramente jadeante.

"Es un antiguo pueblo de pescadores construido sobre una colina inclinada hacia el mar. Dudo que cuando se empezó a poblar el sitio, allá por el siglo XVII tuvieran recursos, o ni siquiera la buena idea, de nivelar las calles. Ahora viven en parte del turismo y reformarlas le quitaría ese aroma antiguo que le hace encantador", razonó Mulder.

"Encantador e inclinado", insistió Scully al comienzo de la tercera calle en pendiente que se disponían a abordar.

Debían llevar unos veinte minutos caminando, y su frente mostraba ya una fina capa de sudor. Sólo eran las 9h de la mañana, la temperatura estaba subiendo, pero Mulder aún estaba lejos de necesitar siquiera quitarse la cazadora.

"¿Estás cansada, Scully?", preguntó algo preocupado.

"Un poco, sí".

El señaló un cartel de madera sobre una puerta pintada de azul, unos pocos metros delante de ellos.

"Entremos ahí. Podemos mirar y descansar a la vez", dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Se trataba de una pequeña tienda de regalos y artículos de recuerdo, la mayoría relacionados con la principal actividad económica de la zona que, como ya había apuntado Mulder, se trataba de la pesca.

Abrió la puerta empujando por encima de la cabeza de ella para que pasara primero mientras los dedos de la otra mano, apoyados discretamente en la parte baja de su espalda, la dirigían al interior. Una campanilla en el marco tintineó sobre ellos anunciando su entrada, pero nadie les recibió. Lo primero que llamó su atención, a su izquierda, fue un enorme escritorio de madera, muy antiguo y muy necesitado de una buena restauración, o al menos de un poco de orden. Su superficie estaba cubierta de papeles, artículos de oficina, y libros apilados en las esquinas. En medio, un antiguo timbre metálico de forma semicircular tentó a Mulder, que no tardó en acercarse a presionar un par de veces con la mano abierta y una sonrisa. Ella se planteó recordarle que era un timbre de llamada, y no un juguete, pero se abstuvo. Ya lo notaría él mismo cuando apareciera el dueño de la tienda por algún lado.

Al primer vistazo, el local era un caos. Cuatro paredes y un techo altísimo cubiertas de estanterías en las que parecía posible encontrar cualquier objeto imaginable cuyo aspecto exterior estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con el mar, aunque su función fuera algo totalmente distinto.

Después de medio minuto de observación empezaron a ver que sí había cierta intención de clasificar el material. Detrás del escritorio, la pared estaba ocupada por libros de todos los tamaños y estados de conservación imagina-bles, y a un lado, en un expositor móvil al lado de la puerta, el turista podía comprar una variada colección de postales con fotografías del pueblo y la playa.

"Buenos días, señores".

Los dos volvieron la cabeza al unísono al oír la voz que provenía de algún lugar al fondo del local. Debía de haber alguna puerta semioculta por las estanterías dispuestas en sentido perpendicular, y ninguno de los dos sabía decir por dónde había entrado, pero sin duda era el dueño de la tienda.

Mulder se acercó al escritorio por la parte exterior mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo por el otro lado, con paso algo tambaleante.

"Buenos días. Estamos por aquí visitando el pueblo y hemos visto la tienda", apuntó a Scully con la mirada para indicar que se refería a los dos. "¿Es demasiado pronto?. No he visto ningún letrero de apertura y cierre en la entrada", explicó como disculpándose.

"No hay problema. En esta época entra poca gente a la tienda, y de todos modos mi esposa y yo vivimos en el piso de arriba. Toque el timbre, y uno de los dos bajará al momento para atenderles. Me llamo Gerry".

A Mulder le entraron ganas de pulsarlo otra vez, delante de las narices del hombre.

Era de la misma estatura, y al menos el doble de kilos y años que Scully. Debajo de sus ojos azules, pequeños y demasiado juntos, tenía las mejillas y la nariz de un rojo brillante. Mulder pensó que también él había disfrutado de un desayuno especial, con algo más que mermelada y crema de queso. Vestía pantalón negro y una camiseta de rayas azules y blancas cubriendo la mitad superior de sus bíceps. En la parte inferior, donde acababa la manga, llevaba un tatuaje de un ancla en cada brazo, y una pipa sin tabaco colgando de los labios. Su cabeza casi calva y su mandíbula eran del mismo tamaño.

 _¡Mira dónde ha venido Popeye a pasar sus años dorados!._

Mulder quería pedir al hombre que le presentara a su esposa. Seguro que Scully sentía la misma curiosidad por saber cómo le habían sentado los años a Olivia.

"¿Piensan quedarse mucho por aquí?", preguntó.

Mulder le hizo una señal con los dedos pidiendo permiso para mirar los libros detrás del escritorio.

"Sólo el fin de semana. Mañana por la tarde volvemos a Washington".

"Es un viaje largo para tan poco tiempo", opinó el hombre.

"A todos nos viene bien un pequeño cambio de aires de vez en cuando. Yo solía venir de pequeño, con mi familia".

"Eso sí lo va a tener. Aire es casi lo único que tenemos por aquí en invierno. Eso ha cambiado poco desde que abrí la tienda. Las cosas se ven muy diferentes si nos visitan en verano".

Le miró a él y luego a Scully, distraída entre los objetos de la estantería más alejada. Por lo visto pensaba que estos tipos de ciudad que acababan de entrar en su tienda se aburrirían si el pueblo no podía ofrecerles emociones fuertes.

A Scully se le ocurrían un par de ideas para evitarlo.

"¿Es posible alquilar un bote o alguna otra pequeña embarcación por aquí durante un par de horas?", preguntó. "Nos gustaría ver de cerca los islotes, y las cuevas que se abren a lo largo de la costa".

"No tenemos ninguna empresa que ofrezca ese tipo de servicios, pero pueden conseguir un bote de remos fácilmente. Acérquense a la playa. Siempre hay alguien. A veces un grupo de dos o tres mujeres arreglando las redes de pesca para sus maridos. Tienen embarcaciones de tamaño medio para pescar langostas, en aguas más profundas, pero si lo que quieren es algo simplemente para remar un poco, les aconsejo que pregunten a los que pescan cangrejos, almejas, y pulpos entre las rocas medio sumergidas. Suelen tener cerca su bote de remos. Son pequeños y manejables. No tendrán problemas en pactar un buen precio a cambio de tomarlo prestado dos o tres horas".

"¡Eh, Scully!. Suena bien el plan".

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"En cuanto acabemos aquí nos acercamos a la playa".

Lo que podía suponer un buen rato porque el contenido de la tienda se estaba volviendo más interesante por momentos. O más curioso. Scully no estaba segura de cuál era la palabra más adecuada cuando se vio con una cabeza de tiburón de cerámica en las manos. El color, la expresión de los ojos, y sobre todo la impresionante fila de dientes arriba y abajo de la mandíbula le daban un aspecto lo bastante fiero como para saber que ella jamás pondría eso en su baño. No tenía la menor intención de meter la mano en esa boca llena de dientes cada vez que necesitara usar un par de cuadrados de papel precor-tado. Porque eso era lo que era el tiburón. Un soporte para el papel higiénico.

Scully consideraba que había cosas que debían hacerse con la mayor tranquilidad y el menor stress posible, y tener que meter la mano en la boca del tiburón cada vez, seguro que no era el mejor modo de lograrlo.

Mulder, por su parte acabó de mirar los libros. La mayoría eran guías de viaje, mapas, y libros sobre la geografía e historia local. Decidió quedarse con uno de estos, para conocer algo más sobre Quonochontaug y sus tres playas.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?", preguntó acercándose a Scully por detrás.

Ella había dejado la sección de decoración de temática marina, y ahora estudiaba con atención un cuadro de nudos marineros realizados con trozos de cuerda fina y blanca pegados al fondo del cuadro. Formaban una cuadrícula de 5x4 con un rotulo con el nombre correspondiente debajo de cada nudo.

"¿Sabes hacer nudos marineros, Mulder?".

Se miró sus propios pies y dejó que su labio inferior avanzara sobre el superior.

"Se atarme los cordones de los zapatos", confesó como si fuera más que suficiente para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Scully echó el codo hacia atrás para golpearle levemente las costillas.

"Yo podía hacer estos veinte nudos en menos de quince minutos, antes de cumplir los trece años. Ahora estoy falta de práctica, pero aún soy capaz de recordar al menos la mitad".

Mulder se inclinó acercándose a su cara, por encima del hombro, para comprobar que no le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella volvió un poco el rostro hasta que rozó su mejilla y le mantuvo la mirada demasiado cerca.

"¿Por qué te extraña?. Soy hija y hermana de marinos".

"No me extraña. Sólo me pregunto porqué no lo he sabido antes", respondió casi ofendido de no saber algo así de su compañera de cinco años.

Scully elevó el hombro derecho en un gesto de indiferencia.

"Hay más que no sabes de mí, Mulder".

Se quedó ante el cuadro rumiando sus palabras mientras ella se alejaba unos pasos a observar una colección de maquetas navales en miniatura.

El recorrido de la tienda continuó por separado, cada uno deteniéndose más o menos tiempo según el interés que les ofrecían los objetos. De momento eran los únicos clientes de la tienda, y el dueño se había sentado detrás del escritorio, ocupado en rellenar con cifras las casillas de un documento. De vez en cuando tecleaba en una pequeña calculadora, y escribía los resultados de la pantalla en el papel. Mulder pensó que si era la contabilidad de la tienda, la tarea no debía de llevarle mucho tiempo aunque utilizara solamente una calculadora con carcasa redonda de plástico en forma de timón.

Se acercó a hablar con él en voz baja, aprovechando que Scully estaba de espaldas concentrada ante un grupo de peces hechos a mano con trozos de madera de deriva. La que las olas arrastraban a la playa.

"Esos son del viejo Vincent", dijo Gerry dirigiéndose a la agente. "Después de pescar durante cincuenta años, se jubiló, y ahora se dedica a pasear por la playa. Recoge hasta el último trozo de madera que trae el mar para trabajar con ella. Tiene mucho éxito entre los turistas. Dice Vincent que si llega a darse cuenta antes de su talento habría dejado la pesca hace mucho tiempo. Los domingos echamos juntos unos tragos y aprovecha para traerme lo que ha trabajado durante la semana. Se vende muy bien".

Scully cogió una de las piezas en sus manos para tocar la superficie pulida de la madera. Se trataba de un cangrejo trabajado con gran detalle y realismo, excepto por el color que, como el resto de las piezas expuestas, era el de la propia madera blanqueada por la fuerza del agua, y el sol.

"Son muy bonitas", reconoció poniendo el cangrejo en su sitio, junto a un caballito de mar esculpido de la misma manera.

"Si me permite que le diga, señorita, tengo también una pequeña colección de joyas con el mar como tema".

Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una caja de madera rectangular formada por tres pisos de poca altura, como si fueran bandejas unidas por pequeñas bisagras. Esperó a que Scully se acercara antes de abrir la tapa superior.

"Por motivos de seguridad, prefiero tenerla guardada bajo llave en el cajón en lugar de a la vista, pero en cuanto entra una mujer joven y bonita como usted me gusta enseñársela".

Scully sonrió avergonzada ante el inesperado cumplido. Miró discreta-mente a uno y otro lado esperando que Mulder estuviera centrado en algún objeto del fondo de la tienda, y no lo hubiera oído. Cuando notó el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo exactamente detrás de ella maldijo una vez más su piel pálida, tan fácil de ruborizar.

"No sueles llevar joyas llamativas, pero esos pequeños pendientes que usas habitualmente te quedan muy bien, sobre todo los del aro de oro, y los de la perla blanca", opinó Mulder acercándose a mirar el primer piso de la caja por encima del hombro de ella.

Scully se llevó los dedos inconscientemente a la oreja y recordó que hoy no llevaba ninguno. Nunca se había parado a pensar si él se fijaba en ese detalle. Sabía que sus pendientes pasaban prácticamente inadvertidos. Nunca sobrepasaban la superficie del lóbulo y solían estar ocultos entre los mechones de pelo. Al igual que sus trajes de chaqueta con camisa ceñida por dentro, los pendientes diminutos eran otro ejemplo del esfuerzo por encontrar el equilibrio entre no olvidar que era una mujer, y recordar que trabajaba en un mundo de hombres.

Por supuesto, como en todo lo que se refería a ella, Mulder sí se había fijado. Observó atento las filas de pendientes de plata en la bandeja, y rápidamente tomó una decisión.

"Estos", dijo avanzando el brazo derecho junto al de Scully para señalar con el dedo.

Ella elevó las cejas un poco menos sorprendida de lo que debería al comprobar que había elegido los mismos que atrajeron su atención en cuanto Gerry levantó la tapa.

"¿Quiere probárselos?", ofreció el hombre manipulando el cierre sujeto a la base de terciopelo.

Scully sólo había pensado que eran un detalle simpático. No significaba que quisiera llevárselos.

"Pruébatelos, Scully", insistió Mulder rozando el pelo cerca de su oreja derecha. "Son bonitos".

"Yo no… Sólo miraba".

Se trataba de unos pendientes de plata en forma de coral, con dos ramitas sinuosas y unidas que quedarían lisas y dentro de los límites del lóbulo de sus orejas. Apropiados para llevar cada día a la Oficina. Scully observó que el precio señalado en la etiqueta era más que razonable. Nada caro ni ostentoso… y sin embargo sentía que este no era el momento.

"Vamos, Scully. Si te gustan, te los regalo como recuerdo de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos en cinco años".

Mulder tomó los pendientes de la mano de Gerry y se los ofreció en su palma abierta.

"Mulder, no. Creo que…".

No sabía qué decir. Gerry observaba el intercambio entre divertido y confuso.

"Pruébeselos, señorita. Su compañero parece sincero. Se alegrará si acepta el regalo. Estoy seguro de que estas no serán sus últimas vacaciones juntos. Espero verles más veces por aquí".

"No es mi compañ…".

Scully iba a enmendar el error de que les tomaran por pareja una vez más. Era algo que ocurría con cierta frecuencia y ella seguía sin saber cómo aclararlo de un modo satisfactorio. Sólo tenía claro lo que no eran, pero no lograba dar con las palabras exactas para definir en voz alta lo que sí eran.

A Mulder no parecía preocuparle este tema y casi nunca intentaba sacar a la gente de su error.

El asunto estaba adquiriendo un tono que le empezaba a provocar un cosquilleo en el estómago. Scully tomó los pendientes de la mano y se los puso con dos movimientos hábiles de sus dedos. Gerry se acercó a una de las estanterías para coger un espejo con el marco hecho de cuerda, y lo apoyó inclinado sobre la superficie del escritorio para que pudiera mirarse. Mulder, detrás de ella, observaba también el reflejo en el espejo.

"Perfectos. Tienes que quedártelos", dijo sacando la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera para entregársela a Gerry con un guiño. El hombre entendió la señal.

"Quedan bonitos… Gracias, Mulder", dijo dándose por vencida. La verdad es que le gustaban y él ya estaba decidido así que no tenía sentido discutir por algo en lo que en realidad estaban de acuerdo.

Gerry recuperó del cajón una pequeña caja de color azul donde guardar los pendientes. Antes de que Scully pudiera cogerla, la mano de Mulder pasó una vez más delante de ella, agarró la cajita y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Se los lleva puestos, Gerry. Gracias", afirmó antes de que Scully tuviera tiempo de pensar otra cosa.

Echaron un vistazo rápido al resto de las joyas, todas con el mar como tema, y continuaron con el repaso a la tienda.

Scully miró la hora en un reloj encajado en el centro de los cinco brazos de una estrella de mar, de cristal coloreado. En la parte posterior tenía un pequeño soporte para que se mantuviera en pie en el borde de la estantería, o encima de un escritorio. El tiempo pasaba volando. Llevaban en la tienda más de treinta minutos, y Scully tenía la sensación de que podría pasar ahí un par de horas más curioseando en los mil y un objetos. Muchos de ellos le recordaban su infancia, cuando pasaba tiempo con su padre escuchándole contar historias de marineros, unas reales y otras sacadas de los libros que exaltaban la imaginación del Capitán William Scully. Como la historia de Moby Dick.

Con el tiempo, las conversaciones con su padre no se limitaron a compartir historias de marineros. Dana tenía verdadera curiosidad, quería saber. Preguntaba. William estaba encantado de tener un público tan atento cada vez que volvía a casa durante unos días. Se sentía orgulloso de la admiración que su hija le profesaba y encantado de poder enseñarle, y compartir la variedad de conocimientos y habilidades que debía poseer un Capitán de Marina.

De él había aprendido no sólo a hacer nudos marineros, sino otras muchas cosas, como tripular pequeños barcos orientándose con el rádar, o reconocer las principales características de las naves tanto en el ámbito civil como militar. También el lenguaje de las banderas, el código Morse, el uso de los distintos instrumentos de navegación, y por supuesto a identificar estrellas. Todas ellas habilidades necesarias para proteger la vida de los hombres durante los largos y peligrosos viajes por mar hasta que el siglo XX lo cambió todo haciéndolos mucho más seguros con el uso del radar, la tecnología de satélites, y el GPS.

Hasta llegar aquí, la historia de los marineros siempre le había atraído por peligrosa y apasionante. Esa atracción se la debía en gran parte a su padre y su deseo de compartir su mundo con ella, empezando con la historia de la ballena blanca.

Scully no había aprendido de él sólo conocimientos teóricos y habilida-des prácticas. Sobre todo, el Capitán William fue siempre el modelo en el que ella se había mirado para aprender Tenacidad, Seguridad en sí misma, Criterio propio, Autoridad, o a defender su postura y su opinión frente a los demás. Rasgos que le habían servido para hacerse un lugar en el mundo desde que entró en la facultad de Medicina, y a lo largo de su carrera profesional. Siempre creyó que, en gran parte, le debía a su padre una educación que le libró de convertirse en una mujer pequeña, fácil de pasar desapercibida por todos y por todo.

La agente especial Dana Scully era todo menos eso.

Enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato sin oír la voz de su compañero. Le buscó con la mirada. Mulder estaba frente a un grupo de antiguos instrumentos de navegación, manipulando uno de ellos en sus manos. Ella se acercó en silencio, colocándose a su lado.

"Ballestilla, Cuadrante, Sextante, Reglas paralelas, Nocturlabio, Corredera… y Astrolabio".

Scully pronunció cada palabra señalando con el dedo índice cada uno de los instrumentos alineados en la estantería. El último, el Astrolabio, era el que Mulder sostenía. Volvió la cara hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa, y los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Puedes repetirlo?", le retó como si creyera que se había inventado las palabras.

"Astrolabio… Corredera, Nocturlabio, Reglas paralelas, Sextante, Cuadrante, y Ballestilla", volvió a recitar, esta vez en sentido inverso empezan-do por el instrumento que tenía él entre las manos, sin la menor idea de para qué servía, ni cómo se utilizaba.

"Con este se orientaban calculando la altura de un astro respecto al horizonte, y a partir de ella la hora, y la latitud a la que se encontraba el barco", le informó cogiéndolo de sus manos para mirar al frente, a través del visor, como si fuera a hacer una demostración. "¿Quieres saber para qué servían todos los demás?".

Mulder le dedicó una sonrisa de admiración.

"Scully… Me pone saber que lo sabes".

Gerry seguía ocupado en rellenar sus documentos en el escritorio, y medio escuchaba la conversación.

"Si alquilan ese bote, deje que ella lo dirija y usted limítese a cumplir sus órdenes. Esta claro quién es el capitán", le aconsejó a Mulder.

El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Scully le adivinó el pensamiento al instante, y le acercó a la cara su índice amenazador.

"¡No!".

No hizo falta ni una palabra más. Cerró la boca y se guardó para otra ocasión el comentario que pensaba hacer acerca de lo que le ocurrió al último barco que alquilaron juntos, y quién estaba al mando del timón en aquel momento.

Ella se acercó a mirar una representación en facsímil de unas antiguas cartas náuticas de la costa de Rhode Island.

"A partir de ahí, monstruos", le recordó.

"Por aquí no creo que encontremos nada más peligroso que algunas medusas con tentáculos urticantes, o una anguila eléctrica. Bastará con que no trates de pescarla con tus propias manos, Mulder".

"¿Quieres ir ya a la playa, Scully?", preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a una vajilla, el borde de cada plato y cada taza de café decora-do con dibujos de peces de colores.

Esperó a que le mirase para que viera en su expresión la verdadera cuestión. Mulder quería saber si había descansado lo suficiente como para volver a recorrer las empinadas calles y ver un poco más del pueblo antes de buscar el bote.

"Sí, vamos ya. Me apetece volver a remar. No lo he vuelto a hacer desde los dieciocho años".

"Espero que no hayas olvidado cómo se hace. Cuento contigo para volver sano y salvo a tierra, y para recuperar el depósito que nos pidan".

"Tranquilo, Mulder. Es como montar en bicicleta… siempre que no choquemos con un _Big Blue_ ".

Se acercaron al escritorio y, sin decir nada, Gerry les entregó a cada uno una bolsa de papel con el logo de la tienda que había apartado a un lado.

"Aquí tienen, señores. Ya está todo pagado. Espero que disfruten de su pequeño viaje por mar y de nuestro pueblo, y espero verles más veces por aquí".

Los dos miraron sorprendidos la bolsa del otro.

"No te he visto comprar nada, Scully. ¿Qué es?", preguntó curioso.

"Luego te lo enseño", dijo alejando la bolsa para que no pudiera mirar.

Tras despedirse de Gerry decidieron que lo mejor era volver al coche a dejar las compras, y desde ahí recorrer otras calles en dirección a la costa.

Capítulo Noveno, segunda parte: Sin sesión. Sábado

 **Quonochontaug (Rhode Island).**

 **11:21 a.m.**

Aún faltaban más de dos semanas para el comienzo de la primavera, pero el sol ya cobraba más fuerza cada día. Hoy seguía subiendo en un cielo sin nubes. La mayoría de las viviendas por las que pasaban eran construc-ciones de dos pisos y muchos de los balcones superiores se mostraban adornados de macetas con flores tempranas. Los árboles salpicados en las aceras y plazas ya estaban cubiertos de yemas a punto de abrirse y convertirse en las hojas y frutos de la temporada. Una brisa suave soplaba entre el entramado de calles, y extendía por todo el pueblo el aroma del mar cercano.

El ambiente era inusualmente bullicioso para un pueblo pequeño, en parte porque hoy era sábado. Niños que a diario estarían en sus clases, en este momento formaban pequeños grupos aquí y allá, unos con sus bicicletas o disfrutando de sus chucherías junto a los bancos de la plaza, o participando en algún juego común. Muchos adultos que tenían también el día libre se apresuraban a hacer las compras semanales o realizar trámites de variada índole, para los que no tenían tiempo el resto de la semana.

"¿Quieres entrar a coger unas bebidas para el viaje, Scully?. No hemos traído nada por si naufragamos y nos quedamos aislados en alguna roca", preguntó señalando una tienda de comestibles al final de la calle.

"Sí, vamos. Aunque, en realidad, yo vengo preparada".

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una pequeña linterna plegable lo que, como esperaba, le ganó una mueca de sorpresa primero y un comentario sarcástico después.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?. Espero que no forme parte de la nueva partida del material que el FBI entrega a sus agentes para el desempeño de sus tareas. Los recortes de recursos y presupuesto están alcanzados niveles alarmantes. Esa linterna parece que la hubieras ganado en una feria".

"La gané en una feria", aseguró Scully.

Mulder respiró aliviado.

"Me alegra oírlo… ¿Cuándo fue eso?".

"Tenía quince años, y la gané disparando una escopeta de perdigones en una tómbola. En realidad fueron cuatro. Una para cada uno. Mis hermanos siempre confiaban en mi puntería cuando se trataba de conseguir los premios de la feria a base de tiro de perdigón. De eso hace casi veinte años, y la linterna aún funciona. No sé si el FBI puede decir tanto del material que nos suministra".

"Creo que ya naciste con buena puntería, Scully. Lástima que esa linterna no alcance más de ¿cuánto?, ¿tres metros como máximo?".

"Suficiente para no volver a hacer el ridículo dejando que se nos congele el trasero sentados sobre nuestros chalecos salvavidas, a un tiro de piedra de la orilla", le recordó.

En la tienda se hicieron con un par de latas de té helado y unos sándwiches, dispuestos a tomar la dirección que les indicó el tendero para llegar al mar, pero el camino que seguían acabó súbitamente a unos cincuenta metros de la orilla… y a unos quince metros de altura. Se detuvieron a contemplar el paisaje hasta que la vista se perdió en el horizonte.

El pueblo se levantaba sobre una suave colina por un lado, con un perfil más abrupto por el otro, desde el que en este momento contemplaban el mar. Para salvar la peligrosa pendiente había una larga escalera formada por cuatro tramos de peldaños trabajados directamente en la roca. Después, una franja ancha de playa y a continuación el agua. Las rocas, casi todas de tamaño descomunal, salpicaban el paisaje tanto en tierra como, en forma de islotes, en el mar.

Scully contemplaba la vista con los labios entreabiertos. Sin mover nada más que su mano derecha buscó los dedos de Mulder para entrelazarlos con los suyos.

"¡Es precioso, Mulder!. Creí que íbamos a ver algo muy distinto".

El la miró sin comprender. Habían venido a ver la playa, y eso era lo que tenían delante. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?.

Scully leyó la pregunta en su cara.

"Una playa de arena fina con montones de toallas y sombrillas de colores salpicadas aquí y allá, y gente tomando el sol. Esto es tan diferente. Es… virgen. ".

La expresión de Mulder era de incredulidad.

"Scully, ¿tú habrías conducido más de cinco horas para ver sombrillas?. Esto sí compensa el viaje".

"El viaje ya ha merecido la pena, pero esto lo hace mejor si cabe", concluyó ella.

Iniciaron el descenso por la escalera de piedra deteniéndose en cada rellano para admirar la vista.

El tiempo y los elementos habían arrancado pedazos de la colina. Fragmentos de roca de tamaño variable, desde un grano de arena hasta piedras del tamaño de un puño se habían ido acumulando en una franja rectangular que acababa en el mar. Sobre este suelo irregular, repartidas algunas en grupos pequeños y otras aisladas, aparecían rocas más grandes. Desde el tamaño de una silla hasta el de un edificio. Hacia el este, desde su posición, ni siquiera había suelo suficiente para llamarlo playa. La propia montaña llegaba hasta el mar y en ella se abrían numerosas bocas formando cuevas que avanzaban hacia el interior.

Al otro lado de la línea donde rompían las olas, rocas enormes como las de tierra adentro sobresalían del agua. Pequeños grupos de gaviotas descan-saban en lo alto de cada islote como ruidosas banderas que alzaban el vuelo cada vez que una ola golpeaba bajo sus patas, para posarse de nuevo en cuanto el agua se retiraba.

Caminaron durante un buen rato en dirección paralela a la playa mirando el agua golpear una y otra vez cada roca y cada islote que alcanzaba. Hoy no era un ataque despiadado. Apenas soplaba una suave brisa, suficiente para rizar la superficie del mar hasta una altura de no más de medio metro.

"¡Mira, allí!", señaló Scully extendiendo el brazo.

Mulder se puso la mano sobre las cejas a modo de visera para evitar el resplandor del sol, y entornó los ojos. A lo lejos, unos cien metros delante de ellos y treinta metros mar adentro, entre un grupo de rocas e islotes muy próximos unos a otros, había varias personas. A esa distancia parecían poco más que puntos en movimiento. Mirando con cuidado, distinguía cuatro personas que se movían entre las rocas, y tres botes en el agua cercana. Mulder dedujo que debían ser alguno de los pescadores de los que había hablado Gerry.

"¡Vamos, Scully!", dijo acelerando el paso sin soltar su mano. "Ahí está nuestro transporte. No vayamos a perder el autobús".

Al llegar a su altura, vieron que se trataba de cuatro hombres vestidos con viejos pantalones vaqueros, el mejor atuendo para moverse entre las resbaladizas rocas protegidos de sus bordes afilados. Junto a ellos tenían varios cubos de plástico a los que se acercaban de vez en cuando. Desde la orilla, no distinguían qué era lo que echaban, pero una vez llenos nadaban hasta los botes para vaciarlos allí, y regresar de nuevo a las rocas.

"Vamos a sentarnos aquí a esperar que vuelvan. Con un poco de suerte no tardarán. Un bote pequeño no puede almacenar muchas capturas", apuntó Mulder.

"Depende de lo que estén capturando. La mayoría de lo que se pesca en las rocas tiene un tamaño discreto".

"Entonces cojamos un asiento en primera fila y disfrutemos del espectáculo".

Mientras hablaba, Mulder había localizado ya una roca con una superficie lo suficientemente horizontal y lisa como para servir de asiento improvisado. Las olas se detenían apenas dos metros delante de ellos, y Scully decidió quitarse las deportivas. El suelo de esta playa no era el más indicado para andar descalzo, pero se dijo que mientras estuvieran sentados podían disfrutar de la brisa y las gotas de agua que salpicaban las olas.

Mulder le miraba mover los dedos de los pies como si estuviera saludando con ellos a los pescadores. Las uñas brillaban con el mismo esmalte nacarado que veía cada día en sus manos. Se quitó también el calzado, y estiró las piernas para mover los dedos junto a los de Scully. Ella soltó una risita corta con los labios curvados hacia arriba, mostrando el borde de las encías.

"¿Qué?", preguntó.

"Tienes los pies muy grandes, Mulder", respondió acercando los dos suyos mucho más pequeños, hasta tocar los de él.

Se le ocurrieron al menos tres respuestas adecuadas para ese comentario, cada una de connotaciones más subidas de tono que la anterior, y pensó un momento antes de elegir una de ellas.

"Tengo todo grande, Scully. Es cuestión de proporciones. Creí que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta", razonó con una expresión totalmente neutra, que ella sabía que era fingida.

Decidió seguir mirándole los pies para que él no se fijara en el color de su rostro, y porque de repente, no sabía adónde mirar.

Durante un rato observaron a los hombres trabajar entre las rocas mientras sentían el mar cada vez más cerca. Como si les rodeara. Como si sus cuerpos lo absorbieran a través de cada uno de sus sentidos. Scully respiró profundamente hasta que el aroma salado llegó al fondo de sus pulmones. La brisa movía su pelo y el de Mulder, e intensificaba la sensación de sus hombros en contacto. El sol caldeaba la piel de sus zonas expuestas. Con los ojos cerrados, Scully se concentró en sentir el aire en su cara, el calor en sus manos, y el tacto irregular del suelo pedregoso en las plantas de sus pies. Imposible tener más sensaciones al mismo tiempo, pero después de un minuto comenzó también un leve cosquilleo en la base de la nuca, y abrió los ojos.

Mulder tenía el rostro vuelto hacia ella, mirándole directamente a la cara, y al ser pillado _in fraganti_ bajó los ojos a su cuello y comentó:

"Tenías que haber traído la crema solar. Aunque aún sea invierno, este sol a nivel del mar tiene más fuerza de la que parece. Te vas a quemar".

"No pensé que fuera a necesitarla así que ni siquiera la he comprado, pero la que me recetó el doctor Hansen también sirve para proteger la piel del sol. Espero que sea suficiente para que no me salgan más pecas en un par de días".

Señaló su propia nariz con un gesto de resignación.

Era la primera vez que hacía alusión a las pecas en su presencia. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Scully hubiera preferido que él no se diera cuenta de que las tenía, cosa que Mulder no entendía. Sus pecas, junto con su pequeño tamaño, provocaban en él un sentimiento de ternura tal, que a veces le resultaba difícil resistir la tentación de abrazarla ahí mismo, donde estuvieran. Fuera políticamente correcto, o no.

"No debería preocuparte eso, Scully. Las pecas te dan… personalidad".

 _Y otras muchas cosas que mejor me callo por mi propia seguridad._

Le miró separándose un poco de él como si pensara que se estaba burlando.

"Prefiero que mi personalidad esté en mi cerebro, gracias. No la necesito en mi pecas, ni en ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo".

Nada más hacer su declaración de principios, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto inmediato de poner imágenes en la mente de Mulder, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar al horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras dejaba que las diapositivas mentales pasaran ante sus ojos.

Ella, a su vez, se recreó en la superficie inmensa de la playa a su alrededor, sin nadie más. Sólo ellos dos en medio de las gigantescas rocas, como si fuera el paisaje de un mundo nuevo. A su mente vino la imagen de la última secuencia de la película _El Planeta de los Simios_. La original. La de Charlon Heston. En medio de las olas golpeando la costa, el brazo con la antorcha de la Estatua emergía de entre la arena y las rocas. Mulder habría pensado que algo así podría volver a ocurrir en una playa como esta si su mente no estuviera ocupada en este momento con imágenes de pelo rojo y pecas.

Scully acariciaba la superficie casi pulida de la roca en la que estaban sentados. El viento le había despeinado el pelo, y un pequeño mechón acabó pegado a sus labios. Acercó los dedos para retirarlo en el momento que él sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo. El movimiento de Mulder fue más rápido y rozó su piel antes de que sus dedos tocaran los de él, en lugar de alcanzar la mejilla. Sostuvieron la mirada el uno al otro durante un tiempo que les pareció interminable.

Scully bajó los ojos primero.

"Mulder… prométeme que volveremos aquí más veces. No el próximo fin de semana…Tal vez algún día de verano, cuando pueda caminar por el agua sumergida hasta la cintura".

Mulder captó al instante lo que implicaba la promesa que Scully le solicitaba, pero no respondió. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero hoy era imposible. No podía sin arriesgarse a mentir.

Deslizó el mechón de pelo desde los labios a su lugar, detrás de la oreja y desde ahí, sus dedos se movieron hacia atrás, hasta que su mano se abrió sobre la superficie cálida de la parte posterior del cuello. Le atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron en contacto, y los labios presionados con fuerza sobre el hombro del otro.

"Voy a marcar en el calendario los días que faltan hasta que pueda verte en bañador", susurró Mulder con su boca rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

Las palabras eran uno más de los comentarios insinuantes que Mulder solía hacer sólo para verla elevar los ojos al cielo, pero el tono… Scully lo sintió como una oración. Mulder estaba pidiendo a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchando que le concediera el don de ver algún día a su compañera en bañador… porque eso significaría que seguía viva.

Scully no tenía modo de saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba; sólo tratar de que, fuera mucho o poco, estuviera lleno de buenos recuerdos con los que mantener viva el alma de Mulder cuando ella no estuviera ya a su lado.

"¿Samantha y tú veníais a bañaros a esta playa?".

"No. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí. La playa a la que íbamos estaba sólo a medio kilómetro de casa. Era de arena fina, para las toallas de los turistas. Hacíamos el viaje mil veces durante el verano. Samantha con apenas seis años y yo con diez. Eran otros tiempos. Te fiabas de la gente. Los padres no temían que algo malo les ocurriese a sus hijos sino los vigilaban de cerca cada minuto del día… pero supongo que a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en alienígenas. No he vuelto a esa playa, y no quiero volver aunque esté ahí al lado. Me alegro de haber descubierto esta contigo, y que tenga un aspecto tan distinto. Yo también quiero volver aquí más veces, Scully, pero sólo si vienes conmigo".

Ella miraba el suelo delante de sus pies. Pensó que se mantenía en silencio reflexionando sobre sus palabras, pero al seguir la dirección de su mirada se dio cuenta de que Scully estaba observando un pequeño cangrejo andando a trompicones entre la arena gruesa y las piedras, esforzándose por llegar al mar o al menos a alguna roca en la que encontrar grietas en las que se hubiera acumulado el agua de las olas.

Mulder se inclinó y, con cuidado, agarró el cangrejo colocando los dedos a cada lado de los bordes del caparazón. El animal se dejó alzar en el aire agitando sus ocho patas. Avanzó unos pasos y volvió a dejarlo en la arena, más cerca del agua. El cangrejo notó de nuevo el suelo y corrió a ponerse a salvo sobre una roca sumergida casi por completo. Mulder volvió levantando los pies a cada paso, de un modo exagerado, y ella apretó los labios tratando de no burlarse. Caminaba como si llevara puestas unas aletas de buceo demasiado largas, y resultaba cómico.

"No está bien reírse de un hombre que está haciendo su buena acción del día, Scully. Si no hubiera salvado a ese cangrejo habría acabado en el estómago de una gaviota. Deberías felicitarme por mi valor en lugar de reírte viéndome sufrir. Estas condenadas piedras están muy afiladas; se clavan en los pies".

Por fin llegó a la roca que les servía de asiento. Mulder flexionó cada pierna sobre la rodilla contraria para limpiarse de la planta las piedrecillas adheridas y masajear la piel para aliviar la sensación molesta.

"Felicidades, Mulder. Eres mi héroe… bueno el de ese cangrejo. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?".

No estaba seguro de si se refería al cangrejo, o a la atención que estaba poniendo en calmar sus plantas doloridas.

"¿El qué?".

"Salvar a ese cangrejo aunque es probable que acabe en el estómago de algún otro animal bajo el agua".

"Me gusta pensar que le he dado un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez un pequeño gesto como ese sea suficiente para que viva al menos un día más. En años de cangrejo puede que un día sea mucho. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo viven, Scully?".

"Sólo conozco la esperanza de vida del ser humano, y su equivalencia en años de perro".

"En cualquier caso, lo que cuenta es la intención por todos los congéneres que Samantha y yo nos cargamos con nuestra inconsciencia".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Cada vez que encontrábamos un animalillo en la playa nos lo llevá-bamos a casa dentro del cubo de plástico de Samantha. El que utilizaba para hacer moldes con la arena, a los que ella llamaba castillos. Durante tres veranos seguidos, mamá nos vio llegar a casa con cangrejos, estrellas, caballitos de mar, pequeños peces, almejas de varias especies… e incluso un par de pulpos. Nos empeñábamos en tratar de que sobrevivieran una y otra vez en el cubo de fregar de mi madre alimentándolos con trozos de pan y verduras varias. La segunda vez que intenté proporcionarles más espacio metiendo al pulpo en la bañera, mamá me puso un estropajo en la mano. Me obligó a frotar la bañera con detergente desinfectante, y nos prohibió tajantemente volver a meter ningún otro bicho marino en casa. Nos dejó bien claro que no sólo le parecía poco higiénico, sino que estaba cansada de tener que deshacerse de los cadáveres que Samantha y yo dejábamos a nuestro paso a lo largo del verano".

"Mulder, en la reforma que hizo tu madre hace catorce años, ¿cambió la bañera?".

"No. Es la original. La que había cuando papá compró la casa".

"¿Quieres decir que esta mañana me he duchado en la bañera en la que vivía un pulpo… peor aún, en la que había un pulpo muerto hasta que tu madre se deshizo del cadáver?".

Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado.

"La froté a conciencia, Scully. Mi madre se aseguró de ello. Y eso fue hace casi veinticinco años".

"Tendrás que salvar muchos cangrejos como ese para compensar lo que hicisteis".

"Todo era con nuestra mejor intención. ¿Tú nunca has llevado un animal desvalido a casa?. ¿No has intentado salvar a alguno que estuviera en peligro?".

"Una vez, Bill me amenazó con hacer estofado de conejo con Viky, mi conejita. Intenté evitarlo escondiéndola en un estuche de metal, y se asfixió. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que los animales estarían más seguros si me mantenía lejos de ellos, hasta que tuve a Queequeg… y comprobé que así era".

Mulder agarró los dedos de la mano de ella, extendida en el pequeño espacio de piedra que quedaba entre las caderas de ambos.

"Desde hace casi cinco años, yo tengo esa misma sensación contigo".

"Lo sé…". Dejó que él levantara su mano hasta acercarla a sus labios y le besara suavemente los nudillos. Luego la volvió a dejar en medio de los dos, sin soltarla. "No consigo hacerte entender que no tienes la culpa de esto. Que fue mi decisión quedarme a tu lado y que, en todo caso, tú eres tan víctima como yo de los hombres que tramaron las mentiras. Kritschgau dijo que me provocaron la enfermedad para hacerte creer… ¿Por qué, Mulder?. Existan o no los alienígenas, tú ya creías. ¿Qué más pensaban conseguir haciéndote esto?".

"No lo sé, pero lo que dijo Kritschgau… No creo que todo haya sido una mentira, Scully. El Gobierno y los militares engañando a la población, inventan-do una supuesta invasión alienígena para desviar la atención de la gente de sus verdaderas acciones corruptas… Es todo demasiado elaborado, demasia-do rebuscado. Sí, una parte de nuestro Gobierno nos miente. Actúa a nuestras espaldas contra nuestros propios intereses, pero creo firmemente que esa sólo es una parte del cuadro. Creo que el contacto con los alienígenas fue real en algún momento, y la colaboración sigue desde entonces, no sé muy bien con qué fin. Kritschgau trató de convencerme de que todo aquello era una mentira. Que el tema de los alienígenas sólo era una pantalla de humo para que no viéramos lo que estaba haciendo nuestro propio gobierno. Como tú has dicho, yo ya creía. No necesitaban convencerme provocándote esta enfermedad, Scully. Si así fuera, ¿por qué hicieron lo mismo con las demás mujeres?. ¿Por qué murieron Betsy Hagopian, Penny Northen, y el resto del grupo MUFON?. ¿A quién querían convencer con sus muertes?. Puede que las abducciones fueran secuestros, pero lo que os hicieron, lo que te han hecho, no se debe sólo a la mano del hombre. Hay algo más, Scully, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que me importe descubrirlo si no va a servir para salvarte a ti".

Mulder hizo una profunda inspiración y soltó el aire hasta que sus pulmones quedaron totalmente vacíos, y los hombros inclinados hacia adelante. Como si pensar una vez más en los porqués le dejara exhausto.

"Mulder, estamos en un lugar precioso y vamos a dar un paseo en bote. Olvidémonos por un momento porqué hemos venido y disfrutemos de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?".

Tenía razón. Habían recorrido más de 500 kilómetros para alejarse de la tragedia en que habían convertido sus vidas. Sabía que era imposible, pero Scully estaba a su lado en este momento. Se sentía bien y feliz de estar en este lugar con él. Tenía que dejar a un lado todo lo demás, y preocuparse sólo de que las cosas siguieran igual al menos hasta el lunes, cuando volvieran a la rutina y…

Mulder sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer las imágenes, y miró en dirección a los pescadores.

"Parece que ya vuelve uno de los botes", señaló.

Efectivamente. Dos de los hombres habían subido a la pequeña embar-cación y estaban recogiendo la cuerda con la que estaba sujeta a las rocas. Uno de ellos remaba a buen ritmo en dirección a la playa.

Los dos se apresuraron a ponerse de nuevo las deportivas.

Caminaron siguiendo la línea del agua hasta llegar a la altura del bote, que ya había alcanzado la arena. Los dos pescadores saltaron de la embarcación, y se dispusieron a descargar la mercancía. Eran en total cinco cajas de madera que dejaron sobre el suelo pedregoso, fuera del alcance del agua. Iban a hacer lo mismo con el bote, arrastrándolo hasta tierra firme, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a los agentes acercarse.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo ha ido hoy la pesca?", saludo Mulder deteniéndose junto a las cajas.

Los hombres les miraron sorprendidos un instante, pero enseguida comprendieron que debían ser un par de turistas de los que a menudo se veían en el pueblo. Ciertamente, no en esta época. Solían aparecer en verano, con sus ropas de colores chillones, sus gafas de sol, y sus rostros blancos faltos de sol.

Estos dos que tenían delante desde luego no eran pescadores. Con su piel clara y sus vaqueros nuevos tan distintos a los que vestían ellos durante las faenas en el mar, no cabía duda de que venían de la ciudad.

"No está mal", dijo uno de ellos señalando las capturas.

"¿Qué van a hacer con ello ahora?", quiso saber Scully.

"Los sábados tenemos mercado al aire libre en el pueblo, y hay que darse prisa en prepararlo y venderlo. Hoy, la gente tiene tiempo de cocinar y le gusta disfrutar de una receta casera de pescado fresco".

Mulder observó el género más detenidamente.

Una de las cajas contenía medio centenar de ostras; las más grandes que había visto en su vida. Otra, cuatro pulpos, un par de sepias, y como una docena de calamares de menor tamaño. Un pez de talla mediana, que no supo reconocer, llenaba todo el espacio de la tercera, ordenados uno al lado del otro como un pequeño ejército en formación. Las otras dos contenían erizos de mar, de color negro y espinas amenazadoras. Mulder no estaba seguro de que fueran comestibles, y si le pusieran un plato delante ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con ellos. Unas cuantas langostas, y otra especie similar de menor tamaño, agitaban sus antenas y sus pinzas en el aire desde el fondo de la caja.

"¡Eh, Scully!. ¿Qué opinas?. ¿Compramos uno de estos, y lo asamos para la cena?", preguntó confiado, señalando los peces de la tercera caja.

Parecían los menos comprometedores para alguien que no tenía experiencia culinaria, y ni siquiera conocía el nombre del pez que pretendía cocinar. Ella elevó las cejas y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza para que los hombres no se ofendieran.

"No vamos a volver a casa ahora a dejar el pescado, Mulder. Además, no estoy segura de que sepas cocinarlo, y yo desde luego no lo voy a limpiar. Me da un poco de…".

Bajó la voz hasta susurrar al tiempo que su cara se contraía en un gesto de rechazo. Mulder se preguntó si estaba bromeando.

"Scully, el gobierno te paga un buen sueldo por cortar, trocear, y meter las manos en cuerpos mucho más desagradables que ese bonito pez plateado, que ni siquiera debe alcanzar el kilo de peso. Puedes ponerte los guantes y la mascarilla, y usar el escalpelo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Será un cadáver más en tu mesa de autopsias", sugirió con humor.

A Scully no le convenció el enfoque. Le golpeó suavemente el brazo haciendo un gesto con los ojos en dirección a los dos hombres. Se habían detenido en su tarea, y escuchaban el intercambio de los agentes sin saber qué pensar.

"Me llamo Mulder, y ella es Scully…", dijo al caer en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían presentado. Dudó al notar que usar los apellidos sin poner delante el título de _agente_ , _doctora_ , o _señor_ debía sonar extraño, pero no rectificó. "Estamos pasando el fin de semana por aquí, y esta mañana hemos conocido a Gerry, el de la tienda de recuerdos. Queríamos dar una vuelta en bote por los alrededores y nos ha dicho que podemos hablar con la gente que pesca en las rocas. Mi compañera es una experta en manejar los remos", señaló a Scully, "y nos preguntábamos si tendrían inconveniente en alquilarnos su bote durante un par de horas".

Los pescadores se miraron asintiendo mutuamente en la dirección del otro. No era la primera vez que un turista les pedía algo así.

"Como he dicho, vamos a estar ocupados en el mercado durante unas horas, pero necesitamos el bote a las 16h de la tarde, para volver de nuevo a las rocas", explicó el otro hombre.

Mulder comprobó su reloj. Las 11:35h. No había problema. Scully neceéistaría descansar mucho antes, y él no había remado en su vida. Segura-mente le dolerían los brazos antes de treinta minutos.

"Necesitamos algún tipo de identificación. Ya sabe, tenemos que proteger el bote, y fijar un precio".

"Por supuesto".

El agente consultó a su compañera con la mirada si sería oportuno mostrar sus placas, y dejarles saber que eran agentes del FBI. Esto solía poner nerviosas a muchas personas con las que debían entrevistarse a diario, pero a veces tenía el efecto contrario. Para otros, saber que trataban con represen-tantes de la ley y el orden les inspiraba confianza, y hacía más fácil el intercambio.

Scully tomó la decisión sacando primero su placa del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, para acercarla al rostro del pescador. Este miró atento la fotografía, y las grandes iniciales **FBI** a la izquierda. Luego miró a la agente de arriba abajo haciendo un barrido visual desde los ojos hasta los pies, y vuelta hacia arriba. A Scully le dieron ganas de asegurarle que la placa era suya; que no la había robado ni falsificado. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, así que decidió callarse y esperar a que el hombre decidiera que la placa era auténtica.

Mulder tenía la suya en la mano, con el brazo estirado ante ellos, pero nadie la miraba. Esperó una vez más a que se les pasara la sorpresa, y quisieran comprobarla también. Era una situación incómoda, siempre desagra-dable a pesar de las veces que la había vivido en estos cinco años juntos. Mulder no se acostumbraba ni se resignaba, como trataba de hacer ella. Era una falta de respeto, una muestra tal de machismo, que le rechinaban los dientes cada vez que ocurría. Mientras que él apenas necesitaba mostrar su placa un segundo para que el otro sintiera que estaba ante la autoridad y se comportara adecuadamente, Scully tenía que soportar que, al mostrar la suya, la mirasen como si fuera ella la sospechosa. Como si hubiera algo inadecuado en el hecho de que tuviera esa placa en su poder. Como si creyeran que se estaba apropiando de un derecho que no le correspondía. Como si pretender ejercer la autoridad legal sobre un hombre fuera en sí mismo algo inapropiado… de alguna forma contra natura.

A Mulder le irritaba sentir que si algunos hombres aceptaban que ella era realmente una agente del FBI y someterse a su autoridad, era sólo porque él mismo estaba a su lado. Como si fuera su credencial. Sospechaba que si Scully mostrara su placa en solitario tendría aún más dificultades en ser reconocida y trataba con la debida consideración. Scully no hablaba con él de ese tema, pero Mulder sabia que había ocurrido en más de una ocasión tanto en su calidad de agente especial, como de médico forense en el momento de enfrentarse a una autopsia, y al sheriff de turno competente en el caso.

Había habido ocasiones en que en una situación de este tipo, le hubiera gustado intervenir. Hacer ver al individuo lo inadecuado e irrespetuoso de su conducta, pero se contenía. Scully jamás aceptaría un comportamiento paternalista por parte de Mulder en este tema. Prefería ser ella misma quien le pusiera al tipo en cuestión los puntos sobre las _íes_.

Scully guardó la placa y avanzó dos pasos dispuesta a fijar las condiciones para hacerse con la embarcación.

"Si les parece bien, nos encontraremos aquí mismo, a las 15:45h para devolverles el bote".

Una vez que abonaron por adelantado el precio, y se intercambiaron los teléfonos y la información necesaria en caso de que tuvieran algún contra-tiempo, los pescadores cogieron su mercancía y se alejaron en dirección al pueblo.

Los agentes se quedaron al borde del agua mirando el bote como si acabara de tocarles el primer premio de la lotería, y no hubieran previsto qué hacer con el dinero. Mulder le ofreció la mano a su compañera para ayudarle a subir a bordo con un movimiento elegante, como si quisiera sacarle a bailar, pero ella decidió que antes había que poner la embarcación a punto. Agarró la cuerda del bote, que había quedado en la arena, para dejarla en el fondo, bajo el asiento, perfectamente enrollada. Luego se dirigió hacia la parte posterior y empujó con todas sus fuerzas la embarcación para ponerla en el agua, pero no consiguió moverla ni un milímetro. Resopló un par de veces y empujó de nuevo, pero otra vez nada.

Mulder la miraba esforzarse con una expresión divertida en la cara, sin ofrecerle su ayuda.

"Esto solía ser más fácil cuando Bill y Charles empujaban conmigo", comentó para que él se diera por aludido.

No quiso hacerla esperar más. Mulder se inclinó sobre la popa de la barca, empujó, y esta se deslizó hasta el agua con sorprendente facilidad. Scully aceptó la mano que le volvía a ofrecer para subir al bote.

"Ya te lo había dejado a punto, Mulder".

No intentó convencerla de que ella no había movido la barca ni un solo milímetro; los dos lo sabían.

Una vez a bordo sentados uno frente al otro quedaron en silencio, acostumbrándose a esta situación tan inusual. Scully pensó en los cientos de horas que habían pasado juntos dentro de un coche, rodeados de un cómodo silencio. Ahora no estaba segura de cómo se sentía en este novedoso medio de transporte, con Mulder enfrente en vez de al lado, por razones totalmente alejadas del trabajo. Le resultaba difícil creer que en este momento necesitara decir algo para romper el hielo, pero así era.

Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola doblada en el asiento e hizo un gesto arrastrando cada mano a lo largo del brazo contrario como si se arremangara. Cosa difícil puesto que llevaba manga corta.

"Doy por sentado, Mulder, que hoy no habrá discusión acerca de quién va a conducir".

El la observó ponerse las manos en las caderas mirándole desde arriba mientras se balanceaba levemente para mantener el equilibrio de pie, en medio del bote. Levantó la mano para indicar que no tenía nada qué objetar.

"Todo tuyo, Scully. Ni siquiera quiero saber el rumbo. Llévame dónde nos lleven las olas… siempre que no sea muy lejos. A las 15:45h tenemos que estar de vuelta, y de todos modos este bote no creo que esté hecho para aguas profundas. No sé si deberíamos haber comprado alguno de los instrumentos de navegación de Gerry, por si perdemos el rumbo", reflexionó.

"Tranquilo. No pienso permitir que acabes convertido en un náufrago… otra vez".

Se sentó y tomó los remos girándolos varias veces sobre la superficie del agua para hacer un poco de calentamiento. Mulder no se perdía detalle viendo cómo el movimiento de los remos provocaba la contracción en los músculos de los brazos y el cuello. Scully dejó que los extremos de los remos se hundieran, y maniobró sólo con uno de ellos para orientar la proa lejos de las rocas.

Una vez libre de obstáculos comenzó a remar con un ritmo regular. El bote avanzaba deslizándose con suavidad siguiendo la línea de la playa hacia donde esta desaparecía para convertirse en un acantilado de poca altura que acababa directamente en el agua.

"Scully, si hay monstruos, deben estar ahí. Yo, en tu lugar, no me acercaría demasiado", dijo señalando varias entradas que parecían formar cuevas en el acantilado.

"¿Llevas tu arma, Mulder?".

"No. La he dejado en el equipaje. Estamos de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?. Sólo he cogido la placa".

"Yo sí la tengo", dijo soltando un remo para señalar la parte baja de su espalda, "así que no creo que debas preocuparte por los monstruos".

Mulder compuso una expresión de asombro demasiado exagerada para resultar creíble.

"¿No eras tú quien quería bajarse del coche, y vivir algo parecido a una vida normal?. Traer tu arma reglamentaria a un romántico paseo en barca no parece lo más oportuno, ¿no crees?", opinó.

Scully dejó de remar.

"¿Romántico?".

"Dos personas en un bote, remando en un mar tranquilo, sin nadie más a la vista parece romántico, ¿no?... Bueno, siempre que al menos uno de ellos no sea un marinero con la piel quemada por sol, metiendo pulpos en un cubo. Preparados adecuadamente están buenísimos, pero hay que reconocer que no tienen un aspecto muy atractivo. Le quitan la magia a la imagen que intento crear".

Scully miraba las gaviotas volar por encima de sus cabezas, y el sol en lo alto crear reflejos en la superficie del mar con el mismo tono azul del cielo. La brisa movía el agua sólo lo suficiente como para formar pequeñas coronas de espuma blanca alrededor de cada islote, y hacer oscilar el bote arriba y abajo con un vaivén lento, agradable, y algo hipnótico.

Sí, tenía razón. La imagen tenía algo de romántico, salvo tal vez por el hecho de que debería ser Mulder quien estuviera remando, en lugar de jugar dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el agua con el avance de la barca…, pero eso no lo iba a decir Scully en voz alta.

De hecho, estaba disfrutando de la experiencia de volver a remar después de casi quince años sin hacerlo. Se alegró de comprobar que no había perdido técnica, y que sus hombros, brazos, y piernas recordaban los movi-mientos correctos para que el bote avanzara sin dificultad.

Mulder decidió ponerse cómodo quitándose también la chaqueta, y se deshizo de las deportivas. Una vez con las perneras del pantalón recogidas un poco más arriba del tobillo, estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies desaparecieron bajo el asiento de Scully, apoyados sobre la cuerda recogida.

"Tienes buen estilo", comentó en tono profesional, como si conociera a fondo las características que debe reunir un remero para optar a una medalla olímpica.

"Ya te dije que es como montar en bicicleta. Entre los diez y los dieciocho años remé muchos fines de semana, y algo ha quedado".

"¿En esa barca que teníais en el lago, en la que dejabas que viajaran tus hermanos con el sudor de tu frente, siempre que pagaran el billete?".

"¡Mulder!, ¿cómo sabes eso?", preguntó más que sorprendida.

"…Y luego invertías el dinero ganado comprando golosinas para vendérselas, con intereses incluidos, cuando a ellos no les quedaba dinero para comprarlas en la tienda".

"Me estás empezando a asustar. ¿He hablado en sueños mientras dormía durante el viaje?".

A Scully no se le ocurría de qué otro modo podía conocer esos detalles de su vida.

"Tu madre y yo hablamos mucho durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida, ya lo sabes. Lo cierto es que me gustaría que fueras tú misma quien me contara cosas como esa. Tendré que empezar a hacer preguntas, en lugar de dejarte dormir".

Por supuesto. Mulder y su madre…

"Tú tampoco hablas mucho de ti".

El agente alzó los brazos al cielo.

"Scully, en nuestro primer caso, en Oregón, te presentaste de noche en mi habitación del motel, y me mostraste las marcas en tu espalda quedándote en ropa interior. Para mi sorpresa y regocijo, debo añadir. Reconozco que mi desnudo ante ti no fue tan literal, pero a continuación nos instalamos en mi cama durante casi dos horas, y te ofrecí un relato detallado de mi vida desde que tenía doce años hasta el momento en que abriste la puerta del despacho por primera vez. No fue fácil, y todavía hoy me pregunto que fue lo que me llevó a hablarte de Samantha, y todo lo demás, cuando apenas hacía un par de días que te conocía. No lo había hecho con nadie hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera con Diana. Simplemente dejaba que se enterasen por los rumores, y esperaba que se burlasen. Me encerré en el despacho del sótano para trabajar tranquilo porque sabía que nadie me seguiría hasta allí. Mis ideas y la investigación de mis casos no merecían más consideración que como cotilleos de pasillo… hasta que apareciste tú, y reconociste el valor que tenían sólo porque yo creía en ello".

"¿Cómo no iba a importarme si habían pasado más de veinte años, y tú no te habías dado por vencido?. Seguías luchando por saber lo que pasó. Por descubrir la verdad. Sé que muchos piensan que quieres demostrar la existencia de extraterrestres, pero desde el primer día me di cuenta de que lo único que quieres es saber la verdad. Sea cual sea. Por eso te creí y me quedé contigo. Porque es lo mismo que yo quería. No aparecí en tu despacho para espiarte, ni redactar informes que negaran la validez de tu trabajo o el acceso a recursos que te permitieran investigar. No buscaba razones para que cerraran la sección de los Expediente X a pesar de que sabía que era eso lo que Blevins pretendía, y para lograrlo buscó a una agente novata que le hiciera el trabajo sucio.

"Tu trabajo durante estos cinco años ha sido cualquier cosa menos sucio. No sé si estoy más cerca de la verdad que el día que te conocí, pero has logrado que ahora sea más difícil de engañar porque me has enseñado a cuestionarme mis propias teorías, en lugar de creer ciegamente".

Scully agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

"Tú has hecho justo lo contrario. He aprendido que en algún momento hay que dejar de buscar una explicación científica porque probablemente la respuesta esté más allá de las leyes que rigen el mundo. He aprendido que también puedo mirar más allá de mis sentidos y mi racionalidad".

"Parece que hemos encontrado un punto común en medio de los dos. No está mal, ¿no crees?".

"No. No está mal, Mulder".

"Es más de lo que consiguen la mayoría de los políticos con sus acuerdos, o los matrimonios con sus votos".

"Mucho más…".

El sol estaba en este momento en su punto más alto y un reloj en la distancia, en el pueblo, lo confirmó con el sonido de doce campanadas. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Mulder no podía ver ningún otro barco, ni pequeño ni grande, y nadie estaba pescando en las rocas, arreglando redes, o ni siquiera paseando. Se le ocurrió que esto debía tener algo que ver con la hora. Hacía calor. Empezaba a sentir el sudor formándose bajo su camiseta, y en el rostro y cuello brillantes de Scully.

Mulder cogió su chaqueta y buscó en el bolsillo lateral. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que era, le encasquetó algo en la cabeza con la firmeza suficiente como para cubrirle los ojos e impedirle la visión.

"Le voy a dar la razón a Gerry. En este momento es lo que necesitas, Scully... ¡Oh, perdona!".

Tiró de la visera hacia arriba para descubrirle los ojos, y le dio una mirada apreciativa.

"Así está mejor".

Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"¿Qué es esto, Mulder?".

"Por si quedaba alguna duda de quién es el Capitán de la nave".

Scully se lo quitó para poder mirarlo bien.

Efectivamente, se trataba de una gorra blanca, con la palabra CAPITAN en el frente, bordada en negro. Debajo, un cordón del mismo color a lo largo de la visera y detalles dorados en forma de ramas. Scully se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente la gorra de Capitán de Marina reglamentaria, sólo una imitación, y supo dónde la había conseguido.

"Gracias, Mulder", dijo poniéndosela de nuevo para llevarse la mano con los dedos estirados hasta el borde de la visera negra a modo de saludo.

"Como todo Capitán que se precie, supongo que sabes que el honor de vestir esa gorra no viene sin un precio".

Ella le miró suspicaz mientras volvía a coger los remos.

"¿Qué precio?".

"Ante un posible naufragio, el Capitán es el último en abandonar la nave. Las mujeres y los niños primero, pero como en este viaje no los hay, me corresponde a mí ser rescatado a continuación".

Scully se levantó la visera de la gorra, que le volvía a caer sobre los ojos. O era talla única, o Mulder se la había probado en su propia cabeza.

"Mulder, yo soy una mujer".

Por un momento pensó si no debería haber pronunciado esta última frase hace mucho tiempo.

"No, Scully. Tú eres el Capitán. Y si no te importa, me gustaría que ahora dijeras eso de _rumbo a babor, o a estribor_ … o lo que sea. Quiero que te acerques a aquellas dos rocas, y desembarquemos para echar un vistazo a esa cueva".

"Mirando en dirección a proa, esas rocas están a estribor", explicó señalando a la derecha.

Al acercarse a las rocas soltó un remo, y utilizó el otro para girar la barca hasta que quedó en dirección perpendicular a la playa. Cuando sintió el suelo pedregoso rozar el fondo, Mulder saltó para ayudar a ponerla fuera del agua.

"¡Maldita sea!".

Scully comenzó a recoger las perneras de sus vaqueros doblándolas hacia arriba todo lo que pudo. No pasaron de las pantorrillas, pero le pareció que sería suficiente para no acabar, como él, soltando juramentos al viento. Sus pantalones, recogidos sólo hasta los tobillos quedaron totalmente calados a pesar de haber pisado tierra firme cuando el agua que se había retirado momentáneamente, regresó con la siguiente ola.

"Al menos tú calzado esta secó", dijo ella tratando de disimular una carcajada al saltar con los dos pares en la mano. Dejó el de Mulder en el suelo, y se calzó sus deportivas. El miraba sin saber qué hacer. Con los pies mojados, calzarse no era una opción, y caminar descalzo sobre las piedras una tortura que sólo estaba dispuesto a soportar si se trataba de salvar la vida de alguna otra criatura marina indefensa. Ahora mismo se estaba replanteando la idea de visitar la cueva. Tal vez debería volver a la barca para seguir disfrutando de un apacible paseo a costa del esfuerzo de su compañera.

"Quedémonos un rato sentados hasta que puedas calzarte, Mulder. Con este sol, tus pies se secarán rápidamente", sugirió.

Se alejaron unos pasos hasta una zona donde las piedras que cubrían el suelo eran más pequeñas y regulares. Scully se tumbó boca arriba con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza, y la gorra cubriéndole parte del rostro y los ojos para evitar el sol. Mulder se acostó a su lado en la misma posición, pero sin nada que tapara su vista, giró el rostro hacia ella. El borde de la camiseta de Scully había subido junto con los brazos, y Mulder podía ver su ombligo y el lento ascenso y descenso de su vientre en cada movimiento respiratorio. Sintió la tensión crearse en su propio vientre y bajar por las piernas hasta los dedos de sus pies desnudos.

Detrás de ellos, el acantilado se levantaba vertical desde el mar, con sólo algunas zonas aquí y allá algo más horizontales como para formar franjas de playa estrechas, como la que ocupaban ahora. El único sonido que parecía llenarlo todo a su alrededor era el creado por docenas de aves marinas posadas en los salientes del acantilado. Mulder observó las omnipresentes gaviotas y algunos cormoranes reconocibles por su tamaño y su color negro, pero no supo identificar muchas otras aves más pequeñas que se movían entre ellos.

Con un ligero movimiento del cuello, su vista volvió el ombligo de Scully.

"Necesitaremos esa linterna tuya para visitar la cueva".

"Sabía que algún día se me presentaría la oportunidad de sacarle partido", comentó irónica desde debajo de la gorra.

Se dio un par de golpecitos en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón para indicar que la llevaba ahí. Mulder desvió los ojos del vientre y los fijó en su cadera.

"No sé qué haría sin ti, Scully. Sin arma, sin linterna, sin la menor idea de cómo manejar un bote de remos…".

"Y yo preocupada por si alguien se daba cuenta de que esta mañana he salido de casa sin pendientes".

"Yo me di cuenta el lunes de la semana pasada. Cuando terminamos de comer nuestros sándwiches en el despacho fuiste un momento al lavabo, y al volver habían desaparecido las perlas blancas de tus orejas. No te pregunté porque no creí que fuera importante, y sí algo personal. No las volví a ver en toda la semana, hasta que lo entendí este lunes por la tarde, cuando me pediste que guardara tu cruz de oro".

"Están mejor en el joyero de mi habitación que en tus orejas, Mulder, pero si insistes puedo llevarlos el lunes por la mañana al despacho. Seguro que Skinner apreciará verlas junto a la cruz en tu cuello".

"Prefiero guardarte estos. Supongo que también tendrás que quitártelos durante la sesión".

Mulder rozó apenas con la yema de su dedo índice el trocito de coral de plata sobre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Scully sintió el leve cosquilleo viajar hasta el conducto auditivo, y reprimió el impulso de rascarse introduciendo su propio dedo. Se apartó la gorra de la cara y la sorpresa le abrió por completo los párpados, a pesar de los rayos de sol incidiendo directamente en sus pupilas.

Mulder se había incorporado sobre su lado derecho, apoyado en el antebrazo, mirándola desde arriba. Tan cerca que su cara quedaba algo desenfocada, como le ocurría cada tarde cuando el extremo del brazo robótico se acercaba demasiado a esa zona entre sus ojos. También ahora hundió la cabeza un poco más en el suelo, como hacía de modo inconsciente en la fina almohada de la camilla.

"Mulder, se me están clavando las piedrecillas del suelo en la nuca", dijo con un tono más bajo y susurrante de lo que había pretendido.

Su mano libre descansaba en los dedos de él, aún tocando el lóbulo.

"Mis pies ya están secos. Vayamos a ver la cueva".

La voz sonó como agrietada en los oídos de Scully, y pensó que no sólo sus pies estaban secos. A su boca tampoco le vendría mal un trago de ese té que había quedado en la barca. Se sentó para colocarse la gorra, y a continuación se puso en pie a la vez que él.

Ya calzado, se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva caminando codo con codo, con los brazos en contacto, y las miradas en direcciones opuestas. Él intentaba reconocer alguna otra ave en lo alto del acantilado, mientras Scully miraba cada paso para evitar pisar una piedra un poco más grande que pudiera hacerle caer.

De cerca, la entrada de la cueva era mucho mayor de lo que parecía desde el mar. Scully calculó que debía tener la altura de diez pisos, y forma de medio óvalo alargado. Imaginó que, con un par de torres a cada lado, tendría un aire de catedral.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, probablemente milenios, las enormes rocas caídas que una vez formaron parte del interior del acantilado aún bloqueaban la entrada. Por fortuna, toda la estructura era de proporciones tales que los huecos aparentemente estrechos entre las rocas eran en realidad accesos amplios para la escala de un ser humano.

Mulder miró hacia arriba. La luz que alcanzaba sin dificultad la zona que pisaba desaparecía rápidamente al mirar hacia donde debería estar el techo, y sólo había una oscuridad que parecía traspasar el propio acantilado para fundirse con el cielo real. De noche no sería fácil distinguir si uno se encontraba en el interior o en el exterior de la cueva.

"De repente me siento pequeño. Como si hubiera dado un trago a la poción que dice _bébeme_ ".

Scully, de pie al lado de una roca más alta que ella misma, y del propio Mulder al otro lado, apretó los labios en una línea fina e hizo un gesto afirmativo para sí misma. Desde que le conociera, a menudo ella se sentía como si se hubiera bebido la botella entera.

"Si encontramos el pastel encima de una de esas rocas pienso comérmelo entero yo sola", le informó siguiendo con su alusión a _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

"Mientras no empieces a llorar a continuación… Hemos dejado la barca ahí fuera y no sé si voy a ser capaz de arrastrarla hasta aquí".

"¡Muldeeer…!", le avisó alargando el nombre para que entendiera que ya habían caminado bastante por el País de las Maravillas.

En vez de adentrarse en el interior de la cueva, decidieron comenzar su pequeña expedición desde el lado derecho de la entrada siguiendo la línea de la pared, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no era tan fácil como habían imaginado. En realidad no había ninguna pared que seguir pues la cueva estaba formada por una cámara principal a cuyo alrededor se abrían otras cámaras, y alrededor de estas otras más. Ni siquiera sabrían decir cuántas habían en total, pero debían ser muchas y de dimensiones muy variables. Scully no pudo evitar expresar su temor ante la cantidad de entradas y salidas interconectadas, y su falta de experiencia a la hora de moverse en lugares como este. Empezaban a sentir que el lugar les quedaba demasiado grande, y eso lo convertía en amenazador. Decidieron quedarse en la cámara principal y no hacer caso de las secundarias que se abrían a cada paso.

El ambiente en el interior era húmedo. En medio del silencio podían oír el ritmo lento de varias gotas de agua cayendo en distintos puntos de la cueva empeñadas en crear estalactitas y estalagmitas a base de tiempo y paciencia.

Mulder localizó uno de los sonidos en un saliente de la pared a la altura de su cara. La gota ya llevaba dejando su porción insignificante de cal el tiempo suficiente como para haber formado una diminuta estalactita del tamaño de su dedo índice. Del extremo aún colgaba la gota, y cronómetro un minuto y medio hasta que la vio caer. En cuclillas observó atento el punto de impacto, y descubrió la correspondiente estalagmita. De momento había logrado elevarse casi un centímetro en dirección al cielo.

Lo dicho. Tiempo y paciencia.

"No es la primera vez que pienso que el FBI debería instaurar este sistema en la Sala de Interrogatorios. La conversación con algunos sospecho-sos sería mucho más fluida".

Scully no pudo evitar la mirada al cielo ni siquiera cuando él no la veía. Caminaba un par de pasos por detrás observando el relieve de las paredes.

"¿La gota malaya, Mulder?. Cualquier cosa con tal de librarte de asistir a los Seminarios para trabajar en tus dotes de comunicación, ¿no?".

"Mis dotes de comunicación no deben ser tan malas si me conoces tan bien", contraatacó.

"Eso dice algo de mis dotes de comunicación, no de las tuyas".

"¿Las tuyas, Scully?... ¿Tengo que recordarte dónde te encontré el viernes de la semana pasada por no querer hablar conmigo?".

Mulder se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, arrepentido en el instante en que la última palabra abandonó su boca.. Se dio la vuelta despacio. Scully estaba apenas a un metro de él, con la mano apoyada en una roca que parecía brotar directamente del suelo. Como si, al igual que una planta, hundiera sus raíces en la tierra. No le miraba a él.

"Lo siento… Scully, no tenía que haber dicho eso. Ha sido un golpe bajo".

Retrocedió hasta dónde estaba ella, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"A veces no puedo evitar pensarlo", prosiguió tratando de explicarse, "pero hemos venido a pasarlo bien. No quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros y nos haga más distantes".

"Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho, pero es difícil… Sólo hacía tres semanas que te había llamado para que fueras al hospital porque necesitaba decirte algo. Aún recuerdo tu cara de incredulidad… intentando negar lo que me estaba ocurriendo".

"No tienes que explicarme nada, Scully, y menos aquí. No hemos venido a eso. Disfrutemos del momento, ¿de acuerdo?".

Dejó que su mano resbalara desde el hombro hasta los dedos para enlazarlos con los suyos. Scully levantó el rostro y estiró el cuerpo como si escuchara.

"¿Qué es eso, Mulder?".

"¿Qué?", preguntó él dudando de si debería afinar la vista, o el oído.

En vez de responder, Scully se separó de él y caminó hasta una de las cuevas laterales deteniéndose en el ensanche que hacía las veces de entrada.

"¡Oh!. Mira, Mulder".

El ya estaba detrás, observando por encima de su hombro.

El ruido era en realidad el sonido del agua. El suelo de la cámara formaba un escalón y la corriente de agua surgía de algún punto de la pared del fondo para extenderse hasta el borde. El desnivel de casi medio metro que tenía que salvar era lo que producía el sonido. La cantidad de agua no era mucha, y la caída formaba una fina lámina transparente que desaparecía en la parte más baja del escalón, entre las grietas del suelo.

La cueva albergaba no sólo juegos de agua, sino también de luz. El techo estaba abierto en algunas zonas. Pequeños huecos que se abrían paso hasta el otro lado, y por los que penetraba la luz que llegaba hasta el suelo en forma de columnas delgadas.

En una de las cámaras descubrieron cinco de estos huecos, que formaban cinco columnas de luz muy próximas unas a otras. Mulder no pudo reprimirse, y entró en la cámara para situarse bajo los haces de luz que, en conjunto, formaban una zona circular iluminada.

"Me siento como si fuera la estrella principal en una obra de teatro; estoy brillando en medio del escenario", dijo inclinándose con una mano en el pecho saludando a un público inexistente.

"A mí me parece que una nave espacial se ha detenido encima de ti, y está proyectando su haz de luz sobre tu cabeza, a punto de abducirte. Yo en tu lugar saldría inmediatamente de ese círculo de luz".

El miró hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, a sus pies en medio del círculo, y se hizo a un lado inmediatamente… por si acaso.

"Scully, no sé si es este lugar o si llevas demasiado tiempo conmigo, pero se te está poniendo el humor muy negro".

"Tengo una explicación mejor para eso. Conoces la Teoría de la Evolución, ¿verdad, Mulder?. En pocas palabras, te adaptas o mueres. Sin darme cuenta llevo cinco años tratando de optar por lo primero. Empiezo a ver las cosas con tus ojos".

"¿Quieres decir que lo siguiente es creer a pie juntillas mis teorías?", preguntó en el tono que un niño utilizaría para preguntar ¿es para mí? ante una golosina gigante.

"Te recuerdo también que la Evolución es un proceso lento que implica múltiples generaciones. En caso de que vaya a ocurrir eso que dices, me temo que no lo verán tus ojos".

"¡Ouch!, Scully. Creo que disfrutas decepcionándome. Eres mala".

"Soy tu seguro de vida, Mulder. Si no mantuviera bien sujeta la cuerda que tienes alrededor del tobillo, ya habrías salido volando como un globo relleno de helio. A estas alturas andarías por la Estratosfera".

Mulder se encogió de hombros, como si no le quedara más remedio que dar la razón a su compañera.

Por supuesto no era eso.

"Creo que está empezando a llover aquí dentro".

Ella miró hacia la entrada y comprobó que el cielo seguía tan azul como cuando entraron. El agua no se estaba filtrando desde el exterior.

"No lo creo. Puede que sean las estalactitas", aventuró mientras le miraba frotarse la humedad que sentía en la parte posterior del cuello.

Se miró los dedos…

"Scully…, saca la linterna".

Ella la encendió y alumbró la mano aunque en realidad no era necesario porque de fuera llegaba luz más que suficiente como para identificar lo que era.

Mulder alzó el cuello hacia arriba y ella le siguió apuntando con su linterna en la misma dirección, a una sección del techo más baja que el resto. No debía de estar a más de cinco metros de altura y los salientes estaban cubiertos de algo oscuro que se agitaba. Scully lo identificó como pequeños murciélagos colgando boca abajo, apiñados unos con otros como si el conjunto fuera un árbol cargado de frutos.

"Mulder, deberías apartarte de ese saliente", le aconsejó con una mano en la boca, y la otra apuntando con su linterna. No era lluvia, pero cada pocos segundos caía sobre cualquier incauto que se atreviera a pasar por allí desprevenido.

Se apartó rápido manteniendo su mano todo lo separada que podía de sí mismo.

"¿Por qué siempre acabo con los dedos metidos en sustancias sospe-chosas?", se quejó mirando arriba como si buscara la respuesta en el cielo.

"No se trata de nada sospechoso, Mulder. Está muy claro lo que es. Mantén la calma y acerquémonos allí", dijo señalando la cámara que habían visitado minutos antes. "Al menos tienes agua para lavarte un poco".

Práctica como siempre, era Scully quien mantenía la calma y hacía uso de su sentido común para solucionar el problema de la mejor manera posible…aunque eso no estaba reñido con el hecho de que encontrara la situación realmente cómica. Tenía los labios tan apretados que prácticamente habían desaparecido dentro de su boca.

"Venga, Scully, ríete de una vez. Te van a estallar las órbitas de tanto aguantar", dijo agachándose junto a la pequeña catarata. Se lavó las manos, y luego se frotó el cuello con fuerza hasta que volvió a sentirse limpio.

Scully, en pie detrás de él, guardó a toda prisa el móvil antes de que se incorporase y se diera la vuelta…

Aún permanecieron en la cueva treinta minutos antes de regresar a la barca para recorrer un poco más de la costa. Una vez puesta a flote, se le ocurrió algo.

"Deja que ahora reme yo, Scully".

Ella arrugó el ceño como si estuviera considerando la idea.

"¿Alguna vez has remado?".

"No… pero no parece difícil".

"No lo es, pero se necesita cierta técnica. Si no lo haces del modo correcto puede que mañana por la mañana no puedas levantar ni la taza del desayuno. Créeme, a mí me ha pasado".

"Me gustaría probar. Si crees que no lo hago bien, enséñame. Tienes experiencia".

Ocuparon de nuevo sus asientos en la barca aunque invirtiendo sus puestos. Mulder tomó los remos e hizo algunos movimientos giratorios para familiarizarse con ellos antes de sumergirlos en el agua y dar un par de remadas amplias. La barca avanzó, pero también hizo un movimiento brusco en sentido lateral que hizo que Scully se agarrara con fuerza al borde de su asiento.

"Mulder, si haces eso otra vez es muy probable que volquemos", le avisó disimulando el susto en su rostro.

No tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería, y además ya estaba a la mitad del siguiente impulso. Cuando volvió a empujar los remos hacia delante, hacia Scully, el bote avanzó otro tramo y osciló de nuevo en sentido lateral hasta que el borde rozó la superficie del agua, y una pequeña cantidad saltó al interior. Mulder sabía que algo estaba haciendo mal.

"Scully, di algo o empieza a achicar agua. Creo que esto no va bien".

"Remar es algo muy intuitivo, pero hay un par de cosas que hay que saber para que el bote se deslice con suavidad, y sobre todo con seguridad".

Mulder detuvo el movimiento preparado para tomar nota de la forma correcta de mover los remos. Ella estaba considerando la mejor manera de explicarle la técnica, pero abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Le miraba las manos aferradas con fuerza a los remos. Cuando le miró a los ojos, Mulder levantó las cejas alentándola a que dijera algo.

Scully decidió que una imagen valía más que mil palabras.

Se puso en pie y pasó al otro lado del asiento de Mulder hasta que quedó detrás y, con la mano en su hombro, le empujó levemente.

"Hazme sitio".

El se movió hacia delante en su asiento hasta quedar casi en el borde, y sintió la mano de Scully en su otro hombro apoyándose mientras pasaba las piernas por encima del asiento, una a cada lado de las caderas de Mulder, y el trasero en el espacio libre que había dejado detrás.

La posición era un poco más incómoda de lo que había parecido en su mente, sobre todo porque por un momento había olvidado que Mulder era mucho más ancho y alto que ella, incluso sentados. Estiró los brazos a cada lado de él para comprobar que alcanzaba a agarrar los remos, y la columna para mirar el mar por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

"Suelta los remos, Mulder. Tienes los dedos agarrotados. Se trata de deslizarlos por el agua, no de clavarlos como si estuvieras cavando un agujero con una pala".

 _Deslizarlos, no clavarlos_ , repitió en su mente asegurándose de retener al menos la información básica de lo que Scully pretendía enseñarle.

"Tienes que sujetar los remos más arriba, cerca del extremo, para controlar mejor el movimiento. Y asegúrate de que las dos manos están siempre a la misma altura para que el movimiento sea simétrico en ambos lados. De ese modo el bote se mantendrá estable, sin oscilar. No quisiera que termináramos cayendo por la borda".

Mulder agarró los remos a la altura que le indicó, y ella puso las manos a continuación para sujetarlos con él, pero la posición era incómoda. La espalda de Mulder le obligaba a separar demasiado los brazos así que decidió poner sus manos sobre las de él, en lugar de a los lados. Así era más fácil mostrarle la técnica correcta de mover los remos.

"Tienes que hacer una especie de ocho con los remos. Cuando los alejas de ti van fuera del agua, y cuando los acercas tienen que ir sumergidos para impulsar el bote hacia delante".

Scully acompañaba sus palabras con el movimiento correspondiente de sus manos sobre las de él.

"Cuando aprendes a mover la barca y logras el ritmo adecuado, hay pocas cosas que resulten tan relajantes como remar. La Tierra y todos sus problemas desparecen bajo tus pies. Deslizarse por el agua es lo más parecido a moverse entre las nubes. Recuerdo que, sobre todo en mi último año de Instituto, antes de entrar en la Facultad de Medicina, bajaba al lago después de los exámenes parciales, y el estrés acumulado desaparecía en cuanto me sentaba en el bote e insertaba los remos en los escálamos".

Mulder giró el rostro a la izquierda. El aire de su respiración se mezclaba con el suyo y movía suavemente el pelo de Scully, que vigilaba la dirección mirando por encima de su hombro. Sus labios entreabiertos no lo habían superado y su aliento cálido acariciaba su piel donde acababa la camiseta y comenzaba el cuello.

"¿Escálamos?", preguntó cuando la palabra estaba ya a punto de desaparecer de su mente disuelta entre la suavidad de sus manos moviendo los remos sobre las de él, y el calor en su espalda cuando Scully se inclinaba hacia delante para completar cada impulso.

"Es esta pieza de metal, redondeada, donde se sujetan los remos", explicó soltando la mano derecha de Mulder para señalar los dos lados de la barca, donde se fijaban las piezas en cuestión.

"Escálamos", repitió de nuevo haciendo girar la palabra en su boca como si fuera un caramelo de menta. "Scully, a veces tengo la sensación de que conoces palabras que nadie más ha pronunciado nunca".

"Es un término común entre los pescadores, y gente aficionada al remo", aseguró.

"Tenía que haberte comprado esa gorra de Capitán hace mucho tiempo", se dijo para sí mismo.

"No quiero que te sientas decepcionado, Mulder. Me ha gustado, pero ya tengo una".

Mulder alejó un poco el rostro, sorprendido.

"¿Ya tienes una gorra de Capitán?. ¿Por qué no la he visto nunca?".

Ella le miró de lado, con la ceja levantada, preguntándose sí esperaba que apareciese cada mañana en el despacho con ella puesta.

"Mi padre me la regaló cuando cumplí ocho años, y me enseñó a remar. De los cuatro, yo era la que más interés mostraba por su trabajo. Me gustaba que me hablara de sus viajes y de sus tareas como Capitán, así que debió pensar que me merecía una gorra. Yo no la pedí.

Siempre me la ponía cuando salíamos a remar los fines de semana al lago en nuestro pequeño bote; me hacía sentir orgullosa… y a Bill un poco celoso. Pensaba que siendo el mayor, y varón, era él quien merecía llevarla, pero lo cierto es que no mostró interés por el mar hasta los catorce años. Para entonces yo ya sabía hacer unos cuantos nudos marineros, leer mapas, manejar un sextante, y algunas otras cosas… incluido remar".

"Tú eras quien se merecía esa gorra, Scully, no tu hermano. De eso no me cabe la menor duda".

"A mí tampoco. Un par de veces le pillé en mi habitación probándosela a escondidas ante el espejo, pero nunca se atrevió a pedirme permiso. Era demasiado orgulloso, y de todos modos no se la hubiera prestado. Cuando lo recuerdo ahora, es como si en vez de mi gorra, le hubiera pillado probándose mi ropa".

Sonrieron simultáneamente ante la imagen. La barca mantenía en este momento su avance suave, constante. Mulder había aflojado la presión sobre los remos, y dejaba que fueran las manos de Scully sujetando con fuerza las suyas, las que manejaran la barca. Miraban el extremo de los remos entrar al agua delante de ellos, deslizarse con suavidad, y salir por la parte posterior, volar un momento, y hundirse de nuevo. Mulder sentía el mismo movimiento reflejado en su espalda; el cuerpo y los brazos de Scully deslizándose sobre el suyo con el ritmo de los remos en el agua.

"Scully, recuérdame por qué es la primera vez que hacemos esto en cinco años".

"¿Remar?".

"Salir juntos de vacaciones… o algo parecido".

"No lo sé… ¿Tal vez porque eres un adicto al trabajo?".

"Nunca más. La próxima vez que rechace una propuesta para hacer algo divertido, apúntame con tu arma".

"Te recuerdo que esta idea ha sido tuya, no mía. En cuanto a lo de mi arma, ¿me das permiso para apuntarte, o puedo dispararte?. Eres difícil de convencer, Mulder. A veces no me has dejado más opción que tomar medidas drásticas".

Mulder se hizo de nuevo con el control del bote sujetando con fuerza los remos bajo sus manos pequeñas. Se enderezó en el asiento apoyándose suavemente contra el frente de ella, y respiró el mar en calma a su alrededor.

"¡Cállate, Scully!. Estoy remando".

Y remar daba hambre. Aún les quedaba hora y media de propiedad sobre el bote cuando Scully oyó el estómago de Mulder protestando, y enviando ondas que viajaron por su camiseta y su piel hasta que hicieron vibrar el suyo.

"¿Quieres hacer un descanso, Scully?", preguntó, aunque era él quien necesitaba parar. Notaba la tensión acumulándose en sus hombros, no sólo de remar, sino también de mantener la espalda algo inclinada hacia delante para que ella no tuviera que hacer todo el esfuerzo enderezando la suya para ver el rumbo por encima de su hombro.

"Sí, paremos un rato. De todos modos ya ha acabado la primera lección. Después de comer comprobaré lo que has aprendido, pero sobre todo recuerda no lanzarnos por la borda".

Scully tiró de los remos para sacarlos del agua y los dejó juntos delante de él, apoyados en los dos lados del bote.

"¿Ahora qué?. ¿Echamos el ancla, o algo?".

Ella se incorporó apoyándose en sus hombros para volver a su puesto, enfrente de él.

"Es un bote pequeño, Mulder. Si no remas o pillamos una corriente, apenas se moverá del sitio".

Debían ser cientos los sándwiches que Mulder había compartido en silencio con su compañera a lo largo de estos cinco años. Dentro del coche, mientras vigilaban los movimientos del sospechoso del caso que en ese momento tuvieran entre manos. Siempre en un silencio cómodo diciéndose el uno al otro, dentro de sus mentes, lo que esperaban algún día se atrevieran a decir en voz alta.

A veces el silencio sólo era de Mulder mientras repetía en su cabeza una vez más lo que le gustaría decirle si ella no estuviera dormida al lado, con la cara pegada a su brazo.

El de hoy era distinto, pero también cómodo. En lugar del silencio concentrado en el pequeño espacio acristalado del coche, hoy se expandía hasta el horizonte. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El bote flotaba cerca de la costa balanceándose arriba y abajo con el vaivén de las olas.

Mulder disfrutaba tanto del sándwich que estaba comiendo como de ver a Scully comer el suyo. Pasar la mañana en el mar le estaba sentando sin duda de maravilla. Tenía apetito. Su piel había adquirido un leve toque de sol, y volvía a ver en sus ojos ese brillo que había desaparecido en las últimas semanas.

Por ahora podían fingir que no había ningún monstruo agazapado acechando en medio de sus ojos, preparado para saltar y tragarse a los dos.

"Lo estoy pasando bien, Mulder".

"Yo también. Mejor de lo que había imaginado".

"Tal vez por fin empieces a darte cuenta de que las vacaciones no son un invento del FBI para librarse de ti durante unos días".

"Aún no estoy convencido, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto. Beber té helado mientras nos mecemos en una barca, con el sol sobre nuestras cabezas, y el olor del mar rodeándonos. En este momento me cuesta recordar porque me paso diez horas al día en el despacho del sótano en lugar de en una barca como esta; tal vez mi propia barca".

"Porque sabes que no puedes dejar de buscar la Verdad. Si lo hicieras, no dejarías de preguntarte qué ha sido de las personas atrapadas en una gran mentira. Porque si tú no lo haces, Mulder, ¿quién lo hará?".

"Sólo hay una verdad que necesito encontrar. Nada más me importa".

Había pronunciado estas últimas palabras bajando el tono, como si hablara consigo mismo. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, y sus dedos comenzaron a coger pellizcos del borde del sándwich para lanzarnos al mar. Era el mismo gesto que le había visto hacer muchas veces, cuando sacaba algunas escamas de comida para peces del envase agarrándolas entre el pulgar y el índice, y las lanzaba al acuario con cuidado para que se extendieran por la superficie y los peces pudieran alcanzarlas antes de que cayeran al fondo. El mismo que hacía cuando Mulder no estaba cerca, y la vida de los peces dependía de ella.

"Mulder, me está dando miedo verte lanzar comida al mar. No me gustaría verme rodeada de peces poco fiables".

"¿Tiburones?", preguntó algo sorprendido de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

"Me consta que en estas aguas los hay, aunque no se acercan tanto a la costa. Necesitan aguas más profundas… pero siempre me he preguntado adónde fue a parar Flukeman al final de su viaje por la red del alcantarillado".

Mulder dejó inmediatamente de intentar alimentar a las criaturas marinas.

"¿A qué viene acordarse ahora de Flukeman, Scully?".

"No lo sé. Todo esto…", señaló su cara para que entendiera a qué se refería. "… me ha hecho pensar en estos cinco años contigo. He visto tantas cosas a tu lado que a veces tengo la sensación de haber vivido dos o tres vidas en una, y sin embargo…aún me queda demasiado por hacer. No puedo morir todavía, Mulder. No es sólo que no quiera, es que no puedo. ¿Qué sentido tiene lo que he hecho hasta ahora si todo acaba aquí?... Necesito más tiempo", murmuró, su tono sombrío.

Mulder se puso en pie con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en el asiento de ella. A su lado. Su brazo avanzó hasta los hombros, rodeándola. Atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sí.

"Cada uno de los días que has estado a mi lado ha merecido la pena. Cada uno ha tenido sentido en sí mismo. Desde el día que entraste al despacho, me has dado la fuerza que necesitaba para no abandonar la búsqueda. Haré lo que sea necesario, cualquier cosa, para ayudarte si este tratamiento no funciona. Ha de haber un modo de darte más tiempo, y lo encontraré".

"Debería comprarme un colchón de agua", reflexionó Scully.

"¿Y eso?".

"Aquel _Deja Vú_ del que me hablaste, en el que siempre era lunes… Quisiera detener el tiempo, el paso de los días. Que fuera siempre sábado. Siempre hoy".

"No sé si aquello fue realmente un _Deja Vú_ , Scully, pero repetir una vez tras otra el mismo día no es tan divertido, te lo aseguro. Ese lunes fue mi colchón, y la bomba explotando una y otra vez en el Banco, y hoy… Scully, ¿de verdad serías capaz de condenarme a sentir los excrementos de murciélago en mi cuello una y otra vez?. Siempre he creído que a vosotros, los católicos, os gusta demasiado la idea del Infierno. Habéis pulido bien el concepto…".

Scully le puso los dedos en los labios para pedirle silencio. El se quedó inmóvil y confuso. No había nadie en cientos de metros a la redonda que pudiera estar escuchando su conversación así que…

Ella señaló algo en el lado izquierdo del bote, pero no vio nada. Sólo algunos trocitos de la corteza de su sándwich que aún flotaban abandonados en el agua.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó dándose por vencido.

"¿No lo ves?. El sí te ve a ti, Mulder. Te está mirando fijamente", susurró.

"Scully, ¿tienes idea de lo que esa frase le hace a mis pelos?. Si llegas a pronunciarla de noche habría gritado como una niña".

En ese momento lo vio. El pulpo, que estaba perfectamente mimetizado con el fondo, decidió alejarse, y el movimiento le hizo visible.

"¿Quieres que lo pesque, Scully?", preguntó tratando de no perderlo de vista entre las rocas del fondo.

"No tienes nada con qué atraparlo, y te recuerdo que yo no limpio pescado".

"Bueno, no pensaba comérmelo".

Scully abrió la boca alarmada. Lo veía venir.

"¿Qué pensabas hacer con él?. Aún no te he pedido permiso, pero tenía intención de darme un baño de espuma en esa bañera enorme que tienes en casa. Esperó que no estés pensando en alojar ahí otro pulpo".

Mulder hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior, dando a entender que algo así se le había pasado por la mente. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no te pondré un estropajo en las manos, Mulder?".

Cuando Scully insinuaba una amenaza, insinuaba una amenaza. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

"Debería dejar al pulpo en paz", decidió tomando un trago de su lata de té.

Cuando acabó de comer, Mulder cogió los remos dispuesto a intentarlo él solo. Había tomado buena nota de las indicaciones de Scully, y quería comprobar su técnica.

Sobre todo recuerda _**deslizarlos, no clavarlos**_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Scully aún no había acabado su lata de té. Sentada en su lado, se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en su chaqueta doblada, a modo de cojín. Desde ahí permaneció un buen rato en silencio comprobando su valía como profesora y el resultado del trabajo de un alumno aventajado. La postura del cuerpo era la correcta. Las manos agarrando el extremo de los remos con firmeza, pero sin tensión. El movimiento fluido de los brazos y hombros transmitiéndose a los remos para hacer avanzar al bote con suavidad, sin sobresaltos laterales.

Sí, era una buena profesora, se dijo mientras observaba los músculos de los brazos de Mulder contraerse en cada impulso.

"Mulder, si no hubieras estudiado Psicología ni ingresado en el FBI, ¿qué estarías haciendo con tu vida en estos momentos?".

El la miró a los ojos en silencio, meditando la respuesta.

"Eso es como preguntarme qué hubiera sido de mi vida si Samantha no hubiera desaparecido. En realidad, no creo que haya tenido otra opción que ser lo que soy porque lo único que quería era encontrarla, pero puestos a soñar…me gustaba el baloncesto. Jugué con el equipo universitario durante todo el tiempo que duraron mis estudios de Psicología en Oxford".

"¿Te hubieras convertido en jugador profesional?".

"En realidad, no. No era tan bueno como yo quería creer, y el equipo tampoco estaba entre los mejores del circuito universitario, pero me sigue gustando tanto como entonces".

"Me alegro de que no fueras tan bueno como para convertirte en una estrella de la canasta".

Mulder no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario.

"No te habría conocido", aclaró leyendo la duda en su cara.

"Bueno, siempre podías ir a la cancha a animarme durante los partidos; o acercarte a pedirme un autógrafo. Seguro que me habría fijado en ti".

"Mientras no quisieras convertirme en la mascota de tu equipo…".

"No se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo dices creo que tienes el tamaño perfecto".

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no estaba siendo sincero, y no era la primera vez que pensaba eso?... Incluso ella lo había pensado.

"¿Y tú?. ¿Alguna vez quisiste algo distinto que ser médico?. Sé que lo de agente del FBI lo decidiste mucho después, pero estudiar Medicina no es algo que se le ocurra a uno de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que sé, es algo que se piensa con cuidado o se decide después de algún tipo de experiencia que te causa un gran impacto durante la infancia. En tu familia no hay más médicos que influyeran en tu decisión, ¿verdad?".

"No, no los hay. Soy la única de la familia".

"Tus padres debían estar orgullosos de ti. Margaret desde luego lo está".

Las palabras sonaron con un ligero tono de envidia.

"Sí, creo que lo estaban. Al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de mis pacientes ya estaban muertos, y ninguna actuación médica por mi parte iba a cambiar eso. No entendieron que me decantara por la Patología Forense. Para la mayoría de la gente, un médico es alguien que trata de curar a los vivos. Trabajar para los muertos es otra cosa, difícil de entender y difícil de explicar".

"Yo sí entiendo por qué trabajas para los muertos. Es la misma razón que la mía".

"Los muertos, al igual que los vivos, necesitan que se les escuche. Y sobre todo necesitan justicia. En eso consiste hacer una autopsia. Los cadáveres tiene algo que decir, y mi trabajo es escucharlos y tratar de que obtengan la justicia que se les debe".

"Pero cuando entraste en la Facultad fue para curar a los vivos, ¿por qué?. ¿En qué momento decidiste: _Sí, Medicina?"._

Scully no respondió. Apuró primero su lata de té, y la dejó en el fondo del bote, junto a los demás restos de su almuerzo. Se ajustó la gorra tirando de ella hacia atrás mientras hacía un recorrido visual del horizonte, de lado a lado, deteniéndose en el pecho de Mulder. No necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que esperaba una respuesta.

"Cuando tenía once años ocurrió algo... Elisa murió… Formaba parte de mi pequeño círculo de amigas íntimas; en clase ocupaba el pupitre delante de mí. A las dos nos castigaban de vez en cuando por hablar más de la cuenta durante las clases de matemáticas".

Scully se calló. Con la mirada perdida, parecía como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido de la barca. Mulder se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, con él, sino muy lejos, en algún otro lugar. Dentro de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo murió?", preguntó tratando de que volviera con él.

"Un día no vino a clase de matemáticas. Era la primera vez que veía su pupitre vacío, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Cuando acabó la clase entro la señora Shiban, la directora del Colegio, y nos dijo que Elisa había sufrido un accidente cuando viajaba en coche con sus padres, la tarde anterior. Ellos resultaron ilesos, pero su hija no tuvo tanta suerte. Iba en el asiento de atrás, sin cinturón de seguridad, y salió despedida por el parabrisas trasero. Murió en el acto".

"Lo siento…", dijo Mulder dejando de remar un momento. "Debió ser difícil perder así a una amiga cuando sólo tenías once años".

"Sí. Elisa venía a mi casa con frecuencia. Algunos fines de semana se quedaba a dormir en mi habitación. Lo pasábamos bien. Hacíamos planes de futuro, ella quería ser veterinaria. Tenía un perra con solo tres patas, adoptada en el refugio de animales al que a veces iba con su madre a colaborar como voluntaria. Elisa era muy sensible hacia el sufrimiento de los animales.

Ese día, por la tarde, acudió al funeral la clase entera. Cuando el sacerdote acabó el servicio funerario, mi padre me cogió de la mano y me llevó con él hasta el ataúd, ante el altar, para que me despidiera de ella. Su padre y el mío trabajaban juntos en la Base Naval de Miramar, donde residíamos en aquella época, y eran también amigos personales.

Cuando vi a Elisa tendida en el ataúd sentí como si el suelo se abriera bajo mis pies. Tuve la sensación de estar cayendo, y no tener nada donde sujetarme. Todo lo que existía a mi alrededor parecía haber perdido sentido porque de pronto había ocurrido algo que no podía ocurrir. Iba en contra de toda lógica, contra todo lo que yo en ese momento podía entender. Elisa tenía once años. ¡Yo tenía once años!. Si ella estaba muerta, ¿significaba que yo también podía morir en cualquier momento?.

Eso no era posible.

La muerte era algo que les ocurría a las personas muy mayores, y a los animales. Nunca a un niño… Pero ahí estaba Elisa en el ataúd, inmóvil, callada, con los ojos cerrados. Mientras la miraba pensé tocar su pelo. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía despertaría… Por supuesto no lo hice. Me quedé simplemente ahí, de pie, esperando hasta que mi padre tiró de mi mano y volvimos a nuestro sitio. Una vez sentada en el banco de la iglesia pensé que Elisa tenía que despertar. La idea de no verla nunca más no tenía espacio en mi mente. Si pudiera, haría lo que fuera necesario para que volviera.

Cualquier cosa.

Mi padre me dijo que los médicos no pudieron hacer nada para salvar su vida. Pensé que si yo hubiera sido médico sí habría podido hacer algo. Sí habría sabido qué hacer.

Decidí entonces que sería médico para que ningún otro niño tuviera que morir".

A las 15:40h ya tenían el bote casi fuera del agua, cuando vieron a los dos pescadores acercándose.

"Aquí lo tienen, en perfectas condiciones. La agente Scully sabe cómo manejar los remos, y nos ha traído de vuelta a tierra sanos y salvos", bromeó guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

"¿Cómo ha ido el mercado?", preguntó ella mirando a los hombres cargar de nuevo las cajas, ahora vacías, preparadas para las próximas capturas.

"Lo teníamos todo vendido antes de las 14h, así que nos hemos ido a casa a descansar. Si mi esposa no me llega a despertar para que viniera a recoger el bote, hubiera seguido durmiendo en el sofá un par de horas más", reconoció el más joven algo avergonzado.

A Mulder, el hombre le cayó simpático.

"La siesta en el sofá, con la tele encendida, es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida", sentenció.

"Con las persianas bajadas y el volumen apagado para que la única luz sea la de la pantalla, soy capaz de dormirme en menos de dos minutos", añadió como si le leyera la mente al agente.

Scully ya se estaba imaginando a los dos hombres compartiendo una bolsa de pipas sentados en la misma piedra que ellos habían ocupado unas pocas horas antes.

Se despidieron estrechándose las manos para separarse tomando direcciones opuestas. Los pescadores con su bote mar adentro, hacia las rocas, y ellos caminando tierra adentro, hacia el pueblo, a recoger el coche para volver a casa.

Cuando le abrió la portezuela, Mulder notó los hombros algo echados hacia adelante de su compañera. No dijo nada, pero ella sintió que debía tranquilizarle.

"Estoy cansada. Me ha gustado recordar la sensación de remar de nuevo, pero a los diecisiete años no parecía tan agotador como ahora. Esto debe ser lo que se siente cuando te acercas a la mediana edad".

"Aún te faltan al menos quince años para ser una mujer de mediana edad, Scully. No hagas que me sienta viejo yo también. Estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que este dolor en los hombros se debe a que el remo es una actividad intensa y no tengo práctica, no a mi edad. Deja que viva engañado y feliz un poco más".

 _Y los dos sabemos que estás agotada por algo más que el remo, pero decirlo en voz alta no sirve de nada. Vivamos engañados y juntos mientras podamos._

"Cuando lleguemos pienso darme una ducha y tirarme en el sofá cuan larga soy…".

"Entonces cabremos los dos en el mismo", le interrumpió sin poder evitar la indirecta.

Ella le lanzó una de sus miradas más peligrosas.

"¿Sabes que otra cosa hago muy bien, además de remar, Mulder?".

Con las manos en el volante y el motor ya encendido, no sabía si sentirse intrigado o asustado por la pregunta. Decidió tantear el terreno antes de lanzarse.

"Creo que haces muchas cosas bien, Scully… ¿Autopsias?... ¿Informes convincentes a partir de pruebas dudosas?... ¿Aliviar el stress que le provoco a Skinner cada vez que nos llama a su despacho?...".

"Y dar masajes", añadió ella muy seria, como si fuera una más de sus habilidades académicas y profesionales.

Mulder se la imaginó incluida en la redacción de su _**Curriculum Vitae**_ , debajo del punto:

-Trabajo de Tesis: _**La Paradoja de los Gemelos de Einstein; una nueva interpretación.**_

-Experta en masajes corporales.

"¡Oh!", fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir obligándose a mirar la carretera ante sí en lugar de las manos de ella descansando en el regazo.

"Puede que hoy estés de suerte. Sé que tus hombros lo necesitan".

"Scully, no sé cómo hacer que lluevan sacos de dormir, pero a cambio de un masaje de hombros te invito a cenar perritos calientes y caramelos de fresa".

"Trato hecho".

Capítulo noveno, tercera parte: Sin sesión. Sábado.

 **Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

 **16:20h p.m.**

¡Dios, sí que me duelen los brazos!.

Mulder estaba de pie en la ducha, con la cabeza inclinada, dejando que el agua caliente cayera directamente en la base del cuello y resbalara después por su espalda. Ya se había enjabonado todo el cuerpo, y se sentía limpio del sudor, la sal, y la arena que se le había pegado a la piel a lo largo de la mañana…

O casi.

Lo había intentado varias veces, pero los músculos en sus hombros y brazos se habían enfriado, y en este momento era incapaz de extender una sola burbuja de jabón en su espalda, ni en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera delante de él. Por un segundo se planteó pedirle ayuda a Scully, pero desechó la idea en cuanto la expresión de su cara apareció en su mente.

Mulder consideró que su espalda, y demás zonas ahí detrás, quedarían razonablemente limpias con una buena rociada de agua bien caliente hasta que pudiera encargarse de ellas de un modo más minucioso. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer para lograrlo era preguntarle si tenía en su equipaje, entre sus medicamentos, algo para aliviar los calambres y agujetas.

Sí, esa pregunta resultaba mucho más inofensiva que pedirle a Scully que le hiciera el favor, sólo por esta vez, de enjabonarle la espalda y el trasero…

Se dio prisa en terminar su aseo y comprobar que el baño quedaba en condiciones presentables para que lo usara otra persona. Scully esperaba su turno, así que salió con una toalla en la cintura y se encerró en la habitación principal para vestirse.

En este momento, Mulder necesitaba un buen rato de descanso en el sofá más que nada en el mundo, y para eso lo primero era ponerse cómodo. Dejó los vaqueros en el respaldo de la butaca, a los pies de la cama, y se puso un pantalón oscuro y ligero, y un jersey fino de manga larga, color gris.

Cuando terminó de vestirse salió de la habitación; podía oír el sonido de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta. Scully no tardaría así que se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar un café. Le apetecía tomarlo descansando junto a ella en el sofá.

Absorto, como estaba, buscando las tazas y cucharillas, y colocando en la bandeja la crema de leche y el azúcar, no se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba desde la entrada de la cocina, hasta que empezó a echar el agua en la cafetera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Mulder?".

El cerró el grifo y se giró en su dirección, sorprendido. No esperaba que acabase tan rápido, y menos aún verla ahí, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo sujeta a un lado del pecho con un simple pliegue del tejido. Estaba descalza y con el cabello húmedo, pero sólo ligeramente porque no se había lavado el pelo. Era el agua que le había salpicado de la ducha.

"¿Te apetece tomar un café mientras descansamos en el sofá?", preguntó con el envase ya en la mano a punto de rellenar el pequeño depósito.

"No".

Mulder volvió a colocar el envase en posición vertical, y la miró a los ojos.

"¿No?".

"No me encuentro muy bien… Tengo náuseas".

El abandonó al instante lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarse. Iba a apoyar la mano en su hombro, pero antes de que sus dedos rozaran la piel desnuda, una voz en su mente le recordó que no era correcto.

"¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tu medicación?".

"No. Ya voy yo". Miró hacia abajo, a su cuerpo cubierto con la toalla. "Tengo que vestirme".

"Te espero en el salón".

"De acuerdo. Sólo tardaré un minuto", dijo dándose la vuelta.

"¡Scully, espera!", le llamó desde la cocina.

"¿Sí?".

"Sólo quería saber si tienes entre tus medicamentos algo que sirva para las agujetas", pidió frotándose el hombro derecho. "Vas a terminar teniendo razón. Ya me estaba pareciendo que la cafetera pesaba demasiado".

Ella sonrió resoplando por la nariz.

"Vuelvo en un momento. Prepara dos vasos de agua".

A Mulder le pareció que habían pasado mucho más de dos minutos cuando sintió algo frío en la mejilla, y abrió los ojos. Después de dejar los dos vasos en la mesita de café se había sentado inclinándose hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda y la cabeza en el respaldo. Sólo pretendía descansar hasta que Scully volviera, pero había cerrado los ojos y se había dormido inmedia-tamente. Sentía los párpados pesados y el cuerpo totalmente relajado en el sofá, como si hubiera dormido horas. Vio a Scully de pie a su lado vestida con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta gastada, demasiado grande, que recordaba haberla visto en sí mismo en algún momento.

"Tómate esto".

Le entregó el vaso de agua y una pastilla azul que traía en la mano junto a otra blanca que se metió en la boca a la vez que él. Agarró el segundo vaso y paso por encima de las piernas de Mulder para sentarse al otro lado.

"Creí que estabas preparando café", dijo mirando la bandeja vacía y los dos vasos en sus respectivas manos.

"No me apetecía tomarlo solo".

Ella se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

"Voy a calentar agua para hacer un poco de té", dijo moviendo la bolsita ante sus ojos.

"¡Oh!... Tenías que haberme avisado de que preferías té, Scully".

"No me apetece, pero es de jengibre. Me sentará bien".

"De jengibre", repitió él como si supiera de qué estaba hablando.

"Sirve para aliviar las náuseas. Mi madre lo tomó en todos sus embarazos. Ahora también me sirve a mí para las náuseas de la radiación. Es casi tan efectivo como la medicación".

"¿Puedo tomarlo contigo?".

"Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?".

"No estaba seguro. Por lo de las náuseas del embarazo…".

"Sólo es té, Mulder. Tiene algunas propiedades beneficiosas, pero no es un medicamento. Sólo es té de jengibre. No te va a provocar ningún efecto secundario extraño", le aseguró sonriendo ante el gesto preocupado de su compañero.

"Si esa es tu opinión médica, lo probaré", aseguró.

Iba a levantarse para calentar el agua, pero Scully le detuvo poniendo la mano en su antebrazo. La sensación de la piel del otro atrajo sus miradas hacia el punto de contacto.

"No. Quédate aquí, Mulder. Yo lo haré".

Cuando se quedó solo, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo y escuchó los sonidos de Scully en la cocina. El tintineo metálico de las cuchari-llas, las tazas sobre la encimera, cajones y armarios que se abren, el agua del grifo…

Los sonidos de una vida normal.

El aroma suave, algo picante, del jengibre le cosquilleó la nariz, y Mulder abrió los ojos a veinte centímetros de la taza en la mano de su compañera. No le había oído llegar y, sin moverse ni hacer ademán de coger la bebida humeante que sostenía para él, miró la taza con una mueca de humor en los labios.

"Eso debería venir con un parche".

Scully le enseñó la otra mano abierta.

"Viene. En la tienda me pareció un detalle gracioso, pero aquí…es algo ridículo".

Evidentemente, Mulder no opinaba lo mismo. Agarró el parche y pasó el elástico alrededor de su cabeza. Ajusto la pieza de cuero en su ojo derecho, y por último tomó la taza de las manos de Scully.

Sentados de nuevo lado a lado, Scully dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, y arrugó los labios. Aún estaba demasiado caliente. A su izquierda, Mulder parecía haberse olvidado de la bebida, y miraba la taza con su ojo descubierto.

Se trataba de una pieza de cerámica con el dibujo de la bandera pirata. Un rectángulo negro con dos tibias cruzadas y una calavera blancas. Mulder agitaba el azúcar con una cucharilla también en forma de tibia, que se llevó a la boca para evitar que goteara mientras la estudiaba de cerca.

"Esto es siniestro hasta para mí", bromeó con el falso hueso colgando de sus labios.

"He estado a punto de comprar el disfraz completo, con loro al hombro y pata de palo incluidos, pero tuve miedo de que quisieras salir a la calle con todo puesto".

"Scully, ¿qué te detuvo?. Me habrías hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Te imaginas en la fiesta de Halloween?. Además, sabes que siempre he querido tener una pata de palo".

"¿Por qué?. ¿Porque simplemente vivir con una pata de palo ya es una heroicidad, y la gente no esperará más de ti?. Créeme, incluso sin los expedientes X, ni la corbata, tú ya eres un héroe, Mulder".

"Otros me llamarían antihéroe", respondió en un tono que sonó a la vez decepcionado y resignado.

"Puede que para los que no entienden, ni quieren entender tus motivos. Para mí siempre serás un héroe. No importa cuál sea la verdad que logres descubrir al final".

"Puede que no logre descubrir ninguna, Scully… sobre todo si no estás conmigo".

"Cada día que lo hemos intentado juntos ha valido la pena. A veces no es la meta sino el camino lo que importa".

Mulder pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla hacia sí.

"Cómo van las náuseas?".

"Mejor. La pastilla ya me está haciendo efecto".

"Bien. Termina también esa taza de té porque quiero que esta noche tengas el estómago como nuevo, y a prueba de balas. Recuerda que te debo un perrito caliente".

"Yo te debo un masaje".

"De aquí no nos vamos hasta que lo tenga. Sólo estoy esperando a que te sientas bien", aseguró frotando su hombro.

Mulder bebió otro trago de su taza-pirata.

"¿El jengibre sirve también cuando te mareas en un barco?", preguntó.

"Sí. Alivia las náuseas independientemente de cual sea la causa".

"Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me he sentido mareado en el bote. Creo que es la primera vez".

"Mulder, nadie se marea en un bote de remos".

"¿Quieres apostar algo?. Creo que hoy no me ha ocurrido porque estaba concentrado en tus explicaciones, profesora Scully. Eso es lo único que te ha librado de verme inclinado en la borda".

"¡Gracias a Dios!", murmuró ella para sí.

"He viajado en barco pocas veces, puede que cuatro o cinco, pero en todas ellas me he mareado".

"Yo, en cambio, nací con estómago de marinero. Aparte de esto, sólo recuerdo una ocasión en que haya sufrido náuseas".

"¿Cuándo?".

"La primera vez que asistí a una autopsia. Mi madre me lo ha recordado estos días. Cuando salí de aquella clase y llegué a casa, me tomé tres tazas de té seguidas".

"Si hubiera sido yo quien asistiera a aquella autopsia, no habría jengibre suficiente en el país para hacerme volver al día siguiente".

El sofá vibró bajo el efecto de la risa de los dos.

Scully se había movido casi sin darse cuenta de su posición inicial. Ya no estaba sentada a su lado sino que se había estirado, con los pies apoyados en uno de los extremos del sofá, y los hombros y la cabeza en el pecho de Mulder. El tenía los pies en la mesita de café y como había dicho, los dos cabían en el mismo sofá. De hecho, estaban tan cómodos que una vez que dejaron las tazas vacías en la mesita, cogió el periódico para ojearlo apoyándolo en el estómago de Scully. Estaba a la distancia justa para leerlo con comodidad.

Comenzó a recorrer las páginas desde atrás hacia delante, primero la programación de las cadenas de televisión, pero las pasó rápidamente cuando recordó que en la casa ni siquiera había televisor.

En la siguiente Sección, la de Deportes, se detuvo un poco más a revisar los resultados de los partidos de baloncesto y béisbol. Scully le miraba señalar con el dedo delante de ella las columnas de resultados de los distintos equipos como si los estuviera estudiando para aprendérselos de memoria. Probable-mente es lo que estaba haciendo mientras la mente de ella flotaba por encima de los titulares, sin leer ninguno. Al cabo de tres minutos de esperar a que pasara la página, Scully trató de disimular un bostezo cubriéndose los labios con los dedos.

El inclinó la cabeza para mirar el lado de su cara.

¿Te aburren los deportes, Scully?".

Ella buscó una respuesta que no hiriera su sensibilidad.

"La verdad es que no son lo mío".

"¿Ni siquiera el béisbol?".

Elevó los ojos para mirarle por encima de su cabeza.

 _¿Qué tiene de especial el béisbol?,_ pensó.

Mulder leyó la pregunta como si la llevara escrita en medio de la frente. Suspiró con un ligero tono de condescendencia, lamentándose por tener que explicar algo que a él le parecía obvio.

"El béisbol no es como los demás deportes. Mientras te preparas para batear eres tú contra la bola. En esos pocos segundos mientras esperas a que llegue, con el bate preparado y el cuerpo en tensión, el resto del mundo desaparece. Tu mente se concentra en un solo punto del universo. Tus sentidos se reducen a los ojos en la bola, y las manos sintiendo el peso y suavidad de la superficie del bate. No existe nada más. No hay problemas en el trabajo, ni discusiones con la familia, ni nada que reprocharte a ti mismo por lo que hiciste mal, o no hiciste, en la vida.

La sensación del contacto de la bola contra el bate no se parece a ninguna otra. El golpe se transmite a tus manos y desde ahí recorre todo el cuerpo con una vibración intensa que llega hasta los pies, y durante un segundo te eleva del suelo como si tu cuerpo quisiera seguir la trayectoria de la bola en forma de parábola al dirigirse al cielo.

Es una sensación que no se puede explicar con palabras. Hay que sentirla. Tu corazón late deprisa. Tu respiración se hace más profunda. Sientes cómo tus pupilas se dilatan, y la sangre fluye en tus venas…".

A Scully le pareció que la explicación había sido más que elocuente. Gráfica. Física incluso. Si no supiera que Mulder estaba tratando de definir lo que significaba el béisbol para él, hubiera jurado que sus palabras se parecían mucho a lo que el Diccionario definía como… orgasmo.

"Ahora entiendo por qué a los hombres os gusta tanto".

Evidentemente, Mulder no seguía el hilo de los pensamientos de ella.

"¿Qué?".

"Haces que quiera probarlo".

"¿Batear?".

"Siempre me ha parecido que era una buena forma de perder el tiempo, pero tal vez esté equivocada".

"Lo estás, Scully. Algún día te lo demostraré".

"¿Me enseñarás a batear?".

"¿Quieres que te enseñe?".

"Bueno… No pasa nada por probar".

"Suelo ir con mi bate de vez en cuando, generalmente los sábados por la noche para tener el campo sólo para mí. Lo único que necesito es alguien que quiera quedarse a accionar la palanca del cañón de bolas durante una hora".

"Creí que las noches de los sábados las dedicabas a mirar películas de vídeo tumbado en tu sofá", comentó sin querer ocultar el retintín en su voz.

"Y otras veces, a jugar al póker con los chicos de El Tirador, Scully. Es lo que tiene el insomnio, que tengo tiempo para todo, incluso para ti… Ahora, sobre todo para ti".

Fingió no darse cuenta del tono íntimo de sus últimas palabras.

"Debería tomar nota. Los sábados suelo dedicarlos a hacer la colada, limpiar la casa, y visitar a mamá. Eso, si no estoy investigando presuntos avistamientos contigo".

"Scully, deberías divertirte más. Vivir un poco".

"¿Yo, debería vivir un poco?. Y me lo dice alguien que el viernes deja su trabajo como investigador de fenómenos paranormales para dedicar el fin de semana a investigar fenómenos paranormales por libre".

"Ya te he dicho que tengo tiempo para todo", respondió él como si no hubiera captado el sarcasmo en las palabras de su compañera.

"Quítate la camiseta y siéntate en el centro del sofá. Yo me arrodillaré detrás de ti".

"¿Es necesario que me la quite?", preguntó mirándose a sí mismo.

En realidad, lo que quería era que Scully se pusiera una bata blanca de médico y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, y actuara de modo profesional. Estaba seguro de que recibir un masaje de hombros, desnudo hasta el cintura, con ella detrás vestida con una camiseta demasiado grande bajo la que claramente no había ningún sujetador, no iba a ser tan relajante como aseguraba.

"Voy a utilizar un aceite, y con la camiseta puesta no puedo", razonó.

Mulder pasó la prenda por encima de su cabeza deshaciéndose de ella en un solo movimiento, y la dejó en el brazo del sofá. Tal y como le había pedido se sentó en medio con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Sentía a Scully preparándose detrás de él sentada en sus propios talones, girando entre sus manos un pequeño frasco con el fin de calentar el contenido.

"Te dije que tu madre había pensado en todo. No quiero saber cómo, pero incluso ha adivinado que iba a necesitar un masaje, y ha puesto el aceite en tu equipaje", dijo queriendo sonar divertido, pero fallando estrepitosamente. El tono era más bien de incredulidad.

"Esto no ha sido idea de mamá. Lo llevo siempre en mi neceser. Es el que utilizo en mis piernas después de la ducha".

"¡Oh!. Las piernas… claro".

Mulder giró la cabeza a un lado, como buscándolas, pero se distrajo al verla echar una pequeña cantidad de aceite en su mano derecha. A continuación dejó el frasco en la mesita, y comenzó a frotarlo con la otra, con las palmas abiertas.

"Mira adelante e inclínate un poco", ordenó incorporándose para quedar de rodillas. De este modo las alturas quedaban prácticamente igualadas, y Scully podía alcanzar con facilidad la zona a tratar.

Antes de comenzar el masaje propiamente dicho, apoyó las manos abiertas a lo largo de toda la superficie, la parte posterior del cuello, los hombros, y los brazos hasta el codo. La piel de estas zonas quedó brillante, cubierta de una fina capa de aceite mientras sus manos perdían el exceso, de modo que se sentía más cómoda.

Mulder notó las manos pequeñas y calientes a cada lado del cuello, e inspiró profundamente.

"Es aloe vera", comentó reconociendo el aroma vegetal del aceite. "Me gusta", añadió en voz baja.

"Lo sé".

Scully dudó un momento, aunque sabía que él esperaba que elaborase un poco más su respuesta.

"Tiene el mismo aroma que tu desodorante".

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Ese añadido, lejos de dejarle satisfecho, aumentó su curiosidad.

"Scully, dijiste que no habías mirado mi expediente antes de conocerme, y ahora descubro que conoces incluso el desodorante que uso. Espero que ese detalle no formara parte de los cotilleos de pasillo que escuchabas a mis espaldas. No es que me avergüence en absoluto, pero me parece triste. Siempre di por sentado que mi mala reputación se debía a mis investigaciones, mis teorías, y mi traslado al despacho del sótano. Espero que no influyeran también mis hábitos en lo que respecta a productos de aseo".

"No tiene nada que ver con tu reputación, Mulder. Es sólo que casi cinco años es mucho tiempo trabajando a tu lado. A veces acabo sabiendo cosas de ti sin querer".

"¿Sin querer?".

"Bueno, no sin querer. Más bien, sin darme cuenta", aclaró.

Scully apoyó sus manos a cada lado, justo en el punto donde acababa el cuello y comenzaba el hombro, y las dejó ahí inmóviles, para que la zona se calentara. Unos segundos después presionó con el pulgar en la parte posterior, y los otros cuatro dedos en la anterior simultáneamente, en un movimiento de pinza. Mulder notaba los diez puntos calientes trabajando los músculos de forma simétrica, presionando y separando las yemas de los dedos alternativamente.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer masajes, Scully?".

La sensación de sus manos moviéndose seguras en su cuello, como si tuvieran un propósito, le hizo pensar que no era algo espontáneo, como los masajes que podía dar cualquiera que no tuviera algún tipo de preparación.

"Creo que soy medio autodidacta. Una de mis compañeras en la residencia universitaria, durante mi segundo año de carrera, estudiaba Fisioterapia. Era su último curso así que estaba ya muy preparada, y solía pedir voluntarios para practicar los distintos tipos de masajes. Nunca le faltaban porque la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien. Durante ese año recibí un masaje de espalda gratis casi todos los viernes. Cuando llegó Junio, y los exámenes finales, fui su conejillo de indias para masajes de cuerpo entero cuatro o cinco veces. Puse tanto interés en que aprobara sus exámenes, como en aprobar los míos. Su técnica para realizar masajes junto con mis conocimientos de anatomía resultó muy útil a la hora de cogerle el truco al tema. Las dos acabamos ese curso con un expediente más que aceptable".

Los dedos de Scully se colocaron al comienzo de la columna, un pulgar a cada lado de la última vértebra cervical, esa que sobresalía un poco más que las demás en la base del cuello. Desde ahí dibujó dos caminos paralelos presionando círculos con las yemas hasta la mitad de la espalda, para volver hacia arriba desandando de nuevo los dos caminos y acabar en la misma posición, donde se unían el cuello y los hombros.

"Estas dos líneas verticales", explicó refiriéndose a las que acababa de dibujar en la piel de Mulder, "son los lados de dos músculos simétricos con forma triangular. Se llaman trapecios. Comienzan en la parte superior del cuello, y llegan casi al final de las vértebras dorsales en sus lados más largos, y hasta el final de las clavículas en los más cortos".

Mulder notaba la forma de los dos músculos perfilados con sus dedos como si estuviera dibujando alas en su espalda. Luego, el movimiento de las manos cambió de dirección de vertical a horizontal, al tiempo que el masaje aumentaba de intensidad a lo largo de las clavículas hasta el comienzo de los hombros.

"Esta debe ser la parte más dolorida después de hacer un ejercicio intenso al que no estás acostumbrado".

Pasó sus manos suaves de aceite varias veces con un movimiento de vaivén siguiendo la línea de las clavículas, para centrarse luego en los hombros propiamente dichos.

Mulder hizo un sonido como un siseo, inspirando a través de los dientes, y arqueó la espalda para ponerse más derecho, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de las manos de Scully.

"¿Te duele?", preguntó reduciendo la presión de sus dedos sobre los músculos.

"Un poco", respondió llevando su propia mano al hombro para aliviar la sensación, encontrando en su lugar la mano de ella.

"Es una pena que no tengamos oportunidad de remar de forma más regular en Washington. Ya que has hecho todo este esfuerzo muscular y vas a pasar un par de días sufriendo las consecuencias, deberías conservar el trabajo hecho practicando el remo de vez en cuando".

"Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en el remo como una forma de hacer ejercicio. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, cuando salgo a correr o juego al baloncesto, muevo sobre todo la parte inferior. Creo que es la primera vez que soy consciente de los músculos que hay aquí arriba".

"También se ejercitan durante la natación", le recordó.

"Voy a nadar sólo muy de vez en cuando, y no suelo exigirme demasiado a mí mismo en el agua", reconoció.

Scully le estaba dedicando ahora toda su atención al hombro izquierdo.

"El principal músculo de esta zona es el deltoides, que une el brazo con el cuerpo. Sirve para hacer los distintos movimientos de los brazos hacia adelante, atrás, arriba, y movimientos de giro. Trabaja mucho durante el remo".

"Eso explica porque es el que más me duele".

Scully acabó con la enumeración de los principales músculos afectados en la zona de masaje. Pensó seguir el movimiento de sus manos con una descripción más detallada de las distintas estructuras anatómicas, pero segura-mente Mulder no necesitaba una verdadera lección de anatomía…, y cómo no se le ocurría nada más qué decir mientras sentía el calor de su piel calentando la de ella a través del contacto, decidió callarse.

Al fin y al cabo, el silencio casi nunca había sido algo incómodo entre ellos, y era el modo más adecuado de realizar un masaje.

Durante quince minutos frotó, amasó, pinzó, estiró, y grabó surcos con los dedos en los músculos de hombros y brazos adoptando un ritmo lento y constante buscando un efecto relajante, sin perder nunca el contacto de sus manos en la piel.

"Echa el brazo derecho hacia atrás, Mulder. Tengo que relajar el omóplato".

Scully dio la orden en voz baja para no romper el tono sereno de sus movimientos. Hizo cómo le pedía llevando la mano a la espalda con el codo doblado hacia fuera. En esa posición, el músculo se relajaba y los bordes de la escápula se hacían evidentes bajo la piel. Scully metió su propio brazo bajo la axila hasta el otro lado para sujetar el hombro desde la parte anterior, apoyando la mano en el músculo pectoral y la clavícula. De esta manera podía masajear el omóplato en toda su superficie, e incluso introducir los dedos bajo el borde para lograr la completa relajación. Tras varios minutos cambió de brazo para realizar el mismo proceso en el otro lado.

Mulder no pudo permanecer callado más tiempo.

"¡Oooooooh!, Scully", gimió mostrando su alivio. "Eso que estás haciendo ahí atrás, en el omóplato, tienes que hacerlo más veces. Tengo la sensación de que mis hombros ya no pesan. En cualquier momento voy a levitar sobre el sofá".

Se ocupaba ahora de la parte superior de los brazos, masajeando los fuertes músculos de la zona. Los bíceps.

"Mulder, tu mente suele estar levitando a la altura de las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerte dentro de los límites de lo razonable. Si ahora también tu cuerpo empieza a flotar acabaré por atarte esa cuerda al pie para que no escapes como un globo lleno de helio. Tengo que asegurarme de que tienes los pies en la tierra al menos de vez en cuando".

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que el masaje acabó.

"Scully, lo del seguro de vida que me dijiste el otro día…no sé qué pensar, pero tus manos merecen un seguro por sí mismas. Valen mi peso en oro".

A pesar de la alusión al tema, tan delicado en este momento, Mulder quiso dar a sus palabras un tono ligero.

"Querrás decir _**mi**_ peso en oro", le corrigió.

"No, Scully. Quiero decir _**mi**_ peso en oro. El tuyo no sirve de referencia para cuantificar el valor de tus manos, créeme. Sería como tratar de medir la distancia de aquí a la Luna en centímetros".

"Sólo ha sido un masaje, Mulder", comentó como si quisiera quitarle importancia, pero sintiéndose halagada de todos modos.

"Sí. Con las mismas manos que primero me disparan y después me curan la herida. Las manos que abren el cuerpo de una víctima en busca de respuestas y justicia. Las que escarban la tierra conmigo sólo para no dejarme sólo con mi obsesión…".

A las 19:30h decidieron que era hora de ir pensando en la cena. Scully no se había olvidado del trato y exigía el pago justo por su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, había dejado a Mulder como nuevo. Lo notaba mientras caminaba a su lado, sus brazos como siempre pegados el uno al otro, y el resto del cuerpo moviéndose como si realmente se sintiera ligero. Elástico. Ingrávido.

Cuando Scully lo sugirió se había sentido algo intranquilo, pero ella insistió en que le gustaría pasear con él por el camino de tierra que iba desde la casa hasta el mar. Era poco más de medio kilómetro hasta la playa. La otra. La de arena fina para las toallas y sombrillas multicolores de los turistas. La que Mulder recorrió mil veces con su hermana antes de desaparecer de su vida.

La que le seguía doliendo incluso ahora, cuando pensaba en la arena fina que nunca había pisado él solo, sin Samantha compartiendo el verano a su lado.

Simplemente, hacer el camino ya merecía la pena. Un sendero de tierra salpicada de pequeñas plantas aquí y allá tratando de sobrevivir al paso impredecible de los turistas. Su anchura, la justa para dos personas caminando lado a lado unidas por los hombros. Como si alguien hubiera hecho los cálculos con cuidado, y les hubiera creado el sendero a medida.

En ambos márgenes la vegetación era frondosa. Arbustos totalmente desnudos de hojas sobreviviendo aún al invierno junto a otros que ya lucían los capullos de las primeras flores de la primavera. Aunque los que de verdad sabían hacerse notar eran los arbustos aromáticos. El olor de la menta mezclada con el romero, las violetas, y el laurel. Entre ellos los árboles. Eucaliptos, higueras, ailantos, y pinos desplegaban sus copas en lo alto. En algunos tramos, las de un lado del camino se fundían con las del otro margen creando un techo de hojas y ramas por cuyos huecos se colaba la luz del atardecer salpicando el suelo de trozos de mosaico rojizos.

"Samantha y tú caminabais por este mismo sendero para ir a la playa".

"Creo que en cuatro veranos lo haríamos unas mil veces. No sólo era ir por la mañana y volver por la tarde. Muchas veces veníamos a mediodía a comer, y volvíamos a salir disparados con el postre aún en la boca mientras nuestra madre intentaba razonar con nosotros, y hacernos entender que era cuestión de vida o muerte que echáramos un rato de siesta en las horas de más calor".

"Tarea inútil, supongo".

"Supones bien. No sé si en aquella época sufría ya de insomnio, pero me parecía que dormir, sobre todo dormir en verano, era un modo miserable de perder el tiempo".

Scully se detuvo un momento y miró hacia arriba, a los árboles, dejando que los trozos de sol le acariciaran la piel antes de empezar a desaparecer.

Caminaban rodeados de sonidos de pájaros invisibles. Ninguno de los dos sabía identificar el autor de cada trino, ni veían ave alguna al que adjudicar un sonido en particular. Las hojas de los árboles dispersaban las ondas de modo que ni siquiera estaban seguros de la dirección de cada sonido. Únicamente veían hojas agitándose rápidamente y sonidos de revoloteos, pero sólo un par de veces lograron distinguir la imagen real de su dueño.

"Cuando pasabais los veranos aquí, ¿el camino tenía ya este aspecto?".

"Puedo reconocer árboles concretos que ya estaban aquí, y apenas han cambiado".

Mulder señaló en el margen derecho, y aceleró un poco el paso acercándose a una higuera, a unos ocho metros fuera del camino. Su tronco se dividía a sólo un palmo del suelo formando otros tres más delgados que crecían en diagonal, de modo que el árbol no alcanzaba demasiada altura, aunque sí ocupaba una gran superficie en su copa. A primera vista parecía desnudo, pero cuando llegó a su lado, Scully comprobó que sus ramas ya estaban cubiertas de yemas a punto de abrirse.

"Samantha y yo nos parábamos aquí a menudo y comíamos los higos que maduraban a principios de julio. Era fácil subir por estas ramas bajas e inclinadas; entonces eran aún más bajas. Ahora no permitiría que una niña de seis o siete años subiera a un árbol como este sin vigilarla de cerca, pero tampoco imaginé vivir en un mundo en el que a los niños no se les permite ir solos al colegio hasta los doce o trece años. No sé si el mundo es realmente más peligroso ahora, o si nos hemos dejado ganar por el miedo que provoca un exceso de información".

"Creo que es algo de las dos cosas. Puede que vivir en la ignorancia te permita dormir mejor", reflexionó Scully.

Mulder miraba a lo alto de la higuera.

"Tú duermes muy bien, Scully", comentó.

"No creas. Tenías que haberme visto antes de conocerte", respondió levantando la ceja. "Si tenía unos minutos libres en medio de una guardia en el hospital, de cada diez podía dormir nueve minutos y medio. Mis compañeros se burlaban porque abría la puerta del cuarto de descanso con los ojos ya cerrados, y llegaba a la cama totalmente dormida. Era una chica sonámbula que se iba a la cama en lugar de levantarse de ella".

Mulder asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba rodeando la higuera hasta el otro lado.

"Todavía está aquí", dijo en voz tan baja que Scully no sabía si hablaba con ella, o consigo mismo. Le siguió para ver lo que señalaba su mano.

Unos pocos centímetros por encima de su visión vio unas letras grabadas en la corteza lisa y grisácea de la higuera, con las líneas inseguras propias de un niño.

SAM-FOX

"¡Dejasteis la firma en este árbol y veinticinco años después sigue aquí!", exclamó Scully sorprendida.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el hecho tenía también algo de trágico.

"Visitábamos este árbol tantas veces que lo considerábamos de nuestra propiedad. Evidentemente no lo era puesto que todo esto es zona pública, pero si hubiéramos pillado a alguien más tratando de robar nuestros higos habría habido más que palabras. Samantha era muy suya para sus cosas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su firma con rotulador no iba a durar mucho tiempo en esta corteza a la intemperie, quiso dejar las cosas claras cogiendo un cuchillo de la cocina para traerlo escondido en su cubo de arena. Se aseguró de que su nombre permaneciera. El mío también lo grabó ella".

Scully pasó la yema de los dedos por las letras como si quisiera rescribirlas encima, grabándolas un poco más profundas en la madera. Se imaginó a los dos niños colaborando para hacerse un lugar en el mundo, y ser reconocidos y respetados en el. Estaba claro que, sin Samantha, él no había sido capaz de seguir solo y aún seguía necesitando un sitio en el que encajar.

"Déjame las llaves de la casa", pidió sin apartar los ojos del árbol.

Mulder la miró sin comprender, pero ella insistió con un sonido en la garganta, y avanzó la mano abierta esperando hasta que le vio buscar en los bolsillos.

"¿Para qué?".

En vez de responder, cogió el llavero con el emblema del FBI que le entregó, y examinó la media docena de llaves eligiendo la que tenía el borde más afilado. No era la de la casa, sino la del despacho.

La sacó de su aro metálico y cogiéndola entre sus dedos como si fuera un bolígrafo empezó a grabar líneas en el tronco de la higuera, debajo de las que había dejado Samantha un cuarto de siglo atrás. Mulder no adivinó lo que pretendía grabar hasta que completó la inicial de su nombre con trazos rápidos y mucho más seguros que los que hizo la niña con siete años.

Scully trabajaba concentrada, en silencio, y sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Mulder no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando la vio sacar la punta de la lengua por el lado derecho de los labios, como hacía cuando intentaba que el informe que tenía delante, en la pantalla del ordenador, tuviera lógica suficiente como para que mereciera llevar su firma antes de entregárselo a Skinner.

MULDER-SCULLY

Lo miraron un buen rato en silencio. Nadie adivinaría que habían pasado veinticinco años entre un rótulo y el otro. Scully lo había grabado con cuidado, centrando los márgenes con el de arriba y escribiendo las letras del mismo tamaño. Aunque se trataba claramente de dos escrituras distintas parecían formar un todo.

"¿Puedo añadir algo?".

Le entregó la llave y se hizo a un lado mientras le veía colocar el extremo a la derecha de las letras, justo en medio de los dos rótulos. El movimiento de la mano en la madera era más lento que el de ella. Grabar curvas suponía más cuidado que dibujar letras con líneas rectas.

Al cabo de treinta segundos el dibujo aún no era reconocible. Scully miraba atentamente la semicircunferencia con la línea diagonal debajo. Tenía una idea en la mente y, como si fuera el juego del Pictionary, le hubiera gustado expresarla en voz alta si no fuera porque se había quedado muda. No podía creer que Mulder estuviera grabando al lado de sus nombres un…

…alienígena. 

"Deberías añadir la fecha para no olvidarlo. Tienes que volver aquí dentro de veinticinco años", comentó acariciando la corteza del árbol. Sentía que tenía que decir algo para aliviar la extraña tensión que en un momento se había creado entre los dos… ¿o sólo dentro de ella?.

Mulder se guardó las llaves sin grabar nada más y se acercó para coger la mano de Scully entre las suyas. Miraban al frente al dirigirse de nuevo al camino.

"No lo voy a olvidar, pero únicamente volveré aquí si vienes conmigo, Scully. No vendré solo".

Ella sintió un puño abriéndose paso a través de su pecho, tratando de agarrar su corazón para sacarlo de su cuerpo, como el día que Ken Nascimiento casi… Apretó con su mano los dedos de él. Hubiera preferido agarrarse al cuello, era lo que necesitaba, pero siguió caminando a su lado parpadeando rápido para evitar que las lágrimas escapasen…

La transición del camino de tierra a la playa era gradual. Cincuenta metros antes de llegar, los arbustos eran menos densos y los árboles más espaciados entre sí, hasta desaparecer. El suelo se notaba más blando a cada paso mientras la tierra dura e irregular se convertía poco a poco en arena fina. En algún momento que no supieron concretar, desapareció por completo el camino, y se en encontraron en la playa.

Scully no perdió ni un minuto. Cuando consideró que no había peligro de pisar alguna piedrecilla afilada, se descalzó.

"Hemos llegado justo a tiempo", comentó.

Se detuvieron a mirar cómo el borde inferior del Sol ya rozaba la línea del horizonte. La última luz del atardecer cubría la superficie del agua salpicándola con millones de puntos rojos y dorados. Las gaviotas que volaban por delante parecían recortadas en cartulina negra por el efecto de contraluz frente al Sol.

Tenían la playa prácticamente para ellos solos. Siendo esta hora de la tarde, y el invierno aún sin acabar, ningún turista se había atrevido a extender su toalla ni clavar la sombrilla en la arena. Menos aún dejarse ver en bañador. Sólo un pequeño grupo de diez o doce personas, ellos incluidos, se repartían toda la superficie que ocupaba la arena hasta donde alcanzaba la vista a cada lado.

Aunque el sonido no llegaba hasta ellos, vieron a su izquierda a un hombre inclinado sobre el mostrador de lo que parecía un lugar de descanso al lado de la torre de vigilancia que, en los meses de verano, ocupaba el Salvavidas. En esta época del año no debía tener demasiados clientes, pero si los suficientes como para permanecer abierto incluso a esta hora de la tarde.

"Puede que ahí tengan perritos calientes, Mulder".

Scully ya se encaminaba en esa dirección sin soltar la mano de él, y observando al mismo tiempo al pequeño grupo que, como ellos, había decidido venir a la playa en este momento. Por su actitud parecía que simplemente querían disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad y de un bonito atardecer. Había tres personas solas, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban junto a la línea del agua. Cada poco, uno de ellos se detenía y con la mano sobre las cejas a modo de visera, miraba el Sol desaparecer. El resto eran tres parejas que habían venido hoy aquí no sólo a disfrutar de la puesta de Sol, sino también de sí mismos.

Al pasar cerca de una de estas parejas sentada en la arena y totalmente dedicada a aprender hasta el último detalle de los labios del otro, Scully bajó la mirada como si quisiera darles la intimidad que obviamente no necesitaban. Mulder parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos, y no sólo no retiró la mirada cuando pasaron, sino que una vez que los dejaron atrás volvió la cabeza y siguió mirándoles sin dejar de caminar junto a Scully.

Ella acabó tirándole de la manga para llamar su atención.

"Déjalos en paz, Mulder. Les vas a hacer sentirse incómodos".

Mulder miró al hombre poner una mano en el hombro de la chica, y la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza para inclinarla con cuidado hasta que quedó tendida en la arena. En ningún momento permitieron q ue sus labios perdieran el contacto.

"Se me hace difícil imaginar una situación en la que ese hombre parezca más cómodo", dijo con el gesto en los labios que Scully había llegado a reconocer como _**la mueca de las indirectas**_. Esa que unas veces le hacía elevar los ojos al cielo, y otras fingir que ni siquiera las había oído. En este momento decidió que también a ella le apetecía hacerle sentirse un poco incómodo.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en la playa con una chica, Mulder?".

El apartó la vista de la pareja para mirar a Scully como si alguien hubiese soltado la goma elástica que mantenía su cuello vuelto hacia atrás.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con " _ **estar**_ "?".

"Ya sabes, _**"estar"…**_ o al menos _**"medio estar"**_ ".

 _¡Oooooh!. Esta oportunidad sí que no la iba a dejar pasar._

"¿Tú has " _ **medio estado**_ " alguna vez con alguien, Scully?... Quiero decir, en la playa".

"Yo he preguntado primero".

Mulder pensó con cuidado. Esto podía convertirse en un asunto delicado si no elegía bien las palabras.

"Bueno, veamos… Una vez fui a la playa con mi amigo Chris, su hermana mayor Carla, y el novio de ella. Cuando ya estábamos tumbados en la arena, Chris y el novio de Carla decidieron ir a buscar unos refrescos para todos. Carla y yo nos quedamos solos, callados. Ella con un bikini blanco tumbada boca abajo, y yo estrujándome el cerebro en busca de algo que decir. Al final hablo ella primero. Me preguntó si me importaría…".

"¿…ponerle crema solar en la espalda?", acabó por él.

"Scully, ¿cómo…?. El caso es que yo tenía 16 años, y ella 22… Así que, sí. Creo que puedo decir que ese día estuve con una chica en la playa".

"A eso es a lo que yo llamo " _ **medio estar**_ ", Mulder".

"¿Te he dicho ya que tenía 16 años?. Créeme, mientras le extendía la crema en la espalda yo no podía " _ **estar"**_ más de lo que " _ **estaba"**_. Cuando volvieron con los refrescos me tomé el mío de una sentada y salí disparado a meterme en el agua".

Scully escondió la cara para que no la viese reír, pero él lo sintió de todos modos en la vibración de sus manos unidas.

"Así que, ¿Carla fue el primer amor de tu vida?".

Mulder se detuvo para mirarla con atención. Esto debía ser un efecto colateral de un bucle espacio-temporal… o algo.

"¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, Scully?", preguntó imaginándose los engranajes en su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para llegar a una idea tan errónea.

Ella levanto la mano en un gesto elocuente.

"La crema solar en la espalda…, las prisas por llegar al agua…".

"Carla era la hermana de mi amigo, tenía novio, y estaba estudiando el último curso en la Universidad mientras a mi aún me quedaban dos años de Instituto. No quiero pensar lo que ella opinaba de mí, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que quería darme una palmadita en la nuca y decir _**¡qué mono!.**_ Carla era la mujer a la que mejor le sentaba el bikini blanco…aunque no recuerdo haber conocido a ninguna otra que lo vistiera".

"¿Exceptuando a las de los vídeos?".

"Las mujeres de los vídeos no suelen llevar bikini de ningún color", puntualizó Mulder.

"Deberías investigarlo. Tal vez tengas un expediente entre las manos… ¡Oh, espera!. Por eso guardas las cintas de vídeos en el fondo del archivador… en la letra X".

"Aún no me has contado tu pequeña aventura en la playa, Scully. Seguro que supera la mía", dijo cambiando de tema.

"Primero necesito ese perrito caliente", respondió ella en un tono evasivo cuando ya llegaban al puesto de descanso.

Después de charlar un minuto con el vendedor y recoger los perritos protegidos en sus servilletas de papel, Scully se adelantó dispuesta a seguir caminando en la arena mientras comía. Mulder se quedó atrás elaborando una idea.

"¡Eh, Scully!", le llamó.

Se detuvo, y miró atrás sorprendida de verle aún junto al puesto. Juraría que le sentía caminar detrás de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos para mirar donde miraba él.

"¿Quieres cenar en un lugar especial?".

Ella levantó las cejas.

"¿Te refieres ahí arriba?", preguntó señalando con la barbilla.

"Vamos", dijo con el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalerilla adosada a la torre de vigilancia del Salvavidas.

"Mulder, no creo que esté permitido…", dudó.

"Aún no es temporada de playa. No hay nadie vigilando".

Subió otro peldaño y esperó a que ella le siguiera.

"Aún así. No sé si está bien…".

"¡Venga, Scully!. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?. Somos agentes del FBI, ¿recuerdas?".

"Más razón aún para ser respetuosos con las normas. ¿Cómo pretendes tener autoridad para que otros las cumplas si tú eres el primero que se las salta?".

Mulder la miró confundido, como si hubiera perdido el hilo de su razona-miento en medio de una frase tan larga.

"No pretendo estropear nada, y si alguien nos llama la atención sacaré mi placa".

"¿Y después?...".

"No lo sé… Seguro que hay algún punto en el Reglamente de Torres de Vigilancia que no están cumpliendo adecuadamente. Sólo es cuestión de desviar la atención sobre nosotros y dirigirla hacia ellos".

"Seguro", murmuró nada convencida, pero siguiéndole de todos modos, no sabía si por curiosidad o por costumbre.

La torre era una estructura de madera de unos 3,5 metros de altura. Al final de la escalerilla se levantaba la cabina rodeada a su vez de una barandilla que recorría todo el perímetro de la base. Entre las dos quedaba un pasillo de unos 80 cm de anchura, que se podía recorrer para tener vigiladas todas las direcciones.

Después de echar un vistazo rápido al interior de la cabina, en la que sólo había una silla y una balda de madera recorriendo dos de las paredes a media altura, a modo de mesa para el material de salvamento y de radio, se sentaron en el suelo de madera con los pies hacia afuera, apoyados en la escalerilla.

Al mirar al frente, se olvidaron de la cena en sus manos cuando, a 3,5 metros de altura, descubrieron que la playa tenía un nuevo horizonte y un segundo atardecer. La mitad del Sol con su halo rojizo rodeado de nubes anaranjadas y reflejos dorados en el agua, volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos. Un truco de magia en movimiento para ocultarse de nuevo, como si no lo hubiera hecho apenas quince minutos antes.

Un momento y una imagen así merecían el silencio.

Cuando el Sol desapareció por completo, Scully parpadeó de nuevo.

"Me alegro de haber subido aquí, Mulder. Ha sido una bonita coincidencia".

El chocó levemente su hombro con el de ella.

"Si quieres podemos buscar un sitio más alto aún".

Scully le dirigió una sonrisa cálida. Sabía que bromeaba como sabía también que si lo necesitara, o simplemente se lo pidiera, haría lo imposible por alcanzar la montaña más alta… ¿acaso no lo había hecho ya?.

Scully dio un mordisco muy pequeño a su perrito y le vio hacer lo mismo, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño preguntándose qué ocurría. Mulder nunca comía los perritos calientes así. Habitualmente los engullía de tres bocados, y si ella le llamaba la atención acerca de sus maneras poco elegantes de comer, él sonreía con la boca llena y las mejillas hinchadas. Scully sólo podía responder con un gesto de resignación. Los perritos calientes eran una de las cosas que sacaban el niño de doce años que aún había en él.

Ahora, Scully estaba comiendo el suyo muy despacio porque se encontraba tan a gusto sentada en lo alto de la torre que deseaba alargar el momento. Se preguntó si Mulder trataba de hacer lo mismo mordisqueando su cena, en lugar de engullirla como si temiera que se la quitaran.

"¡Oh, oh!...", exclamó de repente, mirando a lo lejos.

"¿Qué?".

"Deberíamos haber traído más perritos calientes para compartir con el resto de la clase".

"¿Qué quieres…?".

Mulder contestó a su pregunta antes de que terminara de formularla levantando el brazo para señalar algo en la arena, a su izquierda. Ella sólo veía el pequeño puñado de personas repartidas por la playa, disfrutando como ellos del atardecer.

Luego vio algo más.

Un perro se acercaba a la torre corriendo toda velocidad. Era de tamaño mediano y pelo blanco salpicado de grandes manchas negras. Sus orejas largas y peludas flotaban al viento mientras avanzaba hacia ellos directamente.

La mente de Mulder ya estaba pensando rápido por si necesitaran un plan.

"Scully, ¿a qué distancia crees que puede olfatear un perro una salchicha?".

"No tengo ni idea", respondió ya con su propio plan en mente. Engullir la suya de dos bocados.

"Hace unos días vi un documental del Nathional Geografic. ¿Sabías que un tiburón blanco es capaz de detectar unas pocas gotas de sangre en el océano, a cinco kilómetros de distancia?".

"Eso no es un tiburón", apuntó Scully como si señalar lo obvio sirviera para ayudarles en la situación que se les presentaba.

"No, pero cuando llegue aquí sólo estará a 3,5 metros de nosotros… ¿Los perros pueden subir escaleras?".

"Espero que esta no… Es demasiado vertical".

Por suerte Scully esta vez acertó , o tal vez fuera que el animal estaba bien educado. El caso es que cuando llegó a la torre frenó en seco y se sentó en la arena, al borde de la escalera. Se quedó quieto mirando a los agentes con una expresión risueña en la cara. Jadeaba y cada pocos segundos recogía su lengua colgante y se la pasaba por los labios.

Después de un minuto, consideró que su lenguaje gestual no debía ser lo suficientemente claro, y probó a dar un par de ladridos cortos en un tono agudo levantando las patas delanteras para apoyarlas en el primer peldaño.

"A 3,5 metros de distancia un perro puede detectar una salchicha", confirmó Scully mirando los esfuerzos del can por hacerse entender.

"Mientras no ponga la pata en el segundo peldaño, pienso hacer como si no le hubiera visto".

Mulder dio otro bocado pequeño, pero el perro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ignorar de esa manera. Volvió a dejar las cuatro patas en el suelo y después de probar con un tercer ladrido, decidió buscar otro modo de alcanzar ese delicioso rastro que había llegado a su hocico.

"Me siento acechada por una manada de lobos", murmuró Scully viendo al perro dar vueltas alrededor de la torre.

Cada vez que completaba una, se detenía y subía las patas al primer peldaño para lanzar un ladrido más, confiando en que ese par de humanos miopes, ahí arriba, se diera cuenta de su presencia.

"Creo que es algún tipo de perro pastor, Scully. Seguramente sólo quiere mantener unido su pequeño rebaño… y de paso robarnos la cena".

Ella abrió la boca para dejar claro dónde se podía meter su opinión.

"¿Su pequeño rebaño?. Gracias, Mulder. Me siento mejor sabiendo que me ves como una oveja más del rebaño, en lugar de una presa que lucha con dignidad por salvar su vida".

Mulder sonrió soltando el aire por la nariz.

"No es lo que yo veo, Scully. Es lo que ve ese perro, pero no tiene ni idea de lo equivocado que está".

Inesperadamente, le puso la mano sobre los hombros y le estampó un beso rápido en la mejilla.

"Tú nunca has sido parte de ningún rebaño. Desde la primera vez que abriste la puerta del despacho dejaste claro que eres una leona".

Sin querer mirar la expresión que se le quedó a su compañera, se incorporó y apoyado en la barandilla de madera, esperó a que el perro completara otra vuelta y apareciera al final de la escalera.

"¡Eh, chico!. No lo dejes caer o se llenará de arena!", gritó al tiempo que lanzaba al aire el último trozo de salchicha.

El animal debió entender cada palabra porque se quedó quieto y fijó la mirada en el bocado que se acercaba a él dibujando una parábola en el aire. En el último segundo retrocedió un poco, apuntó el hocico al cielo, y abrió la boca dejando que cayera dentro limpiamente.

"¿Has visto, Scully?. Debería presentárselo a los chicos para que juegue con nosotros el partido de los viernes. Seríamos imbatibles. Le buscaré una camiseta de los Nicks que le quede bien".

Ella lanzó su último trozo, que el perro recogió en el aire con la misma habilidad que el primero.

"Ese perro parece estar sano y limpio. No creo que esté abandonado. Seguro que su dueño anda por aquí cerca, en la playa".

No debería necesitar decirlo, pero vio el brillo en los ojos de Mulder y se temió lo peor. Que se dejara llevar por su entusiasmo y actuara de modo impulsivo. Ya se estaba imaginando al perro en el asiento trasero del coche, de vuelta a Washington con ellos…, y Scully no tendría modo de convencerle de que no era una gran idea.

Al fin y al cabo, Queegueeg había viajado unas cuantas veces en ese asiento, y ella no había hecho el menor caso de las objeciones de su compañero.

Por suerte, sus temores casi desaparecieron cuando un silbido lejano en la parte de atrás de la torre atrajo la atención del perro. Estiró las orejas cuanto pudo y sin despedirse, ni darles las gracias por el aperitivo, salió disparado en la dirección del sonido.

Se quedaron solos y Mulder comenzó a recorrer el estrecho pasillo entre la barandilla y la cabina hasta completar una vuelta y llegar de nuevo al lado de Scully. En silencio le tocó el hombro y esperó a que ella mirase arriba para hacerle un gesto con la mano, como si le ofreciera algo; cuando acercó la suya dejó caer varias piezas pequeñas en la palma abierta. Las miró intrigada.

"Caramelos de fresa", reconoció con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Masticables", añadió él como si hubiera olvidado el detalle más importante.

"¿No deberían ser pipas, Mulder?".

"Puede que no me conozcas tan bien como crees", respondió enigmático.

Mulder entró en la cabina y acercó la silla a la entrada. Se sentó mientras Scully se movía hacia un lado apoyando la espalda en la barandilla, cara a cara con él. Estiró las piernas en el suelo cruzándolas en los tobillos. Sus pies alcanzaban los de Mulder a la entrada de la cabina, separados por los 80 centímetros de pasillo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras los caramelos se deshacían en sus bocas. Sus pies se movían a veces con precaución, a veces con sobresalto, al sentir el roce aparentemente casual de la piel del otro.

"Aún no te he contado mi pequeña aventura en la playa, Mulder", le recordó sin mirarle a la cara.

Scully tenía la vista fija en su mano abierta como si estuviera contando los caramelos que le quedaban y, en lugar de tres, hubiera más de cien. Si levantara los ojos un momento perdería la cuenta y tendría que volver a empezar.

"No lo he olvidado".

No quiso añadir nada más. Notaba a Scully elaborando en su mente lo que iba a decir. Sabía que era importante y por un momento sintió que había cometido un error. Ella había preguntado primero, pero no quería que ahora se sintiera obligada a contar alguna anécdota de su vida que le hiciera sentir incómoda. Lo que él había confesado no dejaba de ser un momento cómico, por muy apurado que se hubiera sentido aquel día en la playa.

"Tenía dieciocho años. Había terminado mi último año de Instituto. El otoño siguiente iba a empezar Medicina, y Marcus quería estudiar Ingeniería en Boston, a casi 700 kilómetros de distancia. Llevábamos cuatro años estudiando juntos y siete meses saliendo cuando, de la noche a la mañana, nos dimos cuenta de que aquello se acababa.

Nos prometimos que nos escribiríamos, que nos llamaríamos, que nos veríamos de nuevo durante las vacaciones para seguir dónde lo habíamos dejado…, pero ninguno de los dos creía en realidad en esa promesa. Nuestros caminos se separaban y nuestros objetivos hacían improbable, por no decir imposible, que nuestras vidas volvieran a coincidir.

El 28 de agosto de ese año, Marcus iba a viajar a Boston durante varios días para preparar la matrícula, la residencia, y todo lo necesario para comenzar el curso. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo a partir del 1 de septiembre. Ya no nos veríamos más así que el domingo anterior, día 20, le llamé para decirle que quería despedirme de él en la playa.

Quedamos a las 21h de la noche. Un poco tarde, pero quería asegurarme de que estaríamos solos. Cuando llegó él, yo llevaba allí un buen rato y había encontrado un sitio apartado, oculto entre un grupo de rocas enormes, como las de la otra playa. La de esta mañana.

No nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, pero los dos nos presentamos con la misma ropa que llevamos en el baile de graduación. El con su traje gris, pajarita y fajín, y yo con un vestido largo azul oscuro con un bonito adorno blanco bajo el pecho, y un escote demasiado generoso para el gusto de mi padre.

Estuvimos hablando, escuchando música, y bailando entre las rocas mucho tiempo. Como regalo de despedida, Marcus me dio una pulsera en la que había grabado nuestros nombres, y su colección de discos. Era su posesión más preciada.

Phil Collins, Mike Oldfield, Mikel Jackson, Queen, Tina Turner, Madonna, Bruce Springteen… ¡Ah, y le encantaba Elvis Presley!.

Me pidió que se la guardara hasta que volviésemos a estar juntos, aunque los dos sabíamos que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca…".

"Todavía tienes esa colección de discos en el mueble de tu salón", le interrumpió Mulder.

Scully le miró asintiendo con la cabeza, pero bajó los ojos inmediatamente.

"Yo también quería darle un regalo de despedida, pero no había comprado nada, y tampoco tenía nada lo suficientemente valioso como para que Marcus entendiera lo que sentía por él en ese momento".

Mulder notó su corazón calentarse y crecer ocupando más espacio dentro de su pecho. Se irguió poniéndose más derecho en la silla, y se mojó los labios. Sabía a dónde se dirigía Scully y no estaba seguro de que, en realidad, quisiera que él lo supiera. El lunes por la mañana estarían de nuevo juntos en la oficina, lejos de este entorno que parecía dar una perspectiva distinta a su relación, y hablar de esto ahora podía convertirse en algo incómodo después. En otra piedra del muro.

"Scully, no tienes que hablar si no es lo que quieres realmente. No me debes nada a cambio de lo que yo te he contado…".

"Le dije que, como recuerdo, quería compartir con él mi primera vez… nuestra primera vez, puesto que también él era virgen", explicó de una tirada como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Mulder.

Tras su declaración guardó silencio y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, estudiando la textura de la madera. Mulder no sabía si esperaba que dijera algo, pero en cualquier caso no sabía qué decir así que, esperó.

"Llevaba fantaseando con ese momento mucho tiempo. Todas las chicas lo hacen. Ese verano acababa una etapa de mi vida y comenzaba otra más importante y difícil. Quería marcar la línea entre las dos y celebrarlo de un modo que recordaría durante mucho tiempo, junto a la persona que más quería…".

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo y como si hubiera recordado algo, levanto los ojos hacia él, y preguntó:

"¿Tú primera vez fue una experiencia agradable, Mulder?".

El retiró los pies recogiéndolos debajo de la silla. Se sentía extraño rozando los de Scully mientras mantenían una conversación a la que no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado. Nunca se la imaginó hablando con él de un tema tan personal. Ellos nunca hablaban de temas personales.

O quizás sí, pero en otro idioma…

"¿Hum?", preguntó de nuevo cuando tardó en responder.

"No demasiado", confesó casi en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros.

No quiso dar más detalles. Sabía que la pregunta era la forma que tenía Scully de acumular valor, de darse un empujoncito a sí misma en la espalda para acabar lo que quería decir. Mulder trataba de concentrar toda su atención para descubrir cuál era el mensaje bajo el relato porque sabía que había algo más allá de cómo transcurrieron los hechos su primera vez.

"Mi primera experiencia fue… horrible".

Mulder se atrevió a mirarla fijamente porque sabía que, en este momento, ella no levantaría los ojos del suelo. No vería la confusión en sus cejas preguntándose qué pudo pasar. Era una noche tan especial, con música, el mar a su alrededor, un bonito vestido, y sobre todo al lado de la persona con la que llevaba tiempo soñando este momento.

Su propia experiencia no fue memorable, pero… ¿horrible?".

"No sé realmente qué fue lo que ocurrió. Seguramente, un poco de todo. La falta de…práctica. Los nervios. Las prisas. Expectativas demasiado altas. La consciencia de que esa sería la primera y la última vez con él… El caso es que en el momento de…sentí un dolor terrible, como si algo se hubiera desgarrado _ahí_.

Yo no era una ingenua. Sabía que la primera vez puede doler un poco, que puede haber una pequeña cantidad de sangre, pero aquello… El dolor fue tan inesperado y lacerante que aparté a Marcus empujándole contra las rocas que había detrás. Intenté incorporarme, pero el dolor me impidió ponerme en pie.

Cuando Marcus se recuperó de la sorpresa de ser rechazado de esa manera, y vio mi vestido manchado casi se desmaya. Por suerte recuperó la compostura y quiso llevarme al hospital, pero me negué. Creí que en unos minutos se pasaría el dolor y la hemorragia, pero no fue así, y empecé a asustarme de verdad cuando me mareé. Pensaba que se debía a que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. No quería reconocer que algo debía ir realmente mal porque no quería que Marcus se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

No se dejó engañar y logró convencerme de que fuéramos a Urgencias. Me aseguró que, si mis padres tenían que saberlo, estaría a mi lado cuando hablara con ellos.

Por suerte, todo acabó ahí. Los médicos detuvieron la hemorragia y arreglaron el desgarro con anestesia local y algunos puntos. Nadie avisó a mi familia cuando les informé de que tenía dieciocho años y medio, y Marcus los había cumplido hacía casi un mes.

Durante toda la semana siguiente, hasta que Marcus tuvo que irse a Boston, lo ocurrido planeó sobre nuestras cabezas como una nube negra de tormenta. Sentía que durante el resto de mi vida, el recuerdo de mi primera vez sería el dolor y la expresión de pánico en la cara de Marcus.

No fue así. Aún recuerdo el dolor, la sangre en mi vestido azul, y el desconcierto en la cara de los dos, pero también recuerdo el resto de la semana. Salimos a pasear por la playa todas las tardes y al volver a casa, cada noche, me regalaba una rosa y me pedía perdón por no haber sabido hacer de aquel momento algo bonito de recordar. Creía que había sido demasiado impulsivo, torpe, ansioso… Se sentía culpable y me preguntaba constante-mente, ¿ _cómo estás_?.

Yo trataba de hacerle ver que no fue culpa de nadie; que los dos deseábamos hacerlo antes de separarnos, pero no lograba convencerle y a partir del tercer día, mi respuesta ante su preocupación por mi bienestar se volvió automática".

 _ **Estoy bien, Marcus**_.

Scully levantó los ojos por primera vez, y se encontró con los de él.

"Esa noche fue terrible, pero eso no oscurece lo feliz que fui con él durante cuatro años como amigo y como algo más durante siete meses, y lo que se esforzó por protegerme de lo que creía era culpa suya durante toda esa semana, hasta que le vi por última vez".

Mulder se levantó de la silla. Sólo necesitó un paso para llegar junto a ella, y agacharse para quedar a su altura.

"Tenías razón, Scully. Los hombres debemos tener una lesión masiva en el cerebro. Es la única explicación que encuentro".

"¿A qué?".

"A por qué todos los que te quieren acaban haciéndote daño".

"Quería que sacaras otra conclusión".

"¿Cuál?".

"Que, a pesar de esto", se señaló brevemente la nariz, "cada día a tu lado ha merecido la pena. Si llega el día en que tengamos que separarnos por mucho más que 700 kilómetros, quiero que recuerdes que, dada la oportunidad, no cambiaría un solo día contigo. Mulder, cuando te miro hay tantas cosas que me recuerdan a Marcus… La primera persona de la que me enamoré".

Mulder acercó los brazos para poner sus manos a cada lado del cuello de ella, y con la derecha le acarició también la mejilla. Scully miró hacia arriba, buscando su frente para unirla a la de ella. Rodeados del aire salado del anochecer, sus alientos cálidos entremezclados, indistinguibles el uno del otro.

"Sabía que tu historia en la playa le daría cien vueltas a la mía, Scully".

Sonrieron estirando los labios, dejando que las puntas de la nariz se tocasen.

"Volvamos a casa, Mulder. Es tarde".

El la ayudó a incorporarse. En el cielo azul oscuro apareció la Luna, y la playa estaba a punto de quedar definitivamente desierta. El dueño del puesto junto a la torre había cerrado su pequeño negocio y desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta. A lo lejos no quedaba nadie paseando en la orilla, y la pareja besándose en la arena había dejado sus muestras de afecto para otro momento o para otro lugar más íntimo.

Scully lanzó sus deportivas por la barandilla y cuando aterrizaron en el suelo blando con un ¡ _thump_!, bajó por la escalerilla delante de su compañero.

No debían de haber dado más de treinta pasos en dirección al camino cuando vieron que el perro se aproximaba de nuevo. Se detuvieron a esperarle mirándose divertidos cuando el animal se sentó enfrente de ellos y dirigió el hocico al cielo para mostrarles la pelota de béisbol que llevaba en la boca.

"Parece que después de la cena hay partido", comentó Mulder.

Sin perder un segundo, el perro le dio la razón soltando la pelota a sus pies y dejando colgar la lengua sin apartar los ojos del agente.

"Quiere que lances, pullboy", señaló Scully como si el lenguaje gestual del animal necesitara traducción.

Mulder se agachó a coger la pelota y la limpió un poco de arena y saliva.

"Ahí va. ¡Cógela!", dijo lanzando con todas sus fuerzas.

Si hubiera grabado la escena para luego reproducirla a cámara lenta, habría comprobado lo que le había parecido. Que el perro salió disparado antes de que la pelota abandonara su mano, y regresaba con ella preparado para el segundo lanzamiento cuando los agentes apenas habían logrado avanzar diez pasos más. Mulder lanzó otra vez.

"A veces echo de menos a Queegqueeg", comentó Scully con un deje nostálgico en la voz. "Era agradable llegar a casa y encontrar a alguien en la puerta saludándote con saltos de alegría".

"Yo hubiera preferido otra raza, pero hay que reconocer que sus bienvenidas eran más cálidas que las de mis peces", afirmó muy serio.

El perro se acercaba con la pelota por tercera vez. Scully sonrió al reconocer que, si dependiera del animal, el partido se iba a alargar mucho tiempo.

Mientras limpiaba de nuevo la arena, él se inclinó para mirarla a la cara y le ofreció la pelota.

"¿Quieres lanzar tú?".

Ella la cogió de sus manos y la limpió un poco más antes de prepararse.

"Si quieres otro perro, me gustaría regalártelo, Scully. Sólo te advierto de que no se parecerá mucho a Queegqueg".

Antes de responder, echó el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso y trató de disimular una leve mueca de dolor al lanzar la pelota. Miraron sorprendidos cuando la vieron aterrizar a menos de dos metros de sus pies. El perro se levantó despacio y, como si pensara que se había acabado la diversión, agarró la pelota en su boca y se alejó a trote ligero.

Scully se frotó con disimulo los músculos doloridos, aliviándose de un gran esfuerzo.

"Creo que este no es un buen momento, Mulder. Tal vez si las cosas mejoran…".

El le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

"Mejorarán", trató de asegurarse más a sí mismo que a ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mano libre.

"Vamos a casa. Estoy cansada".

Cuando llegaron al comienzo del camino que les devolvía a casa, Scully sintió un pequeño nudo de aprensión. Se llevó la mano a la espalda en un gesto discreto para asegurarse de que su arma seguía ahí.

"No parece el mismo camino", dijo recordando el sol filtrándose entre las hojas, y el sonido de los pájaros.

Ahora la oscuridad era total. La luz que proporcionaba la Luna apenas llegaba a iluminar dos metros de camino delante de ellos. Los pájaros no se atrevían a dejarse oír, y de los árboles y arbustos que bordeaban todo el recorrido sólo distinguían el siseo de las hojas y ramas rozando unas contra otras en la brisa. En los tramos en que las copas de los dos lados se unían para convertir el camino en túnel, Scully sentía el nudo del estómago un poco más prieto y, sin soltar la mano de Mulder, aceleraba el paso.

"Uno no sabe lo que significa realmente la noche hasta que sale de la ciudad".

"Hasta hace poco más de un siglo, éste debía ser el aspecto de las noches para la mayoría de la gente en la mayor parte del planeta. Puede que ahora sea un sentimiento un tanto irracional, pero en la oscuridad el entorno se vuelve tan amenazador que uno se pregunta cómo es posible que la humanidad haya sobrevivido hasta este momento y hasta llegar a nosotros", se preguntó Mulder.

"A posteriori todo parece sencillo. Una cadena interminable de genera-ciones, de padres a hijos, y a nietos. Desde el primer homo sapiens hasta poco antes de nosotros hemos pasado la mitad de nuestra existencia sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad. No fue un camino lineal, pero desde nuestro punto de vista las ramas laterales y los callejones sin salida desaparecen y todo parece una interminable línea recta".

"Hasta que llega hasta aquí, y delante de mí encuentro la carretera cortada y sin camino a los lados por el que seguir", concluyó Mulder.

Scully guardó silencio. Tardó un momento en caer en la cuenta de que se refería a sí mismo y a Samantha. Aprovechando la noche, y que apenas podían verse las caras, se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Deseas tener hijos, Mulder?".

Notó perfectamente cómo, durante un segundo, perdía el ritmo del paso constante y regular en el suelo de tierra. Sus dedos presionaron con fuerza alrededor de los más frágiles de Scully, pero los soltó inmediatamente como si recordará que podría romperlos con facilidad.

"Creo que lo más correcto sería preguntarles a ellos si quieren venir a este mundo, y tener un padre como yo. Tal vez les compense esperar un poco y reencarnarse en la siguiente generación, cuando puedan optar a un progenitor con mejores credenciales", respondió con sarcasmo.

Se lanzó el latigazo contra sí mismo con tal fuerza que Scully sintió la sangre brotar en su propia espalda.

"¿Pero los deseas?", insistió.

No había respondido a la pregunta.

Aunque el movimiento de sus pasos volvía a ser perfectamente sincronizado haciendo el avance cómodo, el silencio entre ellos se alargó hasta que fueron conscientes del canto de los grillos en la vegetación de los márgenes, y el sonido curioso de un búho en la copa de un árbol lejano.

"No sé cómo responder a eso. La verdad es que sí me gustaría ser un eslabón más de la cadena, en lugar del punto por donde se rompe, pero…".

"… ¿pero?".

"Soy un hombre, Scully… Para tener hijos necesito una mujer".

"…".

Sí, pensó Scully. Para algunas conversaciones era mucho mejor esperar a la noche. ¡Dónde iba a parar!. Si pudiera, en este momento pulsaría el interruptor para apagar incluso la Luna.

"Bueno. A finales del siglo XX, eso es discutible, Mulder".

El soltó una risa irónica.

"Es discutible para vosotras. De un modo u otro, nosotros necesitamos una mujer".

"Si la tuvieras… Una mujer, quiero decir".

" _ **Una,**_ no. Tendría que ser _**La**_ mujer. No vale cualquiera. Mi hijo ya tendría que soportar a un padre como yo. Al menos trataría de que tuviera la mejor madre del mundo. Alguien que pudiera ofrecerle algo más que teorías imposibles de comprobar, y lecciones magistrales acerca del mejor modo de cabrear a sus superiores".

Scully hubiera sonreído si no hubiera notado el poso amargo en sus palabras.

"Deberías intentar quererte un poco más, Mulder. Teorías paranoicas o no, estoy segura de que serías un buen padre".

"La verdad es que sí, me gustaría tener un hijo", confesó al fin. "Hace tiempo que lo pienso. Alguien a quien ofrecer un lugar en el mundo y enseñarle a descubrirlo a través de mí. Alguien con quien compartir no sólo lo que puede aprender con los sentidos, sino también enseñarle a ver dentro del alma y la mente de otro ser humano… Enseñarle a jugar al béisbol, quedarme dormido mientras intento que se duerma él, ganarle la partida al Stratteggo, quedarme sin palabras cuando me haga una pregunta vergonzosa en público… y por la noche compartir todas esas experiencias con su madre como si nuestro hijo fuera el primer ser humano en el planeta que aprende a atarse los cordones de los zapatos por sí solo…".

No sólo un buen padre. Mulder sería un gran padre…

"¿Alguna vez has hecho una pregunta vergonzosa en público, que haya dejado a tus padres sin palabras?".

Scully podía recordar varias ocasiones en que ella había hecho exactamente eso.

El tampoco tardó en responder.

"Una vez estábamos los cuatro en un restaurante celebrando el cumpleaños de mi madre. Yo tenía nueve años. La tarta estaba en medio de la mesa con las velas encendidas. Empezamos a cantar el _Cumpleaños Feliz_ y al oírnos, los demás comensales se unieron a nosotros. Al terminar, mi madre sopló las velas y cortó la tarta mientras todos estaban callados, pendientes de lo que hacíamos. En ese momento, yo pregunté con voz alta y clara.

 _Mamá, ¿qué es el clítoris?._

A pesar de la oscuridad, su cara estaba tan cerca de Mulder que pudo ver cómo la mandíbula de su compañera caía, y la boca se le quedaba más abierta de lo que había visto nunca. Hizo un sonido corto en la garganta cuando el aire se detuvo repentinamente en su camino hacia los pulmones. Los ojos abiertos al máximo como si después de intentarlo durante cinco años, al fin hubiera logrado avistar esa nave espacial que siempre le daba esquinazo. Mulder pensó si debería tomar alguna medida. Llamar a un médico, o algo.

"Todas las personas presentes en aquel momento en el restaurante tenían esa misma expresión. Todas, excepto Samantha y yo, que no sabíamos qué ocurría", añadió sabiendo que esto no iba a ayudar a Scully a superar el shock.

"¿Qué… Qué dijo tu madre?", logró articular con la mandíbula desencajada.

"Puso el trozo de tarta que acababa de cortar en mi plato, y dijo una sola palabra".

 _¡Come!._

"Lo dijo en el tono que usaba a veces cuando lo que quería decir en realidad era ¡ _No quiero oírte decir una sola palabra más en lo que queda del día!_. No era un tono que utilizara a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía más te valía hacer caso".

Scully logró cerrar la boca y con ello que su ritmo respiratorio se norma-lizara. Ya que habían llegado hasta aquí, tenía una curiosidad más que satisfacer.

"¿Y a ti por qué se te ocurrió preguntar por esa palabra en particular?".

"¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Christ?. Era una fuente de información inagotable, en este caso gracias a la colaboración involuntaria de su hermana Carla, que entonces tenía quince años muy bien llevados".

"¿Así que entonces ya tenías tus fuentes de información secretas?", se burló.

"Aunque como no siempre estaba seguro de que fueran de fiar, a veces no me quedaba más remedio que cotejar la información con una segunda fuente".

"¿Y elegiste a tu madre en el restaurante?".

"Primero lo busqué en el diccionario, Scully. No sé si tú lo has consultado alguna vez, pero te aseguro que la definición que da es bastante confusa para un niño de nueve años".

"Estoy segura de que es lo suficientemente clara como para que cualquier niño entienda que no es una pregunta apropiada para hacer en público".

"¿Quieres apostar?", le retó Mulder con el móvil ya en la mano.

"¡No!", se apresuró a atajar sus intenciones. "Soy médico, y una mujer, Mulder. Conozco perfectamente la definición del diccionario, y puedo ampliarla con datos, información detallada, y observaciones personales como para rellenar un par de folios por las dos caras, gracias".

Mulder le hizo una de sus muecas de medio lado.

"Olvídate de Christ, y de todos los demás. Te nombro mi nueva fuente de información secreta, Scully".

Su voz reflejaba el brillo y la sorpresa que Scully se imaginaba en sus ojos apenas visibles cuando la Luna se quedó al otro lado del techo de ramas bajo el que caminaban en este momento.

La conversación siguió sin palabras. Sólo con el contacto de sus brazos, sus manos entrelazadas, y sus alientos acompasados. El silencio cómodo y en compañía era otra forma de lenguaje…

Al llegar a la altura de la higuera se detuvieron, sin apartarse del camino.

"Mi hermano Bill tendrá su primer hijo en poco más de cuatro meses", dijo enlazando el comentario con la conversación anterior, a pesar del silencio.

"Ya me lo dijiste. ¿Cómo está Tara?".

"Bien. Ahora muy ocupada. Quiere tener todo preparado antes de que le resulte difícil moverse".

"Me alegro por ellos. Llevaban varios años intentándolo".

"Sí. Sé que esto les ha hecho muy felices. Es lo que querían, pero creo que me alegro aún más por mamá".

"No es su primer nieto", recordó Mulder.

"No. Están los hijos de Charles, pero lleva tanto tiempo alejado de la familia, con visitas esporádicas, que mamá no ha tenido oportunidad de convertirse en la abuela que necesita ser… y tal vez ahora sea demasiado tarde".

"¿Demasiado tarde?. ¿Qué quieres decir, Scully?. Bill se ha mantenido cerca de ella. Podrá ver a su nieto con frecuencia y convertirse en una verdadera abuela. Estoy seguro de que ya está haciendo planes para mimarle y llenarle de regalos, en contra de la opinión de Bill".

"Sí, ya me ha comentado algunos de sus planes, y le he tenido que advertir de que tenga cuidado. Bill no va a consentir según qué cosas del hijo de un miembro de la Marina americana…".

"No es demasiado tarde. Margaret será la mejor abuela que un niño pueda imaginar, a pesar de Bill", aseguró Mulder medio en broma.

"Desde que terminé Medicina, he estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta de que mamá tenía razón. Ahora puede que las dos hayamos perdido nuestra oportunidad".

"¿Qué oportunidad?", preguntó Mulder, con la sensación de que estaban manteniendo dos conversaciones distintas a la vez.

"Mamá quiere a los hijos de Charles y amará de todo corazón al hijo de Bill, pero una vez, cuando estaba en el último curso de Carrera, llegó el Día de la Madre y sólo Melissa y yo pudimos pasar el día con ella. Los chicos no vinieron ese día.

Las tres nos sentamos a tomar café en el salón. Mamá estaba encantada de hacer una vez más sus pastas caseras. Desde que estábamos fuera de casa ya no tenía razón para hornearlas como cuando éramos pequeños.

Nos sentamos a charlar de lo poco que faltaba para acabar la Universidad, los proyectos que teníamos, y los sueños a largo plazo. Melissa quería viajar, conocer gente. Conocer otras formas de entender y sentir el mundo. Le fascinaba la variedad de formas que adopta el pensamiento humano en las distintas culturas. Sus asignaturas preferidas fueron siempre la Filosofía, Historia de las Religiones, Literatura, y la Historia Antigua. Creía que el alma humana tiene una forma común de sentir por encima de las diferencias superficiales de cada Cultura, cada entorno social, o cada experiencia individual. Creía que por encima de cualquier tipo de diferencia, un ser humano podía encontrar siempre un punto de conexión con otro. Sólo poniendo voluntad y recordando que, ante todo, el otro era también un ser humano.

Yo le hablé de mis propios proyectos. De marcar una diferencia en el mundo, por pequeña que fuera. De contribuir al progreso de la humanidad a través de la Ciencia. Quería tener la oportunidad de ayudar a la gente que sufre por culpa de la enfermedad, o de los delitos e injusticias cometidos por otros… Ese día le hablé por primera vez de mi intención de ingresar en el FBI en cuanto terminase Medicina. Mamá me miró como si le hubiera dicho que me iba al Congo, a vivir en la selva con los gorilas. No quise darle detalles porque sabía que necesitaba procesarlo para hacerse a la idea, y aún faltaba lo más difícil. Decírselo a mi padre.

Mamá nos escuchaba encantada, sabiendo que nos encontrábamos al principio del camino correcto para lograr nuestros sueños. De pronto, en medio de un bocado a una pasta de chocolate y menta, dijo:

" _Vale, todo eso está muy bien, pero no os olvidéis también de darme nietos"._

Melissa y yo nos miramos desconcertadas. Estábamos demasiado ocupadas en construirnos una vida y asegurarnos de que nosotras mismas la controlábamos.

" _¿Hijos?. ¡Por Dios, mamá!, ni siquiera hemos cumplido los veinticinco. Tenemos al menos quince o veinte años más para pensarlo, cuando hayamos logrado todo lo demás. Si tienes prisa, habla con Bill y con Charles. Ellos ya tienen una vida estable y seguramente no les importará hacerte el favor"_ , le dijimos medio en broma.

Recuerdo que mamá se puso muy seria, y respondió:

" _Cuando sea abuela voy a querer a todos mis nietos por igual, pero sois vosotras los siguientes eslabones de la cadena de la vida. Es lo mismo que me dijo mi madre antes de casarme, y no lo entendí hasta que tuve a mi primera hija. Hasta que nació Melissa. Sois vosotras las que perpetuáis mi sangre. No quiero que le digáis esto a vuestros hermanos, pero una abuela siempre se sentirá más abuela de los hijos de sus hijas. De algún modo instintivo, sientes que los hijos de tus hijos pertenecen más a la otra abuela"._

"La verdad es que no fui consciente de sus palabras hasta el día que murió Melissa, y de repente sentí que tenía una gran responsabilidad hacia mi madre. Sólo quedaba yo. Sin Melissa, ahora la línea de su vida pasaba por mí.

Le debía un hijo…".

Caminaron varios metros más en silencio. Mulder absorbía las palabras de su compañera hasta que las sintió extendiéndose en el espacio desolado de su mente…

"No sé si debería decirte todo esto, Mulder. Sé que debe sonarte extraño…".

"No tanto como crees. Es algo de lo que también empecé a darme cuenta en Noviembre de 1985".

"¿Qué ocurrió en Noviembre de 1985?".

"El 21 de Noviembre, Samantha cumplió veinte años. Al comenzar la nueva década pensé por primera vez que, estuviera donde estuviera, ya no era la niña de ocho años que yo llevé en la mente desde el día que desapareció. Era una mujer.

Yo estaba a punto de acabar mis estudios de Psicología, y al año siguiente pensaba ingresar en el FBI. Creí que desde aquí podría buscar a Samantha de una forma activa, utilizando los medios y recursos de la Oficina. Llevaba trece años sin saber qué hacer, simplemente esperando a que Samantha volviera.

Un día noté a mi madre envejeciendo… esperando…

Por mi culpa había perdido no sólo a su hija, sino también a los nietos que hubiera podido tener… Incluso, si un día yo le daba un nieto, no sería lo mismo que los hijos de Samantha. Nunca tuve una palabra con que definir el concepto, pero sabía que la línea de la vida de mi madre pasaba por Samantha, no por mí".

… Pero Samantha desapareció, y la cadena quedó partida.

Scully nunca imaginó que su compañero se hubiera hecho un planteamiento similar al de Margaret, aunque los efectos fueran diametralmente opuestos. Para ella era un motivo de orgullo saber que su vida continuaría a través de sus hijas; sin embargo para Mulder era una razón más para culpabilizarse a sí mismo por algo que ni pudo prever, ni mucho menos evitar. Que la vida de Teena acabara en ella misma. Que le arrebataran tanto el presente como el futuro…

En medio de la oscuridad, era más fácil dejar que los pensamientos se hicieran sonoros.

"La idea de tener un hijo ha estado en mi cabeza desde aquel Día de la Madre, pero en un segundo plano. Siempre había algo más importante o urgente en qué pensar; un paso más que dar para avanzar en mi carrera; un proyecto que exigía toda mi atención; una misión más, demasiado estresante, absorbente, o peligrosa como para dejar un hijo en casa esperando a una madre que tal vez en esta ocasión, no volviera….

Cuando murió Melissa fue como si me dieran un toque de atención. Ya no era sólo lo que yo deseara, aunque nunca encontrara el momento adecuado y me engañara a mí misma diciéndome que podía dejarlo para más tarde. Que aún tenía tiempo. En realidad, no era así. Mi madre se hacía mayor y en cualquier momento podía ocurrir lo inevitable… Tenía que dejar de ponerme excusas y hacer algo. Empezar a dar los pasos necesarios para lograr algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando y retrasando.

Siempre supe que esa necesidad de un hijo chocaría de lleno con mis aspiraciones profesionales, con mi sentido de la independencia, e incluso con la falta de tiempo para las relaciones personales…, pero el deseo y la necesidad estaban ahí. Cada día más acuciantes. Cada día más cerca del primer plano de mi mente. Cada día, y sobre todo cada noche, ocupando mis pensamientos.

Deseo con toda mi alma tener un hijo, por mi madre, pero sobre todo y ante todo, por mí…".

Scully inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con cuidado. Esperaba que él dijera algo. No sabía qué, pero le gustaría que dijera algo. Los segundos pasaban en silencio, y se sentía extraña. Se preguntaba qué le había llevado a desnudar su alma en medio de la noche, en este camino, y ante Mulder. Ellos no hablaban de temas personales; al menos no con palabras.

"… pero si la radioterapia no funciona será demasiado tarde", se oyó decir en voz alta.

Mulder seguía en silencio, escuchando con la cabeza baja, mirando cada paso que daba como si fuera una tarea demasiado importante y no pudiera separar la vista de sus propios pies.

Scully se miraba sus propias deportivas, sin verlas realmente.

"No quiero que sea demasiado tarde, Mulder. Quiero tener un hijo. Quiero que sea más importante en mi vida que cualquier trabajo, que cualquier misión, que cualquier expediente X. Necesito saber cómo se siente un embarazo; cuánto duele realmente un parto. Quiero sentir un ser humano creciendo dentro de mí; que su padre apoye su mano en mi vientre y le sienta vivo. Quiero que tú…".

Scully se detuvo a media frase al sentir su mano deslizarse por debajo de la chaqueta hasta quedar lisa en la parte baja de su espalda, justo por encima de donde descansaba su arma. Con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, le atrajo hacia sí haciendo que sus pechos chocaran con el torso de él. Scully se alegró de que la poca luz no le permitiera apreciar en su piel la breve sensación de vergüenza, muy parecida a la de aquella otra ocasión en que Mulder le sacó a bailar en una sala de fiestas poco iluminada. El tiró de su mano y, para su sorpresa, se vio propulsada hasta que sus pechos quedaron en contacto un momento, y empezaban a bailar al ritmo de los acordes de _Walking in Memphis._

Mientras la mano izquierda de Mulder le presionaba el cuerpo contra él y la derecha le acariciaba el cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza, creyó oír la voz sugerente y poderosa de Cher sonar entre los árboles.

Pero esto no era un baile en un momento de diversión e inesperado flirteo. Su mano derecha no se apoyaba en la de él, mucho más grande, ni la izquierda acariciaba discretamente su bíceps, mientras seguía el movimiento ondulante de sus caderas. Aquella noche, con el público levantando los brazos a su alrededor acompañando la música del escenario, ellos sonrieron y bailaron como si sus pies flotaran varios centímetros sobre el suelo…

En este momento, Mulder le abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, ajustando su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Después apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de la cabeza de ella presionando con suavidad como si quisiera evitar que flotase. Como si supiera que si se elevara en el aire, esta vez desaparecería.

"No voy a permitir que sea demasiado tarde, Scully. Encontraré más tiempo para ti. No me voy a dar por vencido mientras tú sigas luchando conmigo".

Continuara…


End file.
